


My Love, My Kitsune

by tsunamijenn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoptive Katsuki family, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Heian Period, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, Kitsune Yuuri, M/M, Morooka runs a doggy spa and hotel, Okuri-inu, Protective Katsuki family, Supernatural Elements, Vicchan Lives, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunamijenn/pseuds/tsunamijenn
Summary: After 27 years of life, Victor has won multiple gold medals from the Olympics, Grand Prix Finals, Europeans, and Worlds. But now nothing seems to motivate his life. Deciding to take a break and relax in a small town in Southern Japan, Victor soon finds himself pulled into the world of Yōkai and the journey of one kitsune to become a Tenko, the most powerful form of the kitsune. But all the local folklore tells of a Tenko ascending to the heavens once it reaches that level of divinity. And after spending so much time together, Victor finds his heart breaking at the thought of his kitsune leaving him forever.**On temporary hiatus while I'm in Japan for a month. Will be back late September!**





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Heian period is the last division of classical Japanese history, running from 794 to 1185. This story starts in 1019, 999 years before Yuuri reaches the age where his 9th tail is possible.

Katsuki no Tarō Atsusada sighed. His caravan was still a day away from returning to Karatsu.

 

It had been a long trip. Emperor Go-Ichijo had called all the prefecture nobles to Heian-kyō. Japanese regent and statesman Fujiwara no Michinaga had recently retired from public life, installing his son, Fujiwara no Yorimichi, as regent, and all were required to journey to witness the transition of political power.

 

Not that the event wasn't lavish, but dealing with the weeklong travel each way negated the pleasure of the celebrations.

 

Suddenly, the horses in the front reared up and squealed. A cry went out as the group stopped and weapons were drawn. A guard from the front suddenly called Katsuki's name. Katsuki warily walked forward to see what was happening. As he approached, he saw his men shaking.

 

When Katsuki saw what had unsettled his guards, he fell to his knees. On the ground in front of him was a slain fox and several kits, all black with various royal blue markings. All but one of the kits had their tail chopped off and left near the body, with multiple tails surrounding the adult. Several of the kits had dried blood on their mouths.

 

Katsuki cried out in anguish when he noticed all the dull hoshi no tama around the bodies. These were no ordinary foxes. This was a young mother kitsune and her litter. As he scanned the area once again, he noticed that the ball closest to the kit that still had its tail attached was dimly glowing.

 

As Katsuki moved between the bodies to get a closer look, he paused. _What was that noise? This one doesn't have its tail cut off. Is it still alive?_ As he reached his hand towards the ball, a quiet growl came from the kit. He paused and watched as one eyelid opened, and a weary brown eye looked up. They stared at one another for a moment until the brown eye scrunched closed again and a whimper of pain broke free from the kit's mouth.

 

Tears began to stream down Katsuki's face. _How could someone do something like this to such creatures? Who would be so irrational as to purposefully harm such beings?_

 

Katsuki slowly extended his hand towards the kit, pausing whenever more weak noises escaped. Eventually he stopped and held his hand in front of the kits nose. The kit blinked and sniffed, then gently licked his fingers. Katsuki felt his heart lurch. He stood up and faced his men.

 

"Fetch me a cloak! This kitsune needs our care."

 

Katsuki knelt back down by the injured kit.

 

"I know you are too weak right now to do anything, but I promise you this: neither I nor my men will harm you. I know in this state, I could easily take your hoshi no tama to force a promise from you to help in exchange for its return, but you have already been through too much in your young life. I'm sure your trust in humans is lacking at the moment, but if you're willing to take one more chance, allow me to take you to my home where my family will do everything in their power to help you heal. And I will ensure that during this time, your ball will be kept near you until you are capable of holding on to it yourself. Do you accept my offer?"

 

The kit stared, unblinking.  After several moments, the kit yipped quietly and licked Katsuki's fingers once again.

 

Katsuki reached for the cloak that had been retrieved. He knelt down and gently swaddled the kitsune. Katsuki bit his lip every time the motion made the kit whine in pain. Once he was confident in the wrapping, he gingerly lifted the kit into his arms.

 

"Do not worry, beloved kitsune. I know you have lost your family today, and that I can never truly replace them, but as long as you'll have us, you can start over and have a new family with mine. I just hope that you won't let what has happened here harden your heart forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical Information:  
> Emperor Go-Ichijō was the 68th emperor of Japan, according to the traditional order of succession. His reign spanned the years from 1016 through 1036.
> 
> Fujiwara no Michinaga represents the high point of the Fujiwara clan control over the government of Japan. Michinaga exerted de facto reign over Japan in the early 11th century. Michinaga exercised such powers even after he formally retired from public life in 1019. He continued to direct the affairs of his son and successor, Fujiwara no Yorimichi, by continuing to direct affairs of state from his retirement, and remained the de facto ruler of Japan, until his death in 1028.
> 
> Heian-kyō was one of several former names for the city now known as Kyoto. It was the official capital of Japan for over one thousand years, from 794 to 1868 with an interruption in 1180.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so normal chapters will not be published this fast in a row, but I wanted to get something other than the prologue published. The prologue was just the teaser. Now I'm writing to keep you hooked  
> (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞

"Mr. Nikiforov, you've amassed quite an impressive collection of medals. And many people have been speculating on your future plans based on your age. Would you like to make any kind of formal statement to the matter at this time?"

 

"I suppose I've withheld my intent long enough. As much as it pains me to say, my plans are to formally retire from competitive figure skating. I still plan on doing shows if invited, as the technical demands are not as high, but I'm getting too old for the competitive circuit. I've had my minor bumps and bruises, but I haven't broken or sprained or dislocated anything. And I'd like to keep it that way."

 

"Mr. Nikiforov, do you have any injuries or problems that we're unaware of that has motivated this decision?"

 

"No physical injuries, no. And before people start to speculate, no I'm not depressed or suffering from any mental issues in any way either. If I had to decide on a word, I would say I'm...lost? Bored? My inspiration has always been to surprise the audience, but I've been feeling that lately, nothing I do is surprising anyone anymore. I would just like a little more liveliness and freedom in my life again."

 

"Mr. Nikiforov, do you plan on taking any vacation time now that you won't be competing?"

 

"I do actually. Now that I've got all this spare time, I plan on taking an extended trip somewhere out of the country. While I know that I'm unable to escape the public eye forever, I want to go somewhere that will give me some semblance of anonymity, even if only for a little while. So no, I won't be telling any of you my destination ideas."

 

* * * * *

 

"Ok Makka, where should we go? We could go to Europe and see Chris."

 

Makka snorted and placed a paw over her muzzle.

 

"Well alright then little lady. What about Australia? I know there's a lot of poisonous and venomous things there, but think of surviving as an adventure."

 

Makka whined and laid down, putting both paws over her face this time.

 

"Fair enough. What about, uhm, Japan? They love dogs there; they have dog cafés. And I've always wanted to try their hot springs. They seem like they would be so relaxing."

 

Makka looked up excitedly and lolled her tongue out of her mouth.

 

"Japan it is! Now where specifically...oh, Makka, look at this! Hasetsu! It looks so tranquil. I should be able to take you out all the time in such a small town. I definitely wouldn't have to worry about you getting lost in a large city. And look, they even have an ice rink! I can still practice if I start to miss the ice. I think we've found our hide-away for the near future. What do you think?"

 

Makka wiggled her butt and boofed.

 

* * * * *

 

"Konnichiwa" Victor called out as he slid the door open.

 

After a moment, a short, plump woman with short brown hair and round brown eyes popped out from around the corner by the front desk.

 

"Konnichiwa. Yu-topia Katsuki e yōkoso!"

 

Victor forced an awkward smile and scratched the back of his neck.

 

"I uh, don't really speak Japanese. Sorry."

 

"That's ok. We speak English too. Welcome to Yu-topia Katsuki. How many I help you?"

 

"I was told your onsen was the last in town, so I was hoping you still had an open room available?"

 

"Yes, we do! My name is Katsuki Hiroko. I own and run this onsen with my husband and two children. How long will you be staying?"

 

"Um...I'm honestly not sure. I've come to get away for a while. Would you be willing to just let me pay by the week?"

 

"Oh, of course dear. You can stay as long as you want. Here's the paperwork to fill out for your stay. Do you have any questions?"

 

"I brought my dog with me. Her name is Makkachin. She's very well behaved, I promise. Is it ok if she stays here with me? I saw on your website that you were pet friendly, but she's a standard poodle, so she's not small."

 

"We have one stipulation for dogs, but it's nothing major. My daughter, Mari, will help you carry your bags to your room and explain. Mari!"

 

A young woman, tall, with brown eyes and partially bleached short brown hair poked her head around the corner before fully appearing and leaning against the doorframe.

 

"Yeah mom?"

 

"Mari dear, will you help..." Hiroko looked down at the check-in form, "Nikiforov-san take his belongings and dog to his room? And let him know the rule about dogs please."

 

"Yeah mom, got it."

 

Victor re-gripped Makka's leash. "Please, just call me Victor."

 

"Hai, Victor."

 

Mari walked over and picked up Victor's luggage. "Follow me."

 

She began walking away, and Victor scurried after. "Ok, so here's the deal about dogs. My younger brother had a really bad incident with a dog as a young child, so he's pretty scared of dogs. There have been a few in the past that for some reason he's be able to tolerate, but it's usually when he's around them a lot. So the rule is until my brother decides if he's comfortable or not, the dog isn't allowed to run around. If he ends up liking your dog, she can have free reign. Until then, she needs to be contained in your room or on a leash. Deal?"

 

"That's so unfortunate! I'm really sorry that happened to him. My Makka only really likes to give lots of puppy kisses, but I promise to keep her in check as best as I can."

 

"Thanks. We understand that they can sometimes get away from us. Accidents happen. We won't ask you to leave if it happens. But please don't take advantage of our generosity and use it as an excuse to not follow our rules. Because then we'll definitely kick you out."

 

Victor laughed. "Of course. I promise to behave, and make my dog behave as well."

 

* * * * *

 

Over the next several days, Victor took Makkachin out and about and explored the town. Once his initial curiosity of the area was satisfied and his jetlag had worn off, he decided he was finally ready to sit around doing nothing in the hot springs. Unfortunately, when Victor got around to asking about the hours and any special procedures to follow, he had already missed his opportunity. The onsen was temporarily closed for cleaning and some small maintenance items in the bath area. Strike 1.

 

Still wanting to experience some sort of authentic Japanese calming techniques, Victor asked for suggestions from the Katsuki family. They recommended him to one of the local Zen Buddhist temples for meditation. But the meditation was a flop. Every time Victor's mind wandered and his concentration flagged, the jikijitsu would strike Victor in the shoulders and back with a keisaku. Realizing his conscious brain was not made for the single mindedness necessary for meditation under supervision, Victor gave up. Strike 2.

 

After asking a few of the locals for any other ideas, Victor settled on visiting a nearby waterfall to meditate under. The thought of being outside of the city limits, relatively alone in the forest, was suddenly a very thrilling idea.

 

Victor grabbed a cab, and little over 30 minutes later, he was standing at the edge of the Mikaeri No Taki Falls. Victor removed some of his clothes and his shoes, and took a couple steps into the water, shivering as he waded further in. He was only able to stand the chilled water crashing down over his head for about five minutes before he had to step out of the falls. As he milled about in the plunge pool, basking in the sunlight and warming back up, he heard a inhuman scream that froze him mid-step. His heart pounded as his wide eyes swept the surrounding trees, seeing nothing. After another moment, the scream rang out again, this time closer. Victor stumbled as he rushed towards the nearest boulder in an attempt to hide from the source of the piercing cry.

 

Eventually, Victor's eyes opened even wider as he noticed a black fox slink out from the tree line. As the animal edged into the sunlight, Victor noticed that the fox had various royal blue markings over its body. All it's legs had blue mittens, the tip of its bushy tail and ears were blue, it had the outline of a diamond on its forehead and a connected line going down its nose, and its eyes were surrounded by thick blue lines, like heavy cat eye makeup. The fox was gorgeous. It's hair was sleek and shiny, and its brown eyes held a kind of bright depth and focus, almost as it were considering Victor, sizing him up. It was like nothing Victor had even seen, but he knew whatever kind of fox it was, it possessed an abnormally high intelligence level.

 

They maintained eye contact as the fox crept towards the pile of Victor's belongings. Victor watched in silence as the fox nosed through his clothes, before it pulled its head back, Victor's wallet in its mouth. A garbled cry escaped Victor's throat, startling the fox back to the tree line, his wallet still in its mouth. As Victor cried out again and took an unconscious step forward, the fox let out a muffled yip, then ran into the underbrush.

 

Victor froze, hand outstretched in the direction the fox had gone, a whine escaping his lips as it sank in that the majority of his identification and money had just been stolen by a wild animal. Strike 3.

 

Victor stood motionless for several minutes, his mind a blank, before he eventually trudged towards the shore and flopped down on a stump. His face fell into his hands, and a stream of hot tears started to fall down his face. _This was supposed to be my time to unwind. Why is when I legitimately try to do something to relax, the universe seems to do everything it can to prevent that?_

 

As he continued to sob and hiccup, he failed to notice the concerned gaze peering at him from the bushes.

 

* * * * *

 

After flagging down a fellow park visitor and struggling with their language barrier, Victor managed to beg a ride back to the onsen. As he entered his room, Makka's head popped up and her tail started to wag. Victor sighed and ran his hands through the fur on her head, before collapsing onto his bed. After his emotional outburst earlier that day, he was exhausted, and before he knew it, he felt his consciousness ebbing away to the sweet oblivion of dreamless sleep.

 

* * * * *

 

As Victor slowly woke hours later, he felt a creeping sensation as if something or someone was watching him. He partially opened his eyes, taking in the parts of his room he could immediately see. When he noticed nothing, he rolled over in his bed as quietly as he could. As he flipped, he made eye contact with a familiar pair of intelligent brown eyes in his window. The black and blue fox was perched in Victor's window, Victor's wallet in its mouth and one paw in the air, as if it were about to jump down into the room. Neither moved or broke eye contact.

 

Without warning, Makka woke and barked at the intruder. The fox yipped, dropping the wallet just inside the window onto the floor. As it struggled to turn around, Victor noticed the air around its tail began to glow. After a few floundering footsteps, the fox leapt out the window and ran off into the night, the light around its tail getting brighter, and the faint outline of vague shapes forming in the light.

 

Victor gawked at the empty window, rubbed his eyes, then gawked again.

 

_Did I just see...more tails just...shimmer...into existence? I...I can't believe what I just saw. No animal has more than one tail. So what...what was that thing?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More information:  
> A jikijitsu is the directing monk in charge of every movement of the monks coming to sit zazen in the zendo in a Japanese Zen monastery of the Rinzai School. Their position is that of head monk, and they are generally regarded as strict disciplinarians. Their position is considered most desirable to hold in the meditation hall. The jikijitsu also ensures that the monks get to sleep and wake up on time according to a strict protocol.
> 
> The keisaku is a flat wooden stick or slat used during periods of meditation to remedy sleepiness or lapses of concentration (Think of what happened to Yurio in episode 3). This is accomplished through a strike or series of strikes, usually administered on the meditator's back and shoulders in the muscular area between the shoulder blades and the spine. The keisaku itself is thin and somewhat flexible; strikes with it, though they may cause momentary sting if performed vigorously, are not injurious.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A background on the Hasetsu kitsune.
> 
> Also, would anyone be interested in being a beta for me? I know I make mistakes when I write, but it's hard for me to find them sometimes. I know what it's supposed to say, so when it's wrong, my brain just automatically corrects it as I read, and I am left blissfully unaware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The links in this chapter are some of the ones that I've been using while I research this story. So if you're at all interested in Kitsune information outside of how I've tweaked it for the purposes of my story, you can click and read up on just a select few of the many websites available online  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

Victor woke with a start. _What a bizarre dream. I wonder what my subconscious was thinking to dream up a multi-tailed fox._ As he continued to get ready for his day, his mind kept wandering back to his dream. _It just...felt so real. But there's no such thing as any kind of animal that has multiple tails. Right?_ As Victor did a pocket check before leaving his room, he paused to wonder where his wallet was. A split second later, the memories of the previous day and the theft of his wallet came rushing back.

 

While Victor dug through his suitcase to see what kind of money and identification he still had, Makkachin was suddenly interested in the area around the window. She put her paws on the wall and sniffed at the windowsill. She plopped back down and started sniffing and whining at the floor. Victor walked over to see what had caught her attention. As he shooed her away, his eyes bugged.

 

_My wallet._

 

_Oh my god._

 

_It wasn't a dream._

 

* * * * *

 

Victor hardly tasted breakfast. After finding his wallet on the floor as a reminder that there was a strange fox-like creature in his window the previous night, his brain just wouldn't stop. It wasn't until a now familiar pair of brown-rimmed glasses and red bow tie appeared in his field of vision that Victor snapped out of his daze.

 

"Victor-san. You seem lost in thought. Is there anything I can do for you?"

 

"Please, just Victor. And it's...nothing..."

 

"That doesn't sounds like nothing."

 

"I know, but it just...it doesn't seem believable, and I'm guessing you don't want any crazy people staying here."

 

"Victor, we can be very superstitious here. I can almost guarantee that whatever you have to say will not be the weirdest thing I've ever heard."

 

"Ok. So I don't mean to sound crazy, but do you have any foxes in the area? Any that are, um, black with blue markings? And may or may not have...multiple tails...?"

 

"Oh Victor, you're not crazy, you're lucky. You've been visited by a kitsune."

 

"A what?"

 

"Kitsune. A fox yōkai, or fox spirit. There are many legends about the creatures, but if you have the time, I can tell you about our local guardian and his kind."

 

"I'd love to hear it!"

 

"According to the stories, my ancestor was traveling when he came upon a murdered family of kitsune, a mother and several young kits. There was one that was barely alive, so my ancestor brought it back here to Hasetsu and his family healed the young kit. In return, the kit stayed in the area, and as it grew and became more powerful, it became somewhat of a local guardian. It is said that the kitsune remains in the area to this day and only shows itself to those that it wishes to scare away from its home or those that it finds interesting. May I ask what it did to you?"

 

"It stole my wallet yesterday at the waterfall, then returned it last night through the window in my room. I think it would've actually come in my room, but Makka woke up, barked, and it ran away."

 

"I'm not surprised. Kitsune are known to have magical powers, one being illusion. A kitsune's illusions can warp a person's sense of smell, taste, even touch. Anyone caught in a kitsune's glamour may not be able to tell the difference between the illusion and reality. Control of the body by controlling the perception of the mind. It is said that foxes are terrified of dogs because dogs aren't fooled by illusions."

 

"That would explain why it just suddenly fled. So...what about...the tails? Like, multiple tails. Was I just seeing things, or is that part of their folklore as well?"

 

"You were probably not just seeing things. As they become older and wiser, kitsune gain more tails. They start with one, and then when they reach 100 years of age, they gain the ability to shapeshift, usually taking on a human form. After that, every 100 years, they are able to receive another tail, up to nine total. But it is not just something they just ask for and receive every century. They are merely rewarded for their actions, or punished, as applicable. A kitsune may gain a tail for bringing honor to their family or clan, or could lose one for breaking kitsune law. Now regarding what you say you saw last night. In some stories, kitsune have a hard time hiding their tails while in human form, especially when the fox gets drunk or careless. And going back to their fear of dogs; they can become so frightened by the presence of a dog that they lose control and revert to their fox shape, potentially showing all tails if they are especially caught off guard. My guess is when it came to return your wallet, it didn't notice your dog until she barked. And once she did bark, it rattled it enough to drop its illusion of only one tail as it ran away."

 

"Well. Ok then. I guess it's good to know I'm not going absolutely crazy. Thank you for all the information. It's been interesting learning about something new."

 

"Of course, anytime. Just be cautious. If our local kitsune has taken notice of you, you must not do anything to upset it. I don't think you're a bad person by any means, but just be wary that you could be observed at any time, whether you're aware of it or not. And if you do something to displease it, it might punish you how it sees fit."

 

"I guess I'll have to make sure I understand the do's and don'ts of fox spirits. Do you know anyone I could talk to for more information?"

 

"Try the Kachu Snack Bar. It is run by a friend of my family, Okukawa Minako. Several locals frequent her bar, and they all love to tell either their own stories or ones they've been told. Really just a bunch of old men gossiping."

 

"That sounds like an interesting place to visit. I'll check it out later today. Thank you again for telling me all this."

 

* * * * *

 

After his talk with Toshiya, Victor returned to his room, opened his laptop, and began searching for any websites that had information on kitsune.

 

 

 **GOOGLE:** Kitsune

[Kitsune - Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kitsune)

https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kitsune

Kitsune (狐, キツネ, IPA: [kitsɯne] ( listen)) is the Japanese word for the fox. Foxes are a common subject of Japanese folklore; in English, kitsune refers to them in this context. Stories depict them as intelligent beings and as possessing paranormal abilities that increase with their age and wisdom.

Kitsune no yomeiri · Kitsune in popular culture · Inari Ōkami · Fox spirit

 

[Kitsune | Yokai.com](http://yokai.com/kitsune/)

yokai.com/kitsune/

BEHAVIOR: There are two major variations of kitsune. Good foxes are servants of the Shinto deity Inari, and Inari's shrines are often decorated with many statues and images of foxes. Legends tell of such celestial providing wisdom or service to good and pious humans. They act as messengers of the gods and mediums ...

 

.

..

...

....

 

 

 **GOOGLE:** Kitsune folklore

[Kitsune - Mythical Creatures Guide](http://www.mythicalcreaturesguide.com/page/Kitsune)

www.mythicalcreaturesguide.com/page/Kitsune

Jun 1, 2012 - 1 post

Kitsune are from Japanese folklore and are Japanese foxes. A kitsune can have up to nine tails, depending on its age, wisdom and power. The only way to kill a kitsune is to cut off all of its tails, as it is said that one of the tails is its main tail and the source of all its power. Not knowing which tail is the main ...

 

[Kitsune - Intelligent Fox in Japanese Folklore | Mythology.net](http://mythology.net/japanese/japanese-creatures/kitsune/)

mythology.net/japanese/japanese-creatures/kitsune/

The Kitsune. These legendary foxes have been delighting Japanese people for centuries, whether by celebrating a wedding with “foxfire” lanterns or making the village jerk run through the streets naked and give all his money away. But the Kitsune aren't all fun and games—they can be incredibly wise, and incredibly ...

 

.

..

...

....

 

 

 **GOOGLE:** Kitsune powers

[Kitsune powers - Home](https://kitsuney.weebly.com/kitsune-powers.html)

https://kitsuney.weebly.com/kitsune-powers.html

Illusion To a kitsune, their illusions are reality. What they make, for them, and for others, is as real as anything found or crafted in nature. Anything that a kitsune builds or transforms, becomes what the kitsune desired. A kitsune can make people, animals, and objects, which can't be distinguished from the real thing. The more ...

 

.

..

...

....

 

 

 **GOOGLE:** Kitsune rules

[The Unwritten Rules of Fox Spirits - Kitsune, Kumiho, Huli Jing, Fox](http://academia.issendai.com/unwritten-fox-rules.shtml)

academia.issendai.com/unwritten-fox-rules.shtml

Fox spirits, like all mythological creatures, operate according to rules. Some of these rules are openly stated: "Foxes can take on human form when they reach a certain age" and "foxes are afraid of dogs," for example. ... These rules are incomplete, and are true only for Chinese and ...

 

.

..

...

....

 

 

 **GOOGLE:** Kitsune mythology

[Kitsune Mythology - yes](https://littlespacefox.weebly.com/kitsune-mythology.html)

https://littlespacefox.weebly.com/kitsune-mythology.html

Inari Ōkami is the Japanese kami of foxes, of fertility, rice, tea and Sake, of agriculture and industry, of general prosperity and worldly success, and one of the principal kami of Shinto. In earlier Japan, Inari was also the patron of sword smiths and merchants. Represented as male, female, or androgynous, Inari is sometimes ...

 

.

..

...

....

 

* * * * *

 

Determined to know more, Victor wandered the town, asking directions until he found Minako's snack bar. After getting a drink and settling down, Victor began to ask some of the older men if they had any stories or information about Hasetsu's kitsune. They were all more than willing to share their tales of the fox that protected their town.

 

"My great-great-great grandfather owned a small food stall that he set up near the bottom of Hasetsu Castle. After business started to pick up as more people came to the town to visit the castle and enjoy the hot springs, another man opened a food stall next to him. Both men were doing well, but my great-great-great grandfather started to notice small amounts of money missing from his pouch whenever he stepped away for a moment to do something. He asked the other man if he had seen anything, but the other man said he had not. So my great-great-great grandfather asked if the other man would be willing to keep an eye out on his stand if he ever left, to which the other man agreed. But money was still going missing. Eventually my great-great-great grandfather confronted the other man, asking if it was him who was stealing his money. The other man said it was not, as his own food stand was doing well and he had no need to steal extra money. My great-great-great grandfather hid the pouch in his cart, but for months it went on. Until one day he saw a black and blue fox standing in the shadows between the two food carts. When he got behind his stall, the other man stormed over, and started waiving my great-great-great grandfather's money pouch in his face, swearing and cursing my great-great-great grandfather for having the nerve to steal the other man's money pouch, his eyes glazed in anger. This of course greatly confused my grandfather as it was not the other man's money pouch. He tried to reason with the other man, but that only made the other man more aggravated. Eventually a small crowd of people gathered to see what was happening. Thinking he could use the surrounding people to pressure my great-great-great grandfather into admitting his wrong-doing, the other man turned and started yelling to the crowd. But as the other man continued to rant and rave about my great-great-great grandfather being a thief, the crowd started to quietly murmur. Eventually the other man, nearly blind with rage, turned and screamed at the other people, asking why they wouldn't defend his honor. The crowd began to laugh, and the other man began to swear and yell at the audience. Eventually someone came forward, grabbed the bag, and shoved my great-great-great grandfather's embroidered name in the other man's face. 'This is not your money pouch, it does not have your name on it. Stop with this foolishness. There are rumors that it has been you stealing from this innocent man. Stop yourself before you disgrace yourself any further.' 'No, it is mine, I swear' the other man cried out as he snatched the money pouch back. And at that moment, the haze in the man's eyes faded. He looked down at his hands and cried out once again. 'Why am I holding this? This is not my money pouch! What is going on? Who has done this to me? Someone is trying to frame me!' The crowd began to laugh again, but my great-great-great grandfather only had eyes for the fox. It nodded once in his direction, then vanished into the surrounding darkness. The other man was publically humiliated, and he closed his food stall down in shame. Once he left, the money stopped disappearing from my great-great-great grandfather's money pouch, and it was later found that it was indeed the other man that had been stealing. The other man eventually moved away to escape his shame, and my great-great-great grandfather's stall only flourished from that day on."

"My ancestor passed on a story that the town was once attacked by a band of thieves. They snuck into the town, harassed the locals, and took over the house of one of the nobles. But no matter how hard they tried, the townspeople couldn't force the thieves to leave. It wasn't until a couple days later when all hope seemed lost that the thieves ran screaming in terror from the town, shouting of a pack of rabid wolves chasing them. Panicked, the locals turned to hide, but noticed that the only things chasing the criminals were the local dogs, the pets of the town. It was said that someone noticed a black fox with blue colorations sitting near the gate to the noble's house, it's chest heaving as it seemed to vocalize fox laughter, its eyes bright and shining."

 

The stories of a black and blue fox guarding the protecting Hasetsu continued throughout the day. Tales of the kitsune creating sounds and sights, stealing, or publically humiliating the town's scum. Wicked people, greedy people, drunkards, abusers, liars.

 

As Victor returned to Yu-Topia for dinner, he couldn't stop the thrum of information that pounded at his mind. Needing to distract himself, Victor decided to take Makkachin out quickly for a bathroom break and to stretch her legs before he sat down to eat. As he went to open the front door to go outside, he ran into another body, both people ricocheting off the other and falling backwards onto the ground. After he was able to shake off the stun of his fall, Victor looked up to see who he had ran into.

 

The man on the ground in front of him had short, messy black hair, brown eyes, and was wearing half-rimmed blue glasses. Victor would've been smitten by the other man's adorable appearance if it weren't for the look of sheer terror on his face. Victor realized that the man was looking not at him, but at Makkachin. _Oh no, is this the Katsuki's son? That face looks like someone who is extremely afraid of dogs._

 

"I'm so sorr..."

 

His words died off as the other man scrambled to his feet and dashed off to another entrance, the door slamming open and shut in his panicked retreat.

 

_Well...shit._

 

* * * * *

 

After dinner, Victor took Makkachin out for an evening walk. Mari had been glaring at him all evening, but Hiroko had assured him there was no harm done since Makka had been on her leash and her son hadn't been expected to return until after dinner.

 

Victor decided to walk along the beach and give Makka some time to play in the ocean water. After making it about halfway down the beachfront, a familiar scream resonated through the air.

 

Victor and Makkachin both froze. Both heads swiveled, trying to find the source. Soon enough, a small black form began to emerge from the tree line near the beach. Makka noticed the fox before Victor did, and barked to notify her human as she lunged towards the other animal, stopped only by her leash.

 

Instantly, the fox froze, then started taking slow, cautious steps back into the bushes. Victor immediately hauled Makkachin backwards and tied her to a nearby post. He left her there while he slowly walked forward, his hand reaching out in front of him. As he got closer, the fox didn't move, but it's ears began to flatten against its head, so Victor stopped. He crouched down, hand still out, and cooed at the fox, attempting to entice it to come closer.

 

The fox slowly came out of the trees once again, its paws silent against the sand. Victor focused on remaining completely motionless, knowing any sudden movement could cause the creature to run away once again.

 

Once it's nose was only a couple inches away from Victor's hand, the fox stopped moving again, its nose twitching back and forth as it sniffed at the air, taking in Victor's scent. After a moment, it took one more step forward and ducked its head under Victor's hand. It sat there, Victor's motionless hand on its head, before it huffed and raised its head and took a slight step forward, causing Victor's hand to inadvertently pet the fox.

 

Seeing the kitsune sigh as his hand moved down its body, Victor kept up the petting motions. The fox eventually sat down, it's tail wagging back and forth slightly. Once Victor started scratching under its chin, its ears went flat against its head, and it started making noises Victor had never heard before. It was a mix of long whines interspersed with huffing and clucks and chattering. For a moment, he was afraid he had hurt the kitsune somehow until he noticed its eyes had closed, and it seemed to be smiling up at Victor.

 

Victor started to giggle, then whole-heartedly laugh, when the kitsune flopped on its side to demand belly rubs while still emitting what Victor hoped were happy noises. But the moment was short-lived once Makkachin started to bark, feeling left out. Victor felt the fox tense below his hands.

 

"Shh, It's ok. I've heard stories about you. I already know what you are. You don't have to be afraid of Makkachin. You don't have to flee. She's really quite friendly, and I'm sure she'd love to do nothing more than cover you with slobbery dog kisses."

 

The fox shuddered. _Ok, note to self, slobbery dog kisses do not rank high on kitsune lists._

 

"Can I bring her over to say hi? I promise to keep her on her leash and contained."

 

The fox looked into Victor's eyes, then subtly shook its head back and forth.

 

"No? Are you sure?"

 

A look that could only be described as annoyance flashed across the fox's face.

 

"Ok, ok. Sorry I pushed."

 

The fox suddenly stood up, it's ears upright and swiveling. Before Victor could say anything, it dashed back towards the trees and disappeared into the darkness of the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I can get future chapters out a little faster. This chapter was just slow because I had to be both creative and do research, and for that I'm sorry (ಥ﹏ಥ) I just needed to make sure I had all my facts straight and didn't accidentally contradict myself!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A character asked about in the comments of a previous chapter will be introduced in this chapter. I hope you all approve (ᵔᴥᵔ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More background information, woot!

-Year 1019-

 

Two hours after finding the slaughtered kitsune, Katsuki felt a wave of unease. Glancing around, he noticed a set of eyes in the brush momentarily reflect the light from the caravan lanterns. The muted sound of a dogs growl floated on the wind.

 

"Men, we push through till we find a spot to spend the night. If you need a break, let me know, and we will take a short rest as one. And be sure to ask for one before you are overly winded. This is one thing that I shall not budge on."

 

As the caravan walked late into the evening, Katsuki continued to notice a set of eyes. After camp had been set up and those not on watch had fallen asleep, a howl rang through the night, causing the kitsune to let out a weak, pitiful howl in return. The next morning, the same glowing eyes continued to follow the caravan.

 

Once they returned to Hasetsu, everyone gathered up their belongings and returned to their homes to reunite with their families. Still feeling a great sense of unease, Katsuki glanced around. Looking down the road, he noticed several bushes shaking as something moved behind them. The growl he had heard the night before returned. Katsuki paused, before his eyes grew wide as he realized the situation he was in. Turning his back for a few moments, Katsuki gently handed off the kit to his trusted aid, Minami no Jirō Morisuke.

 

"Minami, please take the kit to my family. There is something I must do before I can return home."

 

"Anything I can help you with?"

 

"No, I believe this is something I have to do on my own. There is no cause for concern, I promise. Please, before the kit gets any worse."

 

Once Minami had walked off, Katsuki returned to the main road leading into town. Once there, he paused, looking around. After several minutes, he finally made eye contact with the glowing eyes that had been following him for nearly 24 hours.

 

"Thank you for escorting me and allowing me to have a safe journey home."

 

From the forest, a large wolf-dog emerged, eyes focused and piercing. Katsuki kept his back straight and stared down the okuri-inu, neither blinking or backing down.

 

"Is there anything else I can do for you? May I offer to cook you some Sekihan for your efforts?"

 

The wolf-dog perked it's ears up and took several hesitant steps towards Katsuki, before ducking around him and lunging for his bag. Katsuki dropped it in shock, and the wolf-dog grabbed the bag before dashing several meters away. It pushed its head into the bag and pulled out the cloak the kitsune had originally been wrapped in. Holding the cloak in its mouth, it walked up to Katsuki, held its head up, and whined.

 

"Do...do you wish to see the kitsune?"

 

The wolf-dog nodded it's head excitedly, it's tail wagging.

 

"I can take you to my house. I gave the kitsune my word that my family and I would do our best to help it heal. You are more than welcome to join us there. But I request that if you do, you take a form that is a bit less imposing. I know you mean well, but I don't wish for someone in town to get the wrong idea based off your appearance."

 

With a sharp bark, the wolf-dog began to shimmer and its body began to shrink. After it settled, where a massive wolf-dog once stood, a chocolate colored toy poodle now stood. Katsuki laughed at the transformation.

 

"Yes, that will do. No one will think twice about me bringing home such a small dog. As long as you stay in that form, you are more than welcome to stay for as long as you'd like."

 

* * * * *

 

-Present day-

 

Victor trudged back to Makkachin, a scowl on his face. Even though he had been able to pet the fox, it had still run off before he could get any answers to the questions running rampant through his brain. Victor un-tied Makkachin and began their walk back to Yu-Topia.

 

"What am I supposed to do Makka? I know that the fox is no ordinary fox, and I know that the fox knows that I know. But it still seems very hesitant."

 

Makka looked up at Victor and tilted her head and whined.

 

"Yeah, I know, and then there's the Katsuki's son. I know Hiroko said he was home early, but I still feel terrible. You were there, you must have seen his face. I've never seen someone so terrified. I have to apologize for running into him!"

 

* * * * *

 

After locking Makka is their room, Victor walked back in the common areas, trying to find any of the Katsuki family members that could tell him where the son was.

 

Having found no one in the dining area, Victor started towards the kitchen. Rounding the corner, he bodily slammed into another person. Before either fell, Victor reached out and wrapped his arms around the other person in an attempt to keep them both upright. Victor looked down and into a familiar pair of brown eyes.

 

"I'm so sorry! We really do need to stop meeting like this!"

 

The face below him flushed bright red as they continued to stare at each other.

 

"O-oh I-I'm so sorry! I should've been watching where I was going! Please forgive me!"

 

"It's ok, I promise. My name is Victor. May I ask your name?"

 

The man in his arms glanced down and shuffled his feet. Victor watched as the brown eyes darted back and forth, unsure of where to look.  _Crap, I've made him nervous. Way to go me._ Victor let go and took a step back. Instant relief spread over the young man's face.

 

"M-my name is Y-Yuuri."

 

"It's a pleasure to officially meet you Yuuri."

 

"You too Victor."

 

They both stood awkwardly for a few seconds before Victor broke the silence.

 

"Yuuri? If I may? I'd like to apologize for earlier today."

 

Yuuri's eyes opened wide and he waved his arms in the arm wildly.

 

"No, no, no! You don't need to apologize for anything! You did nothing wrong!"

 

"Yeah, but I didn't make an effort to keep Makkachin back. I saw how you were looking at her, and I did nothing. I just kinda stared at you."

 

Yuuri clenched his hands together before speaking.

 

"You stared because we had just physically collided and you didn't know who I was. We had never met before that incident. Honestly, you have no need to apologize for that. If anything, I should be the one apologizing. I let my fear overwhelm my common courtesy, especially to a guest. Your dog is not the first I've encountered; I shouldn't have been as flustered as I was."

 

"Should we just agree that we were both irrational, forgive each other, and start fresh?"

 

Yuuri scratched the back of his neck and looked up at Victor, a small smile spreading on his face.

 

"I-I'd like that. Thank you Victor."

 

* * * * *

 

After chatting with Victor for a bit, Yuuri wandered back to his room. Once he closed the door, a small ball of fluff barreled into his arms.

 

"Vicchan, what are you doing?"

 

_Yuuri, why are you smiling so much? I haven't seen you smile like this in a while._

 

"I apologized to Victor, and he apologized to me."

 

_Victor?_

 

"Sorry, that's the name of the new guest with the poodle. The one I literally ran into earlier today."

 

_Another poodle? I don't think I've ever met another poodle. Not like they're common here in Japan._

 

"Why did you choose the form of a toy poodle anyways?"

 

_For the reason I just said. They aren't common in Japan. In the beginning, when you were still healing, I wanted to make sure you were able to identify me from other dogs. I also wanted to make sure the members of the Katsuki family knew who I was. How was I supposed to stay by your side if they tried to shoo me away because they thought I was just another Shiba Inu._

 

"I guess that makes sense. I don't think I can ever thank you enough for always being there for me. The Katsuki's have always been wonderful to me, but having someone consistent in my very long life has been an anchor for me."

 

_It's been my pleasure. I can still remember what happened as if it were yesterday, and I'm still sorry I never got to the men that killed your family._

 

"It hurt for several decades, but I found a new family with the Katsuki's, and with you. Do I wish they were still alive? Yes, of course. But I wouldn't trade this new family for anything."

 

_Well that's good. Because you can't get rid of me that easily._

 

Yuuri picked Vicchan up and buried his face in Vicchan's fur. After a few more minutes of cuddles, Yuuri crawled into his bed, pulling Vicchan close. Vicchan licked Yuuri's face a few times before they both snuggled down into the warmth of the blankets, letting each other's breathing lull them to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey, Victor and Yuuri finally had a normal conversation ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )
> 
> Yōkai information:  
> The okuri-inu closely follows people who are walking along mountain paths at nighttime. If by chance the person falls over they will be immediately eaten up, but if they pretend to be having a short rest they will not be attacked. It is important not to look too tired, though. These features are common to every region, but the dog's behaviour does sometimes vary - for instance in some places it is said that the okuri-inu will charge into you, and if you fall a pack of dogs will quickly appear and attack you. There are also regions that have stories about what happens once you safely make it to the end of the mountain path. For example, one tells that if you if you reach the end of the trail, saying something like 'goodbye' or 'thank you for escorting me' will cause the okuri-inu to stop following you. Another one claims that upon returning home you should first wash your feet, give thanks for a safe journey home, then offer the okuri-inu some kind of gift. After this, it will supposedly leave.
> 
> Other information:  
> Sekihan (red rice, rice boiled together with red beans) is a Japanese traditional dish. It is sticky rice steamed with adzuki beans, which give a reddish color to the rice, hence its name. The rice of ancient times of Japan was red. Therefore, red rice was used in the ancient divine work.


	5. Chapter 4

Victor was falling. _Why am I falling so fast?_ Looking around, Victor noticed ragged rock walls surrounding him, thick vines crawling through the crevices. But try as he might, he could not reach anything to stop his fall. Every time he tried to move himself mid-air, an invisible force pushed hard on his chest, keeping his back to the bottomless pit.

 

As he descended further, a mist began to form. Victor tried to hold his breath, but the mist only got thicker. As his lungs screamed for breath, he gave up and gasped in the thick air. Immediately he started coughing on the noxious fumes surrounding him. With every cough, he unwillingly took in more of the foul smelling air. His coughing increased until he was clawing at his throat, hyperventilating.

 

Suddenly, a shadow appeared over Victor, a giant blurred face with brown eyes, surrounded by glowing blood red light. The face rushed down at Victor's falling form, and Victor screamed.

 

Victor's eyes flew open, and his body tried to sit up, but he was stopped by a weight. Momentarily panicking and looking down, he saw Makkachin had fallen asleep on him, her mouth wide open right below his chin as she snored. _Well, that explains the smell. Someone needs their teeth brushed...badly._

 

Once Victor's heart rate had slowed back down to normal, he reached down to pet Makka. Feeling hands run through her fur, Makka woke up, licked at Victor's arm, then yawned. Victor coughed at the doggy morning breath.

 

_Definitely needs her teeth brushed._

 

Since they were both awake, Victor clipped her leash, and walked Makka outside. After she had finished her business and sniffed around to her heart's content, they slipped back inside. As they walked through the onsen, Victor found himself looking in the direction of the family wing. He was immediately assaulted by thoughts of the night before.

 

Once they were back in their room, Victor flopped on his bed and cuddled into Makkachin's fur.

 

"Makka, what I am supposed to do. I can't get Yuuri out of my head. We've only run into each other, literally, twice. My mind should not be this obsessed over someone I barely know. But he was just so adorable!"

 

Makka looked up at Victor and tilted her head.

 

"It was just an automatic reaction to reach out, but when I caught Yuuri before he fell, and for the moment I held him...I've never felt someone fit so perfectly in my arms. And he had such thick hair. I'm rather jealous. He'll probably end up being one of those old men that still has a full head of hair. It looked like it would be really soft, but I felt in that moment, it would be improper to awkwardly grope at someone's head just to feel their hair. And those cheekbones. He doesn't have that stereotypical 'manly-man, I'll cut granite with my overly chisel jaw line' appearance, but his facial structure was to die for. And it was all on a surprisingly narrow face. He didn't look malnourished or sickly or gaunt, but he seems a lot leaner than the rest of his family."

 

Makka huffed up at Victor.

 

"Oh god, that sounds horrible doesn't it? I don't think the Katsuki's are fat or anything. Don't tell them I said that, ok Makka? They've been so kind, I don't want them to think I'm some rude foreigner."

 

Makka licked Victor's face and woofed quietly.

 

"Thanks girl. You always know how to make me feel better."

 

Victor sat up and started getting himself dressed and ready for the day. Not feeling particularly hungry, he grabbed a snack bar out of one of his bags, then grabbed Makka's things.

 

"Come on Makka. Ready for a long run today?"

 

Makkachin's ears perked, and she barked, her eyes sparkling at the word 'run'.

 

* * * * *

 

As the front door closed, Yuuri jerked awake. The sudden jostle of his body also woke Vicchan.

 

_Good morning Yuuri._

 

"Morning Vicchan. I hope I didn't disturb your sleep too much."

 

_Well, you did talk a bit in your sleep, but for the most part you were calm._

 

"O-oh god, I didn't say anything embarrassing did I?"

 

_That depends. Do you consider moaning a name in your sleep embarrassing?_

 

Yuuri's face flushed crimson.

 

"Just...just tell me now and get it over with."

 

_You kept saying Vicchan. But with all the other noises you were making, I highly doubt you were talking about me._

 

Yuuri grabbed a pillow and smushed his face into it. He mumbled a bit, then sat there in mortified silence. Vicchan eventually walked over and pawed at his arms. Yuuri brought the pillow away from his face and grimaced at the toy poodle.

 

"I'm sorry you had to hear that."

 

_Yuuri...are you ok? I know you've teased many people in your lifetime, but no being, mortal human or spirit like us, has ever created such a reaction in you. You barely know this man._

 

"I know. But I feel that deep down, Victor is a good man. I can't explain it and I know I don't know enough about him to back up this feeling, but it's what my gut is telling me. I want to know him better."

 

_Do you like him?_

 

"I...don't know. I'll admit he's attractive, and I definitely felt something when he caught me last night, before I could fall from our collision. But I don't know what I would call it."

 

_Yuuri, all I ask is that you be cautious. You know just as well as I that both our kinds mate for life. If you end up choosing this man, he will eventually find out you're not human. Even if he never sees your true form, it will be obvious when you don't age like him._

 

It was something Yuuri had witnessed on several occasions over his lifetime. Another kitsune would develop some form of infatuation, sometimes even love, with a human. On more than one occasion this had resulted in the marriage with the unwitting human. Some kitsune even spent most of their lives in human form. They would take on a human name, learn human ways, and take on human jobs to raise families. But people would always notice as the humans in the family would age, but the kitsune's looks remained the same. The human children sometimes even inherited special physical or supernatural qualities. Very rarely did it end well. Most of the time, the special children were ostracized due to human's fear of anything different, and the kitsune was forced to leave their spouse.

 

Yuuri had never been with humans in that sense. Generations of Katsuki's opened their house to him, giving him a safe place to hide, rest, and relax. But he was free to come and go as he pleased, in whichever form he desired to be in.

 

_Besides, you're coming up on your 1000th birthday this year. What if Inari gifts you your ninth tail? If you fall for this human, would you be able to leave him behind?_

 

"Vicchan, please. I don't even know what I feel for Victor right now. How am I supposed to know what I'd feel like if we were lovers and I had to leave him? We don't even know if he'd accept me. He said he knew what I was, but really all he did was read some websites. I want to get to know him, to sort these feelings out, but I'm scared of his reaction. He doesn't know me like the Katsuki's do...even like the townspeople do.

 

_Then show him. Show him your true form. Then depending on how he reacts, you can make your decisions from there. Simple. Besides, if he sees you and doesn't freak out, you won't have to worry about being so nervous around his dog._

 

"I...I suppose that's something. Thank you Vicchan."

 

Yuuri stood and stretched, before turning back to his furry companion.

 

"Would you like to go for a run today? It's been quite a while since we were both our true selves."

 

Vicchan barked in excitement, his tail moving so violently it moved his entire back end. Yuuri picked up the wiggling mass and headed out the back door. They walked away from the town, deep into the woods, far away from any trail, before Yuuri finally set Vicchan down. After pausing for a moment to listen for any wandering people, sniffing the air for anyone feeling particularly adventurous, Vicchan barked, then started to shine. The small body was soon replaced by Vicchan's wolf-dog form. He looked at Yuuri, waiting.

 

Yuuri stretched his arms in the air, before letting them flop back at his sides. He took a few running steps before he leapt into the air, his skin glowing. By the time he hit the ground, he was in his full fox form, his eight tails waving behind him, his hoshi no tama attached to a center tail. He quickly ran up to Vicchan, hoped up on his back, then immediately jumped back down before dashing under his body. He yipped several times, and Vicchan howled, before they both took off, running free through the woods.

 

* * * * *

 

Victor's hand tightened on Makkachin's leash when he heard the noise. He stopped, just a few steps past the trailhead.

 

"Makka...did that...sound like a wolf to you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the mental image I had of Yuuri transforming into his fox form was along the lines of the wolf transformations in the movie Blood and Chocolate. If you haven't seen it, you should totally watch it. But if you really don't want to, here's a clip from the movie to give you a visual idea of what I was thinking. Sorry in advance for the not great quality.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEwfZPT6ZfE
> 
> Fun Fact:  
> It is thought that dreams of falling are a “red flag from your subconscious", common in people who are having a major life problem with work, relationships, or elsewhere. Victor's had a bit of a rough life lately o(〒﹏〒)o


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give a big THANK YOU!! to everyone that has commented and given this story love so far! I've really enjoyed your feedback!  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's about to go down...

Victor saw Makka's muscles tense and he dimly registered what was about to happen, but his brain was unable to fully process what his eyes were seeing until it was too late. Makka dashed off into the forest barking franticly, and Victor wound up closing his hand on nothing, the leash trailing behind Makka as she ran off. Victor cried out as he watched his one and only overly-friendly constant companion in life run off in the direction of a large wild animal. Without a second thought, Victor took off after Makkachin, screaming her name in terror.

 

Victor crashed through the underbrush, uncaring as branches and stems scratched and gouged his skin. His voice became raspy as he continued to cry out for Makkachin. Several times he lost track of her silvery-beige tail, pausing only momentarily to listen, then taking off again after the sounds of snapping twigs and barking.

 

Victor kept running until his lungs were burning and his legs felt like they were about to give out. He glanced at his watch and realized he had been sprinting after Makkachin for nearly 45 minutes. His head whipped around as he heard Makka's barking become more rapid and franticly pitched. He raced towards her and stopped just short of a clearing.

 

Victor immediately started to panic as he took in the scene in front of him. Makkachin was standing motionless just in front of Victor, her tail wagging quickly and her barking extremely high pitched and non-stop. Across the clearing, emerging from the brush, was an unnaturally massive wolf, it's ears back, tail swishing low in agitation, and teeth bared as it snarled.

 

Without hesitation, Victor dashed into the clearing and grabbed Makkachin's leash, tugging her backwards and throwing himself in between the two canines. As the growling became more agitated with Victor's presence, Victor began babbling incoherently as he tried to walk backwards with Makka.

 

"I know you don't understand me, but it's ok! It's ok! Please! Please don't hurt her! Please don't hurt my Makkachin! She's the only family I have right now! I'm sorry she...no, I'm sorry we disturbed you! It's ok! You don't need to do this! We'll leave! This is us, leaving! Just stay there! No! Stay there! Oh dear god, someone help me! _Please!_ "

 

A quiet rustle was the only warning Victor got before a before a black and blue blur burst into the clearing and stopped in the middle. Victor stared, his jaw slack with disbelief. The fox, the kitsune, had placed itself in front of Victor and was facing the wolf. It was crouched near the ground, it's ears so flat against its head they appeared to be non-existent, and its jaw wide open, an unholy screeching coming from the kitsune. But the most shocking thing was that in place of the single tail Victor was so used to seeing, there were several tails, all swishing and flicking around violently.

 

Several times the fox darted forward a couple steps, only to return to its place directly in front of Victor, the noise never stopping.

 

The wolf lowered its head as the growling became lower. Victor noticed its body shift, noticed the muscles tensing under its fur, and cried out when he recognized the motions of a canine about to lunge.

 

In the same moment, the fox sprinted up to the wolf and put its front paws on the wolf's shoulders. It's ears remained back, but the screeches morphed into a guttural chattering, interspersed with occasional yelps and howls.

 

The change in vocalization had an almost instantaneous effect on the wolf. The wolf crouched down, its tail slightly tucked between its legs, then flopped on its side. Victor watched in shock as the wolf submitted to something barely a third of its size. His jaw dropped even more when the kitsune eventually walked up to the wolf and licked its face gently, almost exactly the same way Makka licked his face when he'd had a bad day.

 

After a few moments, the kitsune backed up, giving the wolf space to get back on its feet. The wolf turned towards Victor and Makka, then hung its head and whined before slinking back into the forest.

 

The kitsune turned back towards Victor and Makka and stared, seemingly looking them over for any problems. Once it was satisfied, it jerked its head upwards several times, as if telling them to leave.

 

Victor took in the forest around them, then looked down in shame and kicked at a small pebble near his feet, his cheeks turning pink.

 

"I, uh...I don't, um...know...how to get out of here..."

 

The kitsune continued to stare back with a bored look on its face.

 

"Look, I'm sorry! One minute I'm hearing a wolf howl off in the distance, and the next Makkachin is running off. I hadn't exactly been marking my way or anything. I was barely able to keep up with her!"

 

The kitsune continued to stare, its judgment of Victor clear in its gaze, before it huffed and lowered its eyes. It sniffed the air for a few moments, then started to walk off. Victor stood stunned before a sharp bark shook him from his stupor. He slid his wrist through the loop at the end of Makka's leash then started walking after the kitsune. Periodically, the kitsune would pause and turn to make sure Victor and Makka were still behind it before turning back around and continuing on through the woods.

 

Just as the sky began to change color, Victor faintly started to hear the sound of waves crashing against the shore. A few minutes later, as they reached the tree line, the kitsune paused. It's chest heaved with a sigh as all but one of the tails began to disappear. Once only a single tail was visible, it poked it's head out, and looked around. Apparently satisfied, they emerged back onto the beach, close to where Victor had last encountered the kitsune. Makka started tugging towards a flock of seagulls mulling around down the beach a ways, so Victor unclipped her leash, and let her chase to her heart's content.

 

Victor turned back to the kitsune and slumped onto the sand. He laid down and sprawled his limbs out, the last of the adrenaline finally leaving his system. He turned his head to face the kitsune.

 

"Thank you. For everything. For protecting us. For getting us back safely. I don't know how you happened to be there are the exact moment I needed someone, nor do I know why you care about us enough to put yourself in that position, but I'm not going to question it. So I'll just tell you thank you again."

 

The kitsune padded slowly towards Victor, then tapped his hand with one of its paws. Victor reached up and started to gently scratch the kitsune's side. The kitsune took a few hesitant steps closer, then paused with one foot in the air. Victor held his breath, waiting to see what would happen. Eventually the paw came back down, bringing the kitsune right next to Victor's head. It leaned down, licked the tip of Victors nose, froze, then jumped back as if shocked by its own actions.

 

Victor giggled at the idea of a embarrassed spirit, but didn't want the kitsune to leave because of it. He pat at the ground near his side, and the kitsune crept back towards Victor. Eventually it sat down and leaned slightly against Victor's hip. Victor continued the gentle scratches as he watched Makka bark at the seagulls and splash in the water.

 

_I don't think I've ever experienced any other moment in my life where I felt this content and at peace with...everything. I'm so glad I came here, but I don't know what I'm going to do when I eventually have to leave._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEED OPINIONS!! Do I: 1) Continue with the main story line, or 2) Do a chapter from Yuuri's POV of this encounter? I'm torn and equally interested in both, so leave me a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> ALSO! In case you were at all curious, these are the two sounds Yuuri was making while facing down Vicchan.  
> The first, the screeching, I got from this video (skip forward to 1:14):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3fJmRRq0Ac&t=89s  
> The second, the chattering noise, was him gekkering as it's called, which sounds like this:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKHZ201aLX0


	7. Chapter 5.1: Yuuri POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested, here's the previous chapter in Yuuri's POV
> 
> I just kinda went with it, the ideas already half there from when I wrote the previous chapter. But at the same time, this was done in less than 24 hours, so my proof-reading is probably not perfect. Please let me know if you see any errors! Thanks!

True freedom.

 

There were no other words to describe the feeling of not having to hide. To be able to do whatever his heart desired without having to constantly keep one part of his mind focused on maintaining an alternate form. For so long, Yuuri had been forced to hide himself. If he was in his fox form, he had to hide the number of tails he had. As the years went on, less and less people believed yōkai existed, and instead thought of them and their stories as mere fables instead of the truth. The few times he had shown himself among random humans without cause, nothing but fear and paranoia followed him. Or if they did believe in yōkai and saw his tails, they yearned to steal his hoshi no tama, desired the power they knew he had based on the number of tails they saw. Even worse was his human form. While people were more accepting of a person than an abnormally colored fox, it was harder to keep what he was hidden. Anything that caused him to be surprised or startled could potentially let part of his true form show.

 

It had already happened three times around Victor. The first was when he was returning his wallet. He had not seen Victor's dog on the bed, and when it barked, it scared him so badly that he had temporarily lost control of how many tails were visible to humans. Realizing his other tails were starting to materialize, he had run away in fear. Then the two times he had collided with Victor when he was in his human form had surprised him so much that he'd had fur sprout over much of his body, along with a fox's tail. Thankfully both times the fur and tail had been covered by his human clothing, but he still feared Victor's reaction. Yes, Victor had seen him in his one-tailed fox form and said that he accepted him, but could he really trust the man? Many people said they were accepting of the supernatural in theory, but when faced with the reality, their instincts told them that different was dangerous.

 

But from what he had witnessed both in person and from a distance, Victor seemed like a genuine person. Yuuri had openly admitted to Vicchan that the man was physically very attractive. His smile was breathtaking, and his blue-green eyes reminded Yuuri of the crystal-clear sky centuries ago, when exhaust and other pollution didn't exist. And though he'd had fun over the years, changing into the ideal image of certain humans to tease them and bring some semblance of excitement into his long life, there had never been anyone that he had felt truly drawn to. Well, no one until Victor came around.

 

Yuuri wasn't sure what it was about Victor that pulled Yuuri to him, but deep down he felt like for the first time in his life, he might've found someone he could be with. But Yuuri found himself fighting against the attraction as he approached his 1000th birthday. What if he was gifted his 9th tail? If he fell in love with Victor, would he be able to leave him? Would he even remember Victor if he became a tenko? Would Victor remember him if he were a tenko? If Victor ended up loving Yuuri in return, could Yuuri live with himself if he left and broke Victor's heart?

 

_Yuuri!_

 

The sudden calling of his name startled Yuuri out of his thoughts. He looked up and Vicchan was slowing from a run to a slow walk.

 

_What is it?_

 

_Listen! Do you not hear the noises?_

 

Yuuri put a stop to this thoughts and listened to his surroundings. He heard a dog bark in the distance and the faint sounds of a human calling after the dog. He immediately crouched down and tried to make himself as small as possible. Seven of his tails vanished instantaneously as Yuuri tried to make himself seem as unthreatening as possible should the human accidently find him.

 

_What are a human and dog doing out this far? I thought you said there was no one around here!_

 

_There wasn't, not when we started. My guess is that the dog ran off and the human is chasing after, possibly a pet. But the sounds they are making have been getting closer, so there's the possibility that the dog smelled us. Stay back, and I will confront them. I promise to do no harm unless absolutely necessary._

Vicchan nudged Yuuri behind some thick bushes just outside of a clearing, then walked closer and waited in the tree line. Yuuri was shaking in fear. They had never been disturbed on their runs, ever. In their 998 years of escaping to the forest to have time and space to themselves, no human had ever gotten near them. Why now?

 

The frantic barks grew loud as the dog that Yuuri couldn't see burst into the clearing.

 

_Yuuri, stay hidden. I will tell you when it is safe to come out._

 

Yuuri heard the threatening rumbles of Vicchan's wolf growls, but the dog didn't seem to be affected. The frantic barking continued, and the sounds of the human dashing through the woods grew closer. Yuuri curled himself into a tiny ball, mentally trying to will the human to just pick up the dog and leave without incident.

 

All of a sudden, Vicchan's growls became more threatening.

 

_Yuuri, the human has shown himself! Stay where you are!_

 

A split second later, a terrified but familiar voice rang out.

 

"I know you don't understand me, but it's ok! It's ok!"

 

Yuuri's head popped up, his ears immediately went on a swivel. _Was that...Victor?_

 

"Please don't hurt my Makkachin!"

 

Yuuri's heart skipped a beat as he came to the realization that Makkachin and Victor were the two that had found them. And Makkachin and Victor were the two facing down a very angry, very possessive, and very protective Vicchan.

 

_Yuuri! The human is trying to leave, but the dog is being persistent. I will not kill, but I will do what I must to ensure that these two leave immediately. I'm sorry for any unpleasant noises you might hear._

 

Yuuri snapped, all eight tails simultaneously bursting into existence.

 

_NO!!_

 

Without a second thought, Yuuri burst into the clearing, placed himself in front of Victor, faced down Vicchan, and screamed.

 

_NO! DO NOT TOUCH EITHER OF THEM! DO YOU NOT RECOGNIZE THE VOICES OR SMELLS OF THESE TWO?!_

 

Yuuri dashed forward and swiped at Vicchan in a blind rage, before running back and placing himself in front of Victor once again.

 

_YUU-_

 

_HOW DARE YOU THREATEN TO HARM THESE TWO IN ANY WAY!_

 

Another swipe.

 

_YUURI, WHAT AR-_

 

_NO! STAND DOWN VICCHAN! STAND DOWN NOW!!_

 

Another swipe.

 

Vicchan stood in shock as Yuuri screamed at him, all eight tails waving around in agitation _. I wasn't going to do anything particularly gruesome or painful. What is wrong with him? Doesn't he see I'm just trying to protect him and his identity?! Then he thinks it wise to go and exposes himself with all his tails in front of this human?! What is Yuuri thinking?!_

 

Vicchan lowered his head as his growls grew lower and more menacing, his body tensing, getting ready to lunge past Yuuri.

 

_You've purposefully exposed yourself, and now you've forced me into a position that requires more drastic actions than I had initially planned to use. Move! Aside!_

 

Before he could move, Yuuri had already run up and placed his front paws on Vicchan's shoulders.

 

_No Vicchan, please! Do you seriously not recognize these two? You've been a poodle for how many centuries now and you don't recognize the one other poodle we've personally been near? That's Makkachin! That's Victor! From the onsen! My Victor! Please Vicchan! Please stop!_

 

The growling instantly died in Vicchan's throat. He looked up to see a larger version of his dog self, and a man with grey hair and eyes wide open in pure fear, both matching the descriptions Yuuri had given over the many nights they had talked about the newcomers. Vicchan's tail immediately fell and tucked between his back legs.

 

_Oh no..._

 

He fell to the ground and rolled on his side, exposing his vulnerable stomach to Yuuri.

 

_Yuuri, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't look. I didn't think. My only thoughts were to protect you. I didn't even consider that this stranger was the man you've been mentioning. The man you've taken an interest in. I didn't think that anyone not a local would come out this far. Please Yuuri, forgive me!_

 

Yuuri walked over to Vicchan and licked at his face, soothing his best friend.

 

_It's ok, I forgive you. I realize you haven't personally seen either of them, so you wouldn't immediately recognize either of them. Your intentions to protect me were pure, but this is one person I don't need you to help me with. Go. Cool your head and calm your heart rate. I will take care of Victor and Makkachin, then meet you back at the onsen later tonight._

 

Yuuri took a few steps back, giving Vicchan space to stand back up. Vicchan hauled himself to his feet, turned to leave, then looked back towards Victor and Makkachin with his head low and whined pitifully in apology.

 

_Again, I'm so sorry..._

 

Yuuri watched as Vicchan disappeared into the shadows then listened as the sound of him running away grew faint.

 

Yuuri turned back to see Victor still looking awestruck at what had just happened. He took a moment to look over the two of them. Makkachin seemed fine. Victor had a few small trails of blood running down his arms, but nothing serious. After satisfying himself that they would be physically fine to make it back to the onsen, he turned and nodded his head up, in an attempt to tell them they were free and safe to leave. Yuuri stared as Victor looked around at the trees, then looked down in shame.

 

"I, uh...I don't, um...know...how to get out of here..."

 

Yuuri continued to stare in disbelief. _Is he being serious...?_

 

"Look, I'm sorry! One minute I'm hearing a wolf howl off in the distance, and the next Makkachin is running off. I hadn't exactly been marking my way or anything. I was barely able to keep up with her!"

 

Yuuri took what Victor said to heart. If someone he cared about had suddenly rushed off towards something potentially dangerous, Yuuri wasn't sure how much he would be able to logically think in that moment. Yuuri huffed, realizing that his run was now over. He smelled the air, searching for the scent of seawater, then started walking when he figured out his directions. He looked back as he got near the edge of the clearing to see Makkachin watching him walk off but Victor still staring off at nothing. He barked once to get Victor's attention, then waited for them to catch up before continuing out of the woods. Several times, Yuuri looked back to make sure his directionally challenged visitors were still behind him and hadn't gotten themselves lost again.

 

As they neared the forest's edge, Yuuri realized all his tails were still visible. He sighed before concentrating on creating the illusion of only one tail. Once he was satisfied, he walked out onto the beach. He watched as Victor emerged, his face clearly showing his relief at being somewhere familiar once again. Yuuri waited a moment to see what Victor would do. To his surprise, Victor let Makkachin go then laid down on the sand. A moment later, Victor turned his head to face him.

 

"Thank you. For everything. For protecting us. For getting us back safely. I don't know how you happened to be there are the exact moment I needed someone, nor do I know why you care about us enough to put yourself in that position, but I'm not going to question it. So I'll just tell you thank you again."

 

Yuuri was shocked, before he realized that just as Victor and Makkachin were essentially strangers to Vicchan, Vicchan was just as much of a stranger to Victor, if not a more terrifying one. Vicchan always stayed hidden if there were other dogs to make sure that the visiting owners followed the rules about keeping their dogs restrained. And even if Victor had seen Vicchan in his poodle form, there's no way he would've know that the wolf and toy poodle were the same being.

 

Yuuri slowly walked up to Victor, then tapped on his hand. He merely meant to see if Victor was still ok, as his exhaustion was becoming more visible as he calmed down from his encounter. But to his surprise, Victor reached up and scratched his side. Following his gut, Yuuri took a few more steps to get a closer look at Victor. _Even run ragged by an adrenaline crash, he's still gorgeous._ Then without thinking, Yuuri bent down and licked Victors nose in a small fox kiss.

 

A second later, Yuuri realized what he did, and jumped back in embarrassment. _What did I just do? Not only has he seen all my tails, but I just went and invaded his personal space. I can't imagine what he thinks of me now..._

 

He looked to Victor, surprised to see the man giggling and patting the sand next to him, wordlessly inviting Yuuri to rejoin him. Yuuri eventually steeled his nerves and walked back towards Victor. He sat down near his hip, then cautiously leaned against Victor. He tensed when he felt Victor's hand touch his fur, but relaxed when he realized Victor was doing nothing but continuing the scratches from earlier.

 

As they sat in silence, Yuuri pondered his situation.

 

 _He_ _saw all my tails. He must've seen my hoshi no tama, but made no attempts to take it. I even kissed his nose, but he still didn't reject me. Instead, he brought me back close, and seems to be legitimately ok with everything he's seen and witnessed today. Maybe...just maybe...he's actually different and doesn't mind what I am. If today doesn't scare him away, then maybe I can show him more. Besides, tenko are extremely powerful beings. I'm sure there's something I would be able to do if I achieve that status. And who's to say that it will happen as soon as I turn 1000. I could have years to find a solution. My heart keeps pulling me towards Victor in a way it has never done with another person before. Perhaps I should finally listen to what it's trying to tell me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So??? How was it???
> 
> If you liked it, let me know, and I can do more more Yuuri POV chapters in the future...when it fits of course. If not, then I'll figure something out (▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)
> 
> Edit: Forgot to originally add this. Anyways, the description of Tenko:  
> Tenko are a type of divine beast in Japanese folklore. After reaching 1,000 years of age and gaining its ninth tail, a kitsune (fox) turns a golden color (though some sources say white instead of gold), becoming a 'Tenko' (天狐 "heavenly fox"/"celestial fox"), the most powerful form of the kitsune, and then ascends to the heavens.  
> ^^ That last bit of the last sentence is what Yuuri is afraid of if he falls in love with Victor.


	8. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the meeting in the forest.
> 
> I feel like I'm on a roll with this story atm. 3 chapters in the past few days? Impressive for me. At least for chapters of this length. Also, I promise to respond to comments on previous chapters when it's not 2:10am and I'm not about to die from exhaustion but running on just enough adrenaline to post this chapter (＿ ＿*) zzZZzzZZ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Vicchan feels so guilty for how he treated Victor and Makka. How will he use his age and wisdom to make up for it?

Yuuri walked into his bedroom to find Vicchan sitting hunched over on his bed, his ears back and whimpering.

 

"Vicchan, I already told you. You're forgiven. You can stop moping around in my room."

 

_Are...are you sure?_

 

"Yes, I'm sure. I was actually hoping I could talk to you, if you're up for it."

 

Vicchan perked up.

 

_What would I do if you found someone else to talk to? It's been quite a while since I did any official okuri-inu duties. I doubt anyone would even notice me or pay homage to my deeds. I've also lost any desires to stalk the weak and weary and kill them when they stumble. Of course you can talk. It's part of why I've stuck around for nearly a millennium._

 

Yuuri sat on his bed and grabbed the hem of his shirt, twisting it in nervousness.

 

"Ok. So. I, uh, think I'm ready to try and maybe take a chance on Victor."

 

_Are you sure Yuuri?_

 

"I don't know for sure. But I feel this draw, this connection towards him. And I want to explore what we maybe could be. When I walked them back out of the forest, I forgot I had all my tails showing, including my hoshi no tama, but he made no move to take it; he didn't even mention it or the tails later. He just seemed to take it in stride as something normal. Then I, uh...I...I may or may not have, in the moment, gotten close and uh...licked his nose."

 

Yuuri's face flushed and he dropped his face into his hands.

 

_Well, well, well Yuuri. Someone is suddenly feeling bold._

 

Yuuri groaned into his hands.

 

"Oh my god, shut up."

 

Vicchan's chest heaved in puppy laughter.

 

_I'm sorry, I'm just teasing. But I'll stop, I promise. Please continue._

 

"Well, I don't have a whole lot more to say. I just wanted to let you know of my intentions. I have no idea how to broach the topic of how human Yuuri is the same as the black and blue fox. I'm pretty confident that Victor is fond of the fox, but I have no idea how Victor feels about human Yuuri."

 

_Then why don't you spend a little more time with him as human Yuuri, and then tell him when the time is right. He's seen pretty much all there is to see of fox Yuuri, and hasn't had anything bad to say, so I'd say that's positive news. And if he ends up liking human Yuuri as well, then there shouldn't be a problem. I won't lie and say I promise he won't be upset when he finds out that you're both the fox and the person, but if you're honest with him and give him as much time and space as he needs to process and accept the situation, I don't see why it can't work out in the end._

 

"That's...I like that idea. Thank you Vicchan. Now, um, do you have any idea where I should start?"

 

Vicchan stood and paced back and forth on the bed.

 

_Um...oh! They've both already seen you and all your tails. The biggest fear for your kind when it comes to dogs is that they aren't fooled by kitsune illusions, so they are more likely to expose you for what you really are. But Victor already knows what you are and has already seen all your tails. So why don't you and the Katsuki's drop the dog rule. Let Makkachin off her leash around the onsen. I'm sure that would make Victor really happy. And if you want an excuse to talk to him, tell the Katsuki's you want to be the one to tell him his dog is free to roam around._

 

"That's genius. Thank you Vicchan...again."

 

* * * * *

 

"Um, Hiroko, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second."

 

Hiroko turned and bounced over to Yuuri, throwing her arms around him in a large hug.

 

"Yuuri! I haven't seen you out and about in quite a while. What can I do for you?"

 

"Well, I wanted to let you know I think it's ok to drop the dog rule with Victor and Makkachin."

 

"Are you sure Yuuri? They haven't been here for very long. Are you confidant that you know them well enough to let Makkachin roam free."

 

"I'm sure. I don't want to go into details right now, but Victor...he knows what I am. Well, he doesn't know that I'm the fox, but he's met the fox...and seen fox me...with all my tails..."

 

Hiroko jerked back in shock.

 

"Yuuri! H-How? Why?"

 

"It was an accident, I swear!"

 

Hiroko rubbed her hand on her forehead, trying to process what Yuuri had just said.

 

"Ok, ok. Do we need to do anything because he knows?"

 

"No, no, no! He's been a perfect gentleman. Well, as much as can be between a fox and a human. He hasn't said anything about my tails, about my ball, nothing. After the incident when he saw my tails, he just laid down in the sand and pet me in silence. Then when the sun finally set, he gave me an awkward side hug, then walked away with Makkachin."

 

"That's it?"

 

"That's it. Please, l know it might be hard for you to believe, but I feel like there's something between us, and I want to explore what it could be."

 

"Oh Yuuri~!"

 

"Hiroko. Stop. I just told you I don't even know what it is that's between us. You don't need to start gushing over me yet. Anyways, I figured...well, Vicchan figured, that a good way to start on his good side would be to drop the dog rule with Makkachin. And to have me be the one to tell him."

 

"Of course, of course! I'll let everyone else know. Now go, go tell your Victor the good news."

 

"He's not 'my Victor'."

 

Hiroko merely waved her hand dismissively, then walked into the back with a smile on her face.

 

* * * * *

 

As Victor returned to Yu-Topia, he stuttered to a stop at the sight of Yuuri standing near the front door. To Victor's utter shock, the boy known to be terrified of dogs had a dog sitting next to him; and not any dog, but a toy poodle that was colored almost the same as his Makka. Yuuri's eyes were darting around, nervousness clearly visible on his face. Once he spotted Victor, his eyes darted between the dog next to him and Victor's face multiple times, before a shy smile grew on his face.

 

Makka, however, was not so reserved. At the sight of another dog, Makkachin lunged forward, nearly pulling Victor to the ground, yipping in excitement. Her tail wagged so hard her entire butt wiggled back and forth. The smaller poodle, surprisingly, hardly flinched at Makka's sudden enthusiasm. The lack of response was oddly foreign to Victor. Most other dogs either cowered at Makka's energy, or responded in the same.

 

"H-Hi Victor. I'm glad I caught you. I have some hopefully good news for you. And I'm sure you now have some questions for me."

 

Victor snapped his jaw shut and nodded mutely.

 

"You can, uh, follow me. We'll sit in the family area."

 

Victor watched as Yuuri looked down at the poodle and patted his leg, motioning for the small dog to follow. Victor tightened Makka's leash, trying to contain the larger poodle. As they walked past the front desk, Victor glanced at Hiroko, who just smiled and gave a small wave. After walking through a back door, Victor rapidly looked around, taking in the new sights of the Katsuki family living area. When Yuuri sat down at a chabudai, Victor's jaw dropped again when the toy poodle crawled into Yuuri's lap and licked Yuuri's chin.

 

"Sit, Victor. Sit."

 

Once Victor was settled with a barely contained Makka by his side, he looked across the table, confusion and questions jumbling his thoughts.

 

"Ok, so I guess I'll start with the good news. Makkachin might be overly energetic and full of a bit too much love, but she's pretty much harmless. I know you were told about the dog rule when you first arrived, how dogs are to be kept in room or on a leash at all times for my sake. Well, considering its a rule for me, I wanted to be the one to let you know that the rule no longer applies to you and Makkachin. She is free to roam around as much as she wants. Per my request, everyone here now knows and won't stop her."

 

Victor's eyes lit up at the news.

 

"Really?! Oh thank you Yuuri! She hasn't given me too much trouble dealing with the restrictions, but I'm sure she'll be thrilled to be able to finally follow everyone and demand love and attention. She can be rather needy. I do take full responsibility for that though; I never set many rules for her other than the basics."

 

Yuuri's smile grew a little at Victor's enthusiasm. _I definitely wouldn't object if he was willing to give me half as much dedication as he does to Makkachin._ He briefly glanced down as he cuddled Vicchan before looking back up and meeting Victor's gaze.

 

"I'm also guessing you're wondering who this little guy is?"

 

"I'm actually extremely curious how the man who everyone claims is scared of dogs is willing to let a dog sit in his lap."

 

"It's not super exciting..."

 

"No, no. My curiosity has been piqued. I'm ready for story time."

 

"Ok. If you're sure. I never originally had problems with dogs. Then an incident happened when I was really little. I was out exploring, walking around on my own. It's a small town, everyone knows everyone else, so my parents weren't concerned for me. I was walking along the path between the beach and the forest, no one was around, and I heard a loud growl. Long story short, I ended up getting chased by a dog through the forest. Little me thought it would be easier to lose it in the woods with all the trees and bushes and branches in the way...you get the idea. In the end, all it did was slow me down. My little legs eventually gave out, and I ended up with a very angry Shiba Inu standing over me, teeth bared and snarling. Yes, I know they aren't usually considered the most terrifying or vicious dogs, but when it's nearly as big as you, what breed it is doesn't really matter. Then all of a sudden, this random little poodle comes barreling out of nowhere, stands in between my legs, and snapped at the other dog. Her growling and barking was so high pitched it would have been comical if I wasn't so terrified in the moment. Anyways, she stood there and wouldn't leave my side until she had bullied the other dog enough to leave.

 

"I don't know how long I sat there, probably squeezing the poor thing too tightly. I carried her home and locked us in my room, too scared to come out but not wanting to let go of my protector. Mom finally convinced me to unlock the door for her sake; things like bathroom breaks, food and water, etcetera etcetera. After lots of yelling and arguing and pouting, mom ended up putting out flyers and made calls to see if anyone had lost a young female poodle. After several weeks of asking around, no one came forward to claim her, so Mom said I could officially keep her. I named her Megumi, or blessing. I think you can guess why young Yuuri thought he was oh so clever.

 

"I didn't even consider the thought of a newly developed phobia until another dog approached me while I was out walking Megumi a while later. It was a local pet, one that I had never had issues with before. It was a young puppy, not much bigger than Megumi, but as soon as I saw it walking towards me, I froze. My heart started racing, each breath never felt like enough, and I felt completely sick to my stomach. Megumi must've noticed the change, because one minute she was calmly standing beside me, and the next she was standing in front of me, her hackles were raised, and she was quietly growling. Thankfully, the puppy turned and left with no incident. Once it kept happening with other dogs, my parents took me to a therapist, who told me that because of the attack, I had most likely developed cynophobia, or a fear or dogs.

 

"It was hard at first. Cynophobia is especially debilitating, more-so than something like spiders, because dogs are such an intrinsic part of everyday life. But constantly having Megumi with me helped keep me calm. My parents even offered to get her certified as an emotional support dog, but the people in town let me bring her everywhere already, so it would've been a waste of time and money. She was an integral part of my life.

 

"Several years after she came into my life, she started eating less. Concerned, as she usually had a very healthy appetite, we took her to the vet and found out she was pregnant. When she went and got herself knocked up, we don't know. She ended up having a single puppy, a little girl I eventually named Akiko. We have no idea what breed the father was; Akiko looked just as poodle-y as her mother. And when Megumi became too old to go out with me all the time, Akiko starting taking her place, including acting like an anchor for my mind when I saw other dogs. Or warning them off if they got too close, whichever was required. And once Megumi died, Akiko never left my side while I mourned. Years later, almost the exact same thing happened. Akiko was suddenly pregnant, had a single puppy, no clue about the father, and the new puppy was just as poodle-y. The only difference was that this time is was a little boy puppy. I had no idea what to name him, since I had been preparing for another little girl. A couple days after the birth, when we were on one of our walks, I found an old, worn collar with a single tag on it. There was no address or phone number, just a name: Vicchan. I brought it home and asked my family about it, but no one could remember any pet in the town having that name. But it stuck in my mind, and so this little guy right here got a name.

 

"The doggy descendents from Megumi have been the only dogs that haven't triggered my cynophobia, and for whatever reason, have always acted as my guardians and protectors. I've never trained them to do so. They just...do. When it comes to other dogs, I've had to take time to get used to them, if I'm ever actually able to fully. S-So yeah. That's, uh...that's my story."

 

Victor gazed at Yuuri, unblinking. It hadn't been a very long story, but it had been packed with so much information on the man that Victor was still trying to process everything. Victor couldn't imagine being in such a vulnerable situation. Before he could say anything, Yuuri spoke up again.

 

"It's not something I'm fond of admitting. I hate that I can't walk around my own hometown without the potential of having a panic attack. My parents and Mari do so much for me, to make sure I'm ok, but I feel like such a burden sometimes. I feel...well, I feel weak that I can't take care of myself, that I need someone or something else with me just to keep me normal."

 

Yuuri looked down, and Victor noticed that Yuuri's eyes were wet with unshed tears.

 

"...I hate it..."

 

Victor reached across the table, and closed his hand over Yuuri's.

 

"Having a fear, that's not weakness. It's only a weakness if you let it control your life. But you've taken actions to overcome your fear. That's strength. And just because you have help controlling that fear doesn't diminish that strength any. If anything, I believe it only makes you stronger. It takes a lot of bravery and strength to ask for help."

 

Yuuri looked up and locked eyes with Victor.

 

"Thank you Victor. I know it might seem strange to you, but hearing it from someone not in my immediate family is nice. You're not obligated to take my side."

 

Victor's heart-shaped smile lit up his face and his eyes sparkled in mirth.

 

"I'm always willing to listen Yuuri, good or bad. I think you're an interesting person, and I'd like to know more about you, if you're willing to tell."

 

Victor winked, and Yuuri's face flushed all the way to the tips of his ears.

 

* * * * *

 

_Well, that was a rather impressive back story. I don't think you've ever gone into so much detail._

 

"Well, I mean, some parts were true Vicchan. You know that I'm not afraid of dogs solely because I'm a kitsune. And I've always had a poodle with me since the incident in my younger years."

 

_I just...don't get into this story too deep. I understand what you said wasn't entirely false, but did you see Victor's face once you finished? I think because of his connection to Makkachin, he seriously took your story to heart. Just be sure to not make your lies too intricate. The more lies you tell, no matter how much truth they're based on, the more it could hurt Victor when he finds out your real background. And the more he's hurt, the longer it'll take for him to forgive you for lying. And keep in mind that if you go too far, you could push him past the point of no return._

 

Yuuri sighed and flopped onto his bed.

 

"I know, I know. I can't guarantee I won't tell any more lies, but I'll do my best. I would prefer if he still liked me and wanted me after everything is settled."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much more will Yuuri really end up saying? How will Victor react when he eventually finds out? How much do Yuuri and Vicchan remember from the night Yuuri's family was slaughtered? Stay tuned!
> 
> A chabudai is a short-legged table used in traditional Japanese homes. Not only were there some in the anime, but the fact that Yuuri is nearly a millenia in age, I'd figure he's quite fond of the more traditional items.


	9. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sing-song voice* I have a beta now!  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> The wonderful [ Adrianna99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/pseuds/Adrianna99) is looking over my story and I'm super excited! She's got her own amazing work, so I definitely suggest checking it out here on AO3, or say hi on her Tumblr [ here](https://iwritebetterthanispeak.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Also, the very talented [ la-loom](https://la-loom.tumblr.com/) drew some crazy adorable pictures of Victor cuddling with fox Yuuri! I'm super thankful, because the drawings are EXACTLY how I envisioned Yuuri in his fox form when I was thinking about all his markings and details!!
> 
> Now without further ado...  
> Let the drama begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH!! I am so so so sorry for taking so long to publish a new chapter!!  
> orz  
> m(. .)m  
> <(_ _)>
> 
> I spent a week at home with my parents, who decided to move out into the middle of nowhere so my mom would have room for her horse. But they have no wifi, and the 'regular' internet is shared so its so slow during the day it's essentially non-existent. It only works regularly, according to my mother, from about 0300-0400 because everyone else is asleep. Even my phone barely got cell signal. Getting enough signal for data was a miracle, and it came and went, there was no sweet spot to sit. Needless to say, for someone more technologically dependent, it was miserable. But then I came home, and I had to make up for the week of missed internet related updates, both YOI and non-YOI related. Then work became a disaster because a girl quit, so we've been swamped trying to cover her shifts (there aren't a lot of us to begin with). Yeah, it's been bad.
> 
> ANYWAYS! I also wanted to say thank you to those of you who have been sticking with this story! I kept re-reading all the wonderful comments left by you guys, and it really helped get me back in a writing mindset. And now I'm back and my more regularly scheduled updates of 1 new chapter per week (ish? maybe?) should resume.

 

Makkachin relished in her new found freedom around the onsen. To Victor's disbelief, she didn't jump up on anyone other than himself. He often found her merely walking up to the other guests and looking up at them with her big, dark eyes, pleading for attention. Even Yuuri seemed to quickly bond with Makka.

 

The only one that didn't seem fond of Makkachin was Vicchan. The toy poodle tolerated the standard poodle’s presence, but it was immediately obvious who was in charge when Makka tried anything more than simply existing. It was actually amusing to Victor, watching his normally charismatic dog fail at making a friend. Initially, Makka constantly tried to bowl over and entice Vicchan to play, but each attempt ended in defeat. Vicchan usually plopped down on his butt and growled quietly, which would send Makka darting away, ears back and tail down. Not quite tucked between her legs, but definitely down.

 

Victor couldn't blame her though. There were moments when the noises Vicchan made seemed more vicious and sounded lower than what should be possible for such a tiny dog to make. Vicchan might have been small in stature, but there was something innately formidable about the toy poodle.

 

* * * * *

 

Vicchan dashed into Yuuri's room and darted under the bed. Yuuri looked up, wondering what had gotten Vicchan so worked up, when Makkachin quickly ran by his door.

 

"Vicchan...are you...hiding?"

 

Vicchan's front half slowly appeared out from under the bed, before his little legs gave out and he sprawled on the floor.

 

_Yuuri, I don't know how much longer I can take it. That...that BEAST...is wearing on my last nerves._

 

"Beast?"

 

_Victor's dog._

 

Yuuri gaped down at his companion.

 

"Makkachin?"

 

Vicchan stared up at him, an irritated look on his face.

 

 _Yes. In a similar concept to how all dogs see through your illusions and know what you are, she knows I'm not an ordinary poodle. But being an ordinary poodle herself, she can't express that knowledge in any way other than getting overly excitable around_ _me. It's really annoying. I love you, I really do, and I want the whatever it is between you and Victor to work out, but if you could please speed up the process as much as possible so I can put her in her place properly, I'd be very appreciative._

 

"Vicchan! She's not really that bad...is she?"

 

Vicchan's ears flattened against his head.

 

_Not bad? Not bad?! Don't say those words to me Yuuri! I've seen you. Still walking around in bulky, heavy clothes, even though it's getting warmer outside. Don't for a second think I haven't seen how your butt will suddenly poof out and get a little larger when she startles you. Your tails keep popping out, and you don't want anyone, a.k.a. Victor, to notice. I've even heard the Katsuki's whispering, wondering why you're dressed the way you are. You're acting different, people are noticing, and it's all that stupid poodle's fault!_

 

"Vicchan, be nice. If dogs in general didn't upset me, I wouldn't have to hide under my clothes. It's not Makka's fault, it's my nerves."

 

Vicchan looked away, his tail twitching in agitation.

 

_Whatever. I still want to show her that I'm not some fun little toy for her to play with. I am a large and fearsome yōkai!_

 

Yuuri couldn't help but giggle at the high pitched growls coming from Vicchan.

 

"Oh yes, so very intimidating."

 

* * * * *

 

"Yuuri! I haven't seen you in a couple days. How have you been?"

 

Yuuri turned his head at the familiar voice and smiled.

 

"Hi Victor! I've been good, thank you. Is there something I can do for you?"

 

"Well, yes. I was wondering if your family had any other open rooms available."

 

"We should have some. Here, come with me to the front desk, and I can check for you."

 

Yuuri opened the door and gestured for Victor to pass, then closed it behind them. As they started walking, Yuuri looked over at Victor.

 

"May I ask why you're looking for another room? Are you expecting company?"

 

"Actually, yes I am. A certain someone from back home in Russia."

 

Yuuri's heart skipped a beat as he listened to the affectionate tone Victor used to speak about this mysterious person.

 

"O-Oh, really? Well, uh, you must be pretty close to this person if they're flying several hours to come visit you here."

 

Victor's eyes lit up, and Yuuri's heart began to sink.

 

"I'd certainly say so. Well, maybe it's only me that thinks so. Yuri..."

 

Yuuri quickly looked up upon hearing his name, only to inwardly cringe at the dejected look on Victor's face. _Oh god, Victor...he's...is he pining after someone? Oh please no, no, no._

 

"He tends to keep people at a distance, but I know it's just a facade. He didn't have the greatest childhood, so he acts all tough and mean, but I know deep down he's genuinely a good guy. I just wish he'd let me get closer to him."

 

Yuuri ripped his eyes away from Victor as they approached the counter. His chest felt heavy and his hands were shaking slightly. As he pulled up the reservation listings, Yuuri did his best to control his emotions.

 

"W-We uh, have a couple rooms available right now. There is, um, one right across the hall from you if y-you'd like to have him close by..."

 

_Please don't want the room nearby, please don't want the room nearby..._

 

"Really? Oh, that'd be great! Being so close physically will hopefully help me get closer to him emotionally!"

 

Yuuri felt his stomach heave as he listened to the joy in Victor's voice. He refused to look up, for fear that the tears he could feel forming would overflow and fall down his cheeks. Not wanting to know any more at the moment, he merely jotted down 'Victor's friend' next to the room number, then started to walk away. Unfortunately, Victor decided to follow.

 

"Thank you so much for your help Yuuri! I'll be sure to introduce you two when he gets here. Just don't take anything mean he says to heart. Like I said before, he likes to lash out to protect himself, but that's all it is; he doesn't honestly mean it. If you gave it some time, and I'm sure you two could really hit it off."

 

 _Sure, because that's what I want. To befriend the guy who has already unwittingly snagged the heart of the one person in nearly a millennium I've ever seriously considered being with._ Yuuri took a deep breath, then put on his best, fake, customer service smile.

 

"I guess we'll have to see once he gets here. Now if you'll excuse me, there's something I need to do."

 

* * * * *

 

As soon as Yuuri rounded the next corner and was out of Victor's line of sight, he dashed towards his room, the tears he had been holding back were now freely falling down his face. His breath hitched, and he choked back a sob. He ripped open his door, then slammed it shut behind him. Vicchan, who had been asleep on the bed, jolted awake, and immediately went on alert once he saw Yuuri barely maintaining his composure.

 

_Y-Yuuri! What happened?! What's wrong?!_

 

"I...he..."

 

Yuuri shuddered as a full sob wrenched itself from his chest.

 

"I-I-I'm too l-la-late..."

 

Vicchan leapt off the bed and ran up to Yuuri's feet.

 

_Yuuri, what are you talking about?! Talk to me Yuuri!!_

 

"I-I can't, I-I'm sorry, I...I have to g-go..."

 

Before Vicchan could say anything, Yuuri instantly transformed into the fox, jumped out his window, and sprinted away in the direction of the closest undeveloped land. Vicchan panicked and transformed into his wolf form, knowing his smaller poodle legs would never be able to catch up with Yuuri. Furniture rattled and smaller decorations were sent flying as his body uncontrollably grew nearly 10 times larger in the small room. A tiny part of Vicchan's mind registered the fact that they'd have to come up with an excuse for the noise and mess later, and another minuscule part tried to reason that the people of Hasetsu might be terrified to see such a large wolf running through town. But at the moment, the majority of his focus was on finding Yuuri. An emotionally distraught kitsune with 999 years worth of magic and power was not something that could be let loose in the small coastal town.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't the artwork amazing!!
> 
> Anyways, now I'm off to get some sleep!  
> Thank you again for reading!


	10. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have much to say, other than I'm still so happy I have [ Adrianna99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/pseuds/Adrianna99) as a beta! *bows to the master of error spotting*

Yuuri ran.

 

There was no endpoint, no specific location that appealed to him. He just wanted to get as far away as possible from anything that could break his heart any more than it already was. Even as he began to tire and his speed slowed dramatically, he still ran.

 

After some time, he heard the loud, heavy footsteps of something following him, gaining on him. Knowing he didn't have the energy to outrun whatever was now so close behind, he turned, and crouched, ready to pounce and lash out and whatever or whoever thought it would be wise to chase a distressed kitsune. More of his tails emerged and he increased his physical size, hoping to be more intimidating.

 

A large figure emerged and Yuuri blindly lunged, teeth bared and claws out. But before he could connect with his target, a large mass hit his chest and sent him flying sideways, what little air he had in his lungs forced out by the blow. Yuuri gasped for breath and looked at his alleged attacker and saw Vicchan standing nearby, looking unimpressed.

 

_You forget which of us is a hunter, stalker, and killer by nature and which of us is a shape shifting prankster. You could never take me on._

 

Yuuri lay there, chest heaving, as his brain slowly registered the fact that he had tried to attack Vicchan; that he had been so blinded by his emotions that Vicchan had needed to resort to swiping at Yuuri with a massive paw to snap him out of it. Yuuri's eyes grew big as he finally realized the situation, before he curled in on himself as another wave of grief swept over him.

 

_Vicchan, I'm so sorry!_

 

Yuuri's size grew smaller and smaller as he rushed to speak.

 

_I was just so upset, and I wasn't thinking, and I can't believe I tried to attack you, and god, you probably hate me now, and-_

 

_Yuuri!_

 

Yuuri flinched and looked up at Vicchan.

 

_You're rambling._

 

_Oh. My bad. Sorry._

 

Vicchan walked towards the trembling ball of fur and curled his much larger body around the fox, then threw a paw over Yuuri's body and pulled him close.

 

_Stop apologizing. You were really upset about something back at the onsen. I was the one not thinking when I chased you, but I couldn't let you be alone. You know I won't hold what you do in an emotional outburst against you._

 

Yuuri cuddled into Vicchans's warmth.

 

_Do you feel like you can tell me what happened, or do you need more time to sort your thoughts and calm down?_

 

Yuuri nudged his nose further into Vicchan's thick fur.

 

_Just...let me stay like this for a while._

 

* * * * *

 

While Yuuri slept, exhausted from his emotional break, Vicchan quickly ran to get some food for the two of them. When he returned, he stashed the food nearby and curled back around Yuuri, closing his eyes and enjoying the closeness.

 

When Vicchan opened his eyes again, it was dark, the sun had already set. He gently tried to stretch, but his movements woke up Yuuri. Yuuri's eyes blinked open, and he groaned.

 

_Vicchan...what time is it?_

 

_I don't know. I accidentally fell asleep myself._

 

Yuuri slowly stood and stretched. His stomach rumbled, and Yuuri hunched over slightly and quietly whined.

 

_Ow. That hurt more than it should have. I guess it's been a while since I last ate. And I'm sure I burned a lot of energy running._

 

Vicchan lazed on the ground for a moment, before heaving himself up onto his feet.

 

_I went and got us some food earlier. I guess now would be a good time to eat._

 

Vicchan retrieved their food, and they quickly ate in a comfortable silence.

 

_Yuuri..._

_Vicchan..._

 

They both paused.

 

_Go ahead Yuuri._

 

Yuuri sat down in front of Vicchan, his head hung low.

 

_Vicchan...thank you for coming after me. I still don't know why an Okuri inu decided to become the personal guardian of a kitsune, but I really appreciate it. I know if I had been on my own, my thoughts would have spiraled out of control._

 

Vicchan nudged Yuuri's side with his nose.

 

_Do you feel comfortable talking about those thoughts to me now?_

 

_Yeah, I think so._

 

Vicchan gently tapped his paw on Yuuri's head.

 

_Whenever you're ready. We both have all the time in the world._

 

Yuuri sat silently, then brought his head up to look Vicchan in the eyes.

 

_Victor has a lover._

 

Vicchan's eyes widened in shock.

 

_What?!_

 

_Well, at least he has someone he really likes and wants to be with._

 

_Did he tell you that specifically? What did you hear?_

 

Yuuri brushed a paw back and forth against the ground.

 

_Victor found me earlier, and asked if we had any more available rooms. When I asked who it was for, he said it was a 'certain someone' from Russia that he hoped he could get closer to. He ever requested that this person stay in the room across the hall from him because 'maybe being closer physically will help me get closer to him emotionally'._

 

Vicchan's chest rumbled.

 

_I don't claim to be any sort of expert in human emotions, but he seemed receptive to your advances. Given, they were extremely subtle and far and few between, but still. How dare he act so overly friendly towards you and have someone back home!_

 

_Vicchan..._

 

_You shouldn't have stood in my way when he first came across us in the forest! I could've scared him away, and then you wouldn't be dealing with this heartbreak in the first place!_

 

_Vicchan-_

 

_No Yuuri, that's just rude, and I won't stand for it. You deserve to be treated better than that._

 

One lone tear squeezed out of Yuuri's eyes as he listened to Vicchan's rant. _It's nice to know that no matter what happens, I'll always have Vicchan's support._

 

_-better not show his face anywhere near me anytime soon. Him or his horrible dog. I can't guarantee I'll be so polite the next time._

 

_Vicchan, be nice, for my sake. Please? This situation already sucks, and I don't need you being overly aggressive and making it worse. Look, I'm tired, exhausted, and I really want something more than a pile of leaves and brush to lay on. Do you want to just head home and hide out in my room for a while?_

 

_Humph. Only for a day or two._

 

* * * * *

 

After several days, Yuuri continued to refuse to leave his room for anything that would bring him into contact with other people. Eventually, Vicchan took it upon himself to bring Yuuri his basic needs, such as food and water. He had only left their room at odd hours so as to not be interrupted, but it seemed that the larger poodle innately knew when he'd make an appearance. After Makkachin nearly knocked the container of food out of his mouth for the fifth time, Vicchan lashed out at the larger poodle and quickly retreated to Yuuri's room. He set the food down in front of Yuuri.

 

_Yuuri, I'm sorry, but I need to go for a run. I don't know how long I'll be, but I just need to get away from the obnoxious, boundless energy that is that Victor's dog._

 

Yuuri quickly changed into his fox form.

 

_I'll join you! Our last two runs were interrupted and an emotional disaster, respectively. Hopefully, this time will be more normal._

 

Vicchan just shook his head.

 

_I appreciate it Yuuri, but I need some alone time, some peace and quiet, and you do too, to sort out your thoughts. Next time we can go together, but you can't deny that we both need this._

 

_Oh...ok..._

 

Vicchan sighed.

 

_Look, Hiroko was kind enough to buy you these new, thinner curtains when you refused to leave your room. With the sunlight out, you can see through them, and if you keep your light off, no one can see in. It'll be perfect. Come here._

 

Yuuri jumped up on the bed with Vicchan, and the toy poodle gave the fox little kisses on his nose.

 

_Sit here and gaze at the clouds Yuuri. Watch the wind rustle the trees, listen to the birds chirping. Just focus on something calming for now and we can figure out what to do about Victor later, ok? I'll even stick relatively close to the beach path if you truly need to come find me. Like I said, I don't know exactly how long I'll be gone, since I don't want to come back until my mind is fully clear and settled, but I will try to hurry back, I promise._

 

Yuuri sat in silence as he watched the tiny poodle leap through the curtains and gracefully land on different ledges until he got to the ground and darted away. He sat and did what Vicchan suggested, letting the breeze wash over him and take some of his worries away. However, he soon found himself sitting, staring at the clouds rolling by, swishing his tail in boredom. He glanced over at his clock, dismayed that only half an hour had passed.

 

His boredom didn't last long, though, as he heard small wheels rolling on the ground, the sound getting louder as the person approached. _I didn't think we were expecting anyone today. Who's here?_

 

Yuuri stood on his hind legs and placed his front paws on the windowsill to get a better look. He tilted his head in confusion as he took in the appearance of the very obviously agitated newcomer. It was a young foreign boy, with blonde chin-length hair that covered the right side of his face and one of his blue-green eyes. He had a thin frame, and if not for the scowl on his face, he would've reminded Yuuri of the stereotypical human interpretation of a fairy.

 

Yuuri tried to listen to what the boy was muttering as he looked around, but it was in a language Yuuri didn't understand. He focused, trying to pick up any word that seemed familiar.

 

"OI! VICTOR!"

 

Yuuri fell back, startled by the sudden outburst. He lay there, stunned, before his brain processed the words he heard. He scrambled back to his feet to peer out the window once more. Yuuri heard some muffled noises coming from inside the onsen before the front door was flung open and Victor came running out.

 

"You're here! You made it!"

 

Yuuri watched as Victor enveloped the struggling boy in a hug. Yuuri felt his heart stop as he watched. _This...this is Victor's special someone?_

 

"Get off me, old man! I have never once wanted a hug from you, idiot. Why the hell are you speaking in English instead of Russian anyways? Now I’m doing it, and it’s a stupid language."

 

"It's the only language I've been speaking for several weeks now. I guess I just defaulted to it, and you responded in the same language. I can definitely tell you've been practicing though. You sound much more fluent."

 

Yuuri continued to stare as the boy reverted to yelling at Victor in what Yuuri now assumed was Russian. Victor's responses changed to match, and Yuuri was back to having no idea what was being said. His mind started to go blank as he took in the sight. His stomach rolled and his eye started to twitch, but the feeling that was growing in his gut was not the sadness he was expecting.

 

Instead, his tail poofed, his ears slowly lay back, and he began to bare his teeth as he hunched over and snarled. But the most surprising thing was that the feelings he was now acknowledging to himself was not jealousy directed at the blonde-haired boy, but anger at the older, grey-haired man next to him. _Victor and...him. That's his special someone? A boy?! A young boy?! He barely looks legal! He might not even be legal. He looks like he's less than half of Victor's age. Victor is trying to force himself on someone so young?_ His thoughts continued to spiral down as he watched the two walk back into the front door, his fury only growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuuuunnnnnnnnn... *dramatic music*
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know how I'm doing so far! I love getting feedback!


	11. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get just a tiny tease of Yuuri's powers in person, not just from stories being told.  
> Also, a familiar character with a slightly different job  
> ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴
> 
> Beta'd by [ Adrianna99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/pseuds/Adrianna99)

Yuuri didn't even bother changing into his human form before silently stalking down towards the entryway. He heard the voices of Victor and his 'friend' speaking to Hiroko. Once he got to the last door, he pawed it open just enough to peek through. Victor was standing next to the boy, his hand resting the boy’s shoulder. Periodically, the blonde haired boy would shrug his shoulders, trying to shake off Victor's hand, but he was unsuccessful. Yuuri's instinct told him to protect the young boy, but his rational mind argued to wait and see what he could hear.

 

"Here you go Victor, here's his room key, and I've got all the paperwork I need. Do you need any help getting your bags to your room?"

 

The blonde scoffed before turning and walking away, and Yuuri felt his hackles rising. _How dare he treat Hiroko like that? She was just being polite._ Victor grimaced, then turned back to their host.

 

"Thank you, but no thank you Hiroko. And I apologize for his rude behavior. I think he's just tired from all the traveling."

 

"I can't think of many people who are particularly friendly after being on any kind of mass public transportation for nearly a day. I hope he is able to get some good rest."

 

Once Victor scurried away to catch up to the angry blond, Yuuri doubled back to his room, slinking out of his window to continue his attempted eavesdropping. He padded along the rooftop, not knowing which side of the building Victor and the boy would settle in. Yuuri finally heard noises in the boy’s room, so he noiselessly jumped to the ground and crouched below the open window.

 

Yuuri's tail flicked around wildly as he became more and more perturbed. _More Russian? How am I supposed to find out anything if I can never understand them? You'd think that one of the many powers we could gain over the centuries would be the ability to translate._ Thankfully, it seemed as if Inari had heard his frustrations, as he started hearing English again.

 

"So Yuri, what is it exactly that you want from me?"

 

Yuuri took a couple hesitant steps back, his heart suddenly racing. _W-What?! He can't...how does he know I'm here? How?!_

 

"I just want that routine you promised me dammit. I made my debut, no thanks to you, but I know you can do better than that stupid choreographer Yakov has. Unfortunately. And why the hell are we speaking in English again?"

 

_Wait...Victor wasn't...talking to me...?_

 

"Yuri, your Russian will do you no good in Japan. You might as well get used to it now. And Marina is wonderful to work with. Your problem was that you just accepted her choreography as it was. You did nothing with it afterwards."

 

_Do we...have the same name? And wait. Skating? Choreography? Who exactly is this kid?_

 

"That's her whole job, Victor! To choreograph! Of course I did nothing."

 

_What is going on?_

 

"And that was your problem. You can't just take the moves she gives you and do nothing with them. Take them, tweak them, add your own flourishes, make them your own. She works with most of Yakov’s skaters. She knows everyone's abilities, knows how to push and work with each person specifically, but only you can make the routines uniquely yours."

 

Yuuri shook his head, his mind swirling. _Victor didn't sound like someone talking to the object of their affection, he sounded like a mentor. What in the world is the relationship between these two?_ He tuned the world out for a moment, trying to sort his thoughts, but he found he couldn't think straight.

 

"Whatever Victor. As long as you choreograph a winning routine like you promised me, then we're good. This place is too small...even if they do have some pretty cool fashion. But Saint Petersburg is my home. Yakov is there. My cat is there. Grandpa is nearby. And now that you've retired, I can finally stop being the 'New Victor Nikiforov' and just be 'Awesome Badass Yuri Plisetsky'."

 

Victor laughed, and Yuuri was a bit surprised. Not that Victor had never laughed, but it was such a deep, hearty laugh that it felt like another stab to his heart. _Why is this other Yuri the one that can make Victor laugh like that? He's not even nice._ Yuuri mentally filed away the name Yuri Plisetsky, promising himself that he would search online later and see what he could find on this new visitor.

 

The two Russian continued talking about skating, but it was all gibberish to Yuuri. He shook his head again, and begrudgingly accepted the fact that he'd have to resort to more drastic measures if he ever wanted to know what was truly going on. And as much as he disliked the idea, he knew the first place to start was to meet this other Yuri, up close and in person.

 

* * * * *

 

Once back in his room and transformed into his human self, Yuuri sat down at his desk and searched Yuri Plisetsky. After finding nothing specifying the relationship between Yuri and Victor other than being rink mates, Yuuri closed his laptop and took a deep breath. A phone call later, Yuuri was walking to the guest rooms on the pretense of being an overly attentive host. He knocked on Victor's door then took a step back.

 

"Victor? Are you here? Mom said your friend was here, and I just wanted to make sure he didn't need anything."

 

The door behind him opened, and two heads poked out. Victor's eyes lit up and he bounded up to Yuuri's side as Yuuri turned.

 

"Yuuri! Yes, he just got here. Come here, come here. Yuuri Katsuki, this is Yuri Plisetsky. You both have the same name, even if it's pronounced a bit different. Isn't that cool!"

 

Yuri scowled at the introduction and stepped into the doorway, crossing his arms.

 

"I don't want to share the same name with some pig. You better think of a different name to call him, Victor. I don't want to be confused with him."

 

Yuuri was taken aback by the teen’s brash words, and looked the boy up and down with a critical eye. Victor noticed Yuuri flinch and turned on Yuri.

 

"Yuri! That was extremely rude! Apologize this instant!"

 

"You're not my dad, and you're not my coach! Stop acting like you have some authority to boss me around, Victor!"

 

"This is Yuuri's home, and he's older than you, so he was definitely here first. He keeps his name."

 

Yuuri choked back laughter at Victor's response. _Oh, if only you knew how much older._ He turned slightly to face Victor.

 

"Why don't you just give him a nickname, Victor? In our culture, we have honorifics and other ways to address people, all with different meanings and levels of respect. Do Russians have anything similar?"

 

Victor paused and tapped his finger to his lips and he thought.

 

"Russians use diminutives of names, essentially just shortening them. We can go with Yura. Japanese Yuuri will remain Yuuri, and Russian Yuri will be Yura. Deal?"

 

Yuri turned his head and scoffed.

 

"At least you're still using my name instead of giving me some other stupid nickname."

 

Yuuri smiled down at the boy.

 

"Glad there won't be any problems. We can't exactly control what our parents name us. Anyways, Victor, I know this is sudden and out of nowhere, but if you wanted, I know a place you could give Makka a spa day. Well, a spa night. A friend of mine in town, Morooka Hisashi, runs this amazing doggy spa and hotel. I take Vicchan there when I want to spoil him. Anyway, he had a client cancel a reservation at the last minute so he was asking if anyone wanted the spot tonight. I know Makka's been to the beach and playing outside a lot recently, so I thought if you wanted, you could take her in, she'd get a bath, hair trim, nail trim, massage, the whole works."

 

Victor's smile lit up his face, and Yuuri felt his heart flutter at the sight.

 

"Yuuri~! That would be wonderful! Thank you so much for thinking about my Makka. It's been quite a while since she's been pampered. And she does need a bath. Tell your friend yes. Also, if he could brush her teeth, that would be fantastic."

 

Yuuri turned to walk away, before turning his head back to look at the two Russians.

 

"If you don't need anything else, I'll be going. I'll call Morooka and let him know to expect you later today. Now if you'll excuse me, there are some personal things I need to take care of. If you think of anything later, just let one of us know, ok?"

 

* * * * *

 

After helping with some chores around the onsen, Yuuri retreated to his room. Once everyone had fallen asleep, Yuuri turned into his fox form, all 8 tails out. He again crept out his window, across the roof, then dropped down outside Victor's room. He hopped up into the open window, and stared down at the man. His tails started swaying in sync and his eyes started to glow.

 

_I'm so glad Morooka was able to take Makka in at the last minute. Now she won't interrupt my plans with her stupid seeing through my illusions nonsense. Alright, Victor, let's see what you really think of young Yuri._


	12. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was sooooo much fun to write! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Beta'd by [ Adrianna99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/pseuds/Adrianna99)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On another happy note, I put in my two weeks notice at my job (it was an extremely toxic work environment) and now there's this weight that's off my shoulders, and I just feel so good (´ ∀ ` *)

A knock on the door startled Victor awake.

 

"Uh, wha- huh, who's there?"

 

The door opened slightly, and Yuri's head poked in.

 

"Yura, what are you doing here?"

 

Yuri slid into Victor's room then shut the door behind him, clicking the lock shut. He took a few hesitant steps forward.

 

"I...I need your help with something..."

 

Victor sat upright and looked at Yuri, gobsmacked.

 

"You're...asking me for help?"

 

"Shut up, old man. I hate this, but I'm here because I'm trying not to be a petulant child all the time. Obviously, I was wrong and you don't care enough about me to help. Fuck this, I'm leaving."

 

As Yuri turned to leave, Victor flung himself off his bed.

 

"W-Wait!"

 

Victor grabbed Yuri's wrist before he could reach the door and pulled him back.

 

"I'm sorry! I'm just shocked, I swear! I don't think you've ever asked for my help outside of skating, so I was just confused for a moment. But I do care about you! A lot, honestly. Come back, sit down."

 

Victor led Yuri back to the bed, and they both sat down. While Victor rearranged some pillows and leaned back against the headboard, Yuri stayed at the foot of the bed, fidgeting nervously.

 

"What did you need my help with?"

 

Yuri glared at Victor for a moment before speaking.

 

"I swear to god, if you laugh, I'm getting up and leaving."

 

Victor pantomimed zipping his lips shut before gesturing for Yuri to continue.

 

"So...there's this guy that I think I like. That's not gonna weird you out, i-is it? That I l-like a guy instead of a g-girl?"

 

Victor sighed, then reached forward to pull Yuri into a hug.

 

"Yura, we can't help who we love. There will be people that disagree with your decision, but if you were interested in a girl, people would still find a stupid excuse to be upset over that, too. You will never be able to please everyone, so just do whatever makes you feel happy."

 

Once Victor released Yuri, Yuri moved back to the foot of the bed, but didn't appear as nervous as before.

 

"Ok. But I'm not sure if I like him, because I've never had a crush on anyone before. I'm not exactly familiar with these feelings. I don't know if this is just some weird teenage hormonal bullshit, or if there are genuine feelings. How...how do I tell?"

 

Victor cooed at Yuri, obviously happy to be his confidant.

 

"Oh, Yura. I'm really happy you were willing to come to me with this."

 

Yuri scowled, then threw his shoe at Victor. Victor dodged the footwear and continued to smile.

 

"Shut up, Victor. I don't need you being sappy or I really will leave. I just need some damn answers so I know how to move forward with my life."

 

Victor continued to chuckle for a moment, before he took several deep breaths and composed himself.

 

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Serious face. Ok, well, um...everyone is different. There's not one tried and true way to determine if you like someone romantically or if you just like their company. Let me ask you some questions, maybe that will help you process your thoughts. How often do you end up thinking about this person?"

 

Yuri scowled again.

 

"All the damn time. It doesn't help that I see him a lot, but even when I don't see him, I always end up thinking about him. Not, like, _always_ always. But definitely a lot."

 

Victor smiled at the slight blush that appeared on Yuri's cheeks, but remained silent.

 

"Ok. Next question. If this person suddenly vanished from your life, could anyone else you're close with take his place? Could anyone else fill the void left in your life by his departure? Or does this person give you something special and different from anyone else?"

 

The blush spread across Yuri's face to the tips of his ears.

 

"H-He's...special..."

 

Victor started to squeal, before he saw the blush fade and anger take its place.

 

"My threat if you get all mushy on me still remains. Ask the next damn question."

 

"Ok, sorry. Um, how well do you know this person? Do you just think he's just a good person, or have you actually seen his flaws and still like him for him?"

 

Yuri scoffed.

 

"Oh, trust me, I've seen about every flaw imaginable. But this guy still makes me feel...I don't know how to describe it. When he smiles at me, my heart races and my breathing always hitches. He's fucking gorgeous, even when he acts like a total dork. And even though he's older than me, the age difference doesn't bother me."

 

Victor sat back and gaped.

 

"How much older, Yura? Because if he's older, you need to be careful that he isn't taking advantage of your innocence."

 

Yuri scoffed again.

 

"Quite a few years older. But I don't think he's like that. Besides, half the time he's kind and wonderful to me and the other half of the time he acts like an older brother. That’s another reason why I'm here asking for help. I don't know if he has legitimate feelings towards me, or if he's just the overly affectionate type and I'm just getting everything confused."

 

Victor's gaze turned soft with understanding.

 

"Tell me more about him."

 

Yuri stared at his hands before looking up and returning Victor's gaze.

 

"Well, he's an athlete, like me. He's also from Russia, so there aren’t cultural differences that are making me confused."

 

Victor smiled at Yuri.

 

"That's good. Not that people from other countries are bad news, but it does make it easier when gestures and phrases mean the same for both of you. What else?"

 

Yuri rolled onto his hand and knees and started to crawl closer to Victor.

 

"He has gorgeous blue eyes. When he smiles, they sparkle. It's stupid, but my stomach feels like it does a quad flip every time I see it."

 

Victor froze.

 

"O-Oh really..."

 

Yuri crawled into Victor's lap and ran his fingers through Victor's hair.

 

"He also has amazing hair, though the color sometimes makes people think he's older than he really is. He's also concerned that his hair is thinning. He thinks it will just convince people that he’s even older if he’s half bald. But when you actually feel it, you can tell that there's absolutely nothing wrong with it."

 

Victor tried to back away, but only ended up flattening his pillows even more.

 

"Yura, what are you-"

 

"Shut up, Victor."

 

Yuri leaned in to capture Victor's lips with his own. Victor sat motionless as Yuri pulled himself closer. Yuri ran his hands through Victor's hair again before tightening his grip and yanking Victor's head back. Victor wheezed as Yuri started kissing down his throat. Suddenly, Yuri reached down with one hand and palmed at Victor through his clothes. The touch seemed to shake Victor out his shocked stupor. With a gasp, Victor pushed Yuri off. Victor lifted a shaking hand to his mouth, his face pale.

 

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What are you doing Yuri?!"

 

Yuri smirked.

 

"Don't play coy with me, _Vitya_. I overheard the other Yuuri talking to someone about how I was your 'special, certain someone', and how you requested I stay in the room across from yours so you could get closer to me emotionally. Once I heard that, I knew that you had seen through my teenage angst and attitude. You knew the feelings I kept hidden, and you returned them. And now we're here. Problem?"

 

"Problem? Problem?! Of course there's a problem! You're over 10 years younger than me Yuri!"

 

Yuri reached down and squeezed Victor's dick again.

 

"This part of you doesn't seem to have a problem with that. You don't have to deny yourself, Vitya, just because I'm so young. There are only a couple more months before I reach the legal age of consent. I can keep my mouth shut until then if that's what you're so worried about."

 

Victor gaped at Yuri in horror.

 

"You think your _age_ is what concerns me?! This has nothing to do with your age! Well, I mean, it does, but the topic of you being legal or not is not my main concern! Even if you _were_ old enough to legally consent, I still wouldn’t think of you like that. You're my rink mate. I've watched you grow up ever since Yakov brought you to the rink to train. I care about you, I really do, but only as a big brother or a mentor. I want you to succeed. I want you to reach greatness and become your own person, not just a new me; and I hate that the press and the RSF have perpetuated that idea, because it’s not fair to you. But that's all. I've never had any romantic feelings for you, Yuri. I'm sorry if this hurts you, but it's true."

 

Yuri leaned back, a blank look on his face.

 

"Are...you sure? You don't think of me romantically? At all?"

 

Victor cringed.

 

"No, Yura, I'm sorry but I don't. I...I hope you won't let this affect your training. I know I promised you a routine and I plan to follow through on that promise, as long as you're still willing to work with me after all this. I was just hoping to get closer to you so that you would trust me more in the role of a coach or choreographer instead of just a fellow skater."

 

Yuri continued to sit in silence, his face flat and emotionless. Victor just stared, waiting for any kind of response.

 

And then his vision went black.

 

* * * * *

 

Victor blinked open his eyes, dazed and confused. The morning light streaming in from the window made him squint.

 

_That...was that a dream?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading how realistic Yuuri can make his illusions!  
> Did you fall for it? Were you reading and wondering "Yurio, what the hell are you doing?!?!"  
> Let me know what you thought, and let me know if there's some certain ability you'd like Yuuri to have! I'll see if I can work it in a future chapter (^_~)


	13. Chapter 10.1: Yuuri POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I had most of the next chapter typed out, but I was trying to smoothly transition all the parts of the next chapter together, and was failing miserably. So I took a pause, and basically word vomited this POV chapter to give myself a mental break. So I apologize if there's not a lot in terms of furthering the plot and context, but I still wanted to post it ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ
> 
> Beta'd by [ Adrianna99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/pseuds/Adrianna99)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just filler fluff. Yuuri doesn't really have to do much, so there isn't much action like the last Yuuri POV chapter, but it still gives you an idea of what he was thinking.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it anyways! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Yuuri sat motionless in Victor’s window. His eyes glowed as if a fire had been lit behind his irises, and his sclera turned blood red. His tails swayed together as he concentrated on outlining the details of his illusion. Once he had everything planned out in his head, his tails pulsed as he sent a wave of energy towards Victor. Once he felt in control of Victor’s mind, he gave a mental nudge to wake him up. When Victor opened his eyes, the blue was dulled, hazed from being under Yuuri’s influence.

 

"Uh, wha- huh, who's there?"

 

_Be gentle. Make him intrigued. If all he wants is Yuri to open up to him, then Yuri opening up to him is what he’ll get._

 

"Yura, what are you doing here?"

 

One of Yuuri’s tails flicked towards the door, and the lock clicked shut. _Now no one will interrupt._

 

"You're...asking me for help?"

 

_Continue to reel him in. A soft Yuri seems to really intrigue Victor._

 

"W-Wait!"

 

Yuuri’s eyes widened as he saw Victor lunge off his bed. _Wow. That was a strong response to being brushed off. He really wants Yuri’s confidence._

 

"I'm sorry! I'm just shocked, I swear! I don't think you've ever asked for my help outside of skating, so I was just confused for a moment. But I do care about you! A lot, honestly. Come back, sit down."

 

_Good. Wait for it..._

 

"What did you need my help with?"

 

Yuuri bristled when Victor moved to hug Yuri.

 

"Yura, we can't help who we love. There will be people that disagree with your decision, but if you were interested in a girl, people would still find a stupid excuse to be upset over that, too. You will never be able to please everyone, so just do whatever makes you feel happy."

 

_He’s really reacting well to Yuri opening up to him. I know the kid is usually rude, but having Yuri act more vulnerable seems to be my best bet._

 

"Oh, Yura. I'm really happy you were willing to come to me with this."

 

Yuuri trembled in agitation over how mushy and affectionate Yuri made Victor.

 

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Serious face. Ok, well, um...everyone is different. There's no one tried and true way to determine if you like someone romantically or if you just like their company. Let me ask you some questions, maybe that will help you process your thoughts. How often do you end up thinking about this person?"

 

Yuuri smirked. _‘Oh, all the time, Victor’. They’ve skated at the same rink with the same coach for several years now. Of course he thinks of you all the time._

 

"Ok. Next question. If this person suddenly vanished from your life, could anyone else you're close with take his place? Could anyone else fill the void left in your life by his departure? Or does this person give you something special and different from anyone else?"

 

_‘Of course no one can replace you’._

 

"Ok, sorry. Um, how well do you know this person? Do you just think he's just a good person, or have you actually seen his flaws and still like him for him?"

 

_‘My love for you is true. There is nothing superficial about my affections towards you’._

 

"How much older, Yura? Because if he's older, you need to be careful that he isn't taking advantage of your innocence."

 

Yuuri scoffed to himself. _Hypocrite._

 

"Tell me more about him."

 

Yuuri paused, running through all the things he had found out about the two Russians during his earlier research, before he made his move. _Start subtly._

 

"That's good. Not that people from other countries are bad news, but it does make it easier when gestures and phrases mean the same for both of you. What else?"

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes. _Good to know he wouldn’t have minded my Japanese heritage. Not that it matters now. Alright. Victor seems fully committed to this conversation. Let’s see how he acts when he realizes his feelings are returned._

 

"O-Oh really..."

 

_Tease him._

 

"Yura, what are you-"

 

Yuuri glared at the flush on Victor’s face. _Go for the kill._

 

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What are you doing Yuri?!"

 

_Playing hard to get? Acting coy and surprised? Don’t think you can fool me._

 

"Problem? Problem?! Of course there's a problem! You're over 10 years younger than me Yuri!"

 

_Ha! He definitely reacted when Yuri touched him, even though it was through clothes._

 

"You think your age is what concerns me?! This has nothing to do with your age! Well, I mean, it does, but the topic of you being legal or not is not my main concern! Even if you were old enough to legally consent, I still wouldn’t think of you like that. You're my rink mate. I've watched you grow up ever since Yakov brought you to the rink to train. I care about you, I really do, but only as a big brother or a mentor. I want you to succeed. I want you to reach greatness and become your own person, not just a new me; and I hate that the press and the RSF have perpetuated that idea, because it’s not fair to you. But that's all. I've never had any romantic feelings for you, Yuri. I'm sorry if this hurts you, but it's true."

 

_Wait…_

_What…?_

_Crap, I lost control of Yuri’s facial expressions._

 

"No, Yura, I'm sorry but I don't. I...I hope you won't let this affect your training. I know I promised you a routine and I plan to follow through on that promise, as long as you're still willing to work with me after all this. I was just hoping to get closer to you so that you would trust me more in the role of a coach or choreographer instead of just a fellow skater."

 

_I...I was wrong?_

_Victor doesn’t...think of Yuri like that?_

_Oh shit, shit, shit, my control of Yuri is gone. I...I can’t get it back..._

 

Yuuri’s tails pulsed again and Victor’s eyes closed before he swayed and fell on his back. Yuuri stared at Victor’s sleeping form in confusion. The way Victor had initially spoken about Yuri had seemed so intimate. But Victor had shown no romantic interest; he had even acted repulsed when illusion Yuri had tried to get physically close. And while Yuuri had control of Victor’s senses, his actions had been entirely his own.

 

_I’m still so confused...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up tomorrow. Once I gave myself a break, the words ended up practically writing themselves, so yay distraction technique worked!


	14. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final pieces are falling into place, and Yuuri won't be able to keep his secret much longer.
> 
> Beta'd by [ Adrianna99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/pseuds/Adrianna99)

Victor stared at Yuri's closed door. _Was last night really a dream? It seemed so real._ He stood there for a few more minutes, until he had thoroughly convinced himself it really was a dream and Yuri wouldn’t try to jump him as soon as the door opened. He knocked, and the corners of his lips quirked up hearing the tired grumbling on the other side. Yuri slowly opened the door and scowled at Victor, his tangled hair covering his face.

 

"What. Do. You. Want?"

 

"It's time for breakfast. I spoke with Hiroko this morning, and she said she would make you a nutritional breakfast."

 

Yuri's glare deepened, and the bags under his eyes seemed more pronounced.

 

"I'm not here for a competition; I'm just here to get the routine from you. Why the hell can't you let me sleep and adjust before you decide to kill me?"

 

Victor just smiled.

 

"I didn't say you'd be training today. But forcing you awake now will help you adjust faster. We can go visit the rink today, and then I'll show you around town.”

 

Yuri grumbled, but backed into his room to change for breakfast. Victor gazed towards the door, his eyes became unfocused in a faraway stare as he lost himself in thought over what elements he wanted to include in Yuri’s routine.

 

A few minutes later, Yuri re-emerged, hair brushed and properly clothed. When a still distracted Victor made no effort to move out of the way, Yuri stepped in close.

 

"Oi, old man! Are you going to stand there all day?"

 

Victor's eyes finally focused on the boy in his face, and he paled and yelped, jumping away from Yuri. Yuri squinted at Victor, giving him a dubious side eye as he slowly walked past. Once Victor started following, Yuri suddenly turned and took a lunging step towards Victor. Victor reeled backward and whimpered.

 

"What the hell, Victor? Why are being so weird with me?"

 

"I'm not b-being weird. _You're_ being weird."

 

Yuri sighed and continued towards breakfast.

 

"I don't even want to know..."

 

* * * * *

 

Yuuri’s smile faded once Yuri and Victor came out for breakfast.

 

“Go-Good morning Victor, Yuri. How, uh, did you guys sleep?”

 

Victor’s gaze darted to Yuri, before he turned away and shuddered almost imperceptibly. Yuri was not so silent in his response.

 

“It’s not my mattress, and my cat isn’t here. How the hell do you think I slept?”

 

Yuri’s outburst ended Victor’s silence.

 

“Yura!”

 

Victor turned to Yuuri.

 

“I’m sorry, Yuuri. He slept just fine. He was actually grumpy that I got him up for breakfast. Don’t believe his early morning surliness.”

 

Hiroko brought out food for all three of them, much to Yuuri’s displeasure. For the next half an hour breakfast was eaten in a tense, uncomfortable silence.

 

* * * * *

 

The next few days eased some of the awkwardness. Victor, assuming it was just a really bizarre dream, was the first to bounce back to his usual self. Yuuri, unable to fully accept what he had seen, was still a bit tense around Victor. Unable to find the right words to say without giving away too much, he resigned himself to sitting back and just observing Yuri and Victor’s interactions.

 

Victor had noticed that Yuuri wasn’t acting like his usual self when he was around, and tried his best to talk to him on several occasions, missing their friendly banter. But Yuuri usually clammed up or found an excuse to run away.

 

Eventually, Victor came to the conclusion that confronting Yuuri in the onsen was a bad idea. Though he did not physically corner him, he assumed Yuuri was feeling trapped when Victor tried to talk. He had been told in the past he could be a bit overbearing; perhaps getting Yuuri outdoors, giving him more space, would help encourage him to open about what had changed between them. So the next day, Victor invited both Yu(u)ris out for a walk along the beach.

 

* * * * *

 

Yuuri walked several paces behind the two Russians. His throat closed up a bit as he silently watched their interactions. He felt ashamed that he had ever thought Victor could be so perverse. _When he hugs Yuri, it's not two bodies pressing up against each other, it's just their upper bodies leaning in towards each other. When he gets dramatic and drapes himself over Yuri, there's still space in between them and his hands don't wander. How did I miss all this? I swore there was more the first time I saw them interact, but I guess I was mistaken in my jealousy. There has to be something I can do to make up for my actions._

 

* * * * *

 

Vicchan finally felt settled enough to return to town. It had been a couple days, but he was now ready to do whatever it took to protect Yuuri, both physically and emotionally. Not wanting the peace and calm to end too soon, Vicchan took a detour towards the beach. He knew he would have to stay near the trees in his wolf form, but just hearing the waves crashing on the shore would be enough for now.

 

He walked right along the tree line. The ocean breeze ruffled his fur, and he sighed contentedly. There was no one out, despite the good weather, and Vicchan thanked the gods that he didn't have to hide.

 

Vicchan had several more minutes of silence before he heard voices carried on the wind. Huffing, he moved into the brush just enough to hide his presence from whoever was passing by. As the voices came closer, he paused. He instantly recognized one of the voices as Victor. The other voice was unfamiliar and sounded much younger. Filled with curiosity, Vicchan crouched down between some bushes, and poked his head through just enough to see.

 

In an instant, all the calm he had gathered while he was away vanished. He saw Victor leaning over a young boy, laughing and poking him, while Yuuri walked several steps behind. Vicchan studied the conflicted look on Yuuri's face before realizing the young boy must be the lover Yuuri had mentioned.

 

A quiet rumble echoed in Vicchan's chest as he began to stalk the trio, step for step, down the deserted beach path. His rage overwhelmed his common sense, allowing his long-suppressed instincts to rise to the surface. His vision tunneled as his focus narrowed down to his target.

 

_Wait for him to stumble..._

_Wait for him to show signs of fatigue..._

_Wait for any kind of weakness..._

 

_Then I will pounce and rip him to shreds..._

 

* * * * *

 

The hair on the back of Yuuri's neck stood on end. He paused and his eyes darted around, trying to find the source of his unease, but found nothing. He stayed still as he listened, until he finally heard a noise that made his blood run cold. From the woods, a flock of dark sparrows emerged and started circling above Yuri and Victor, who were now several meters ahead. Their song sent Yuuri into a panic.

 

"Chi, chi, chi."

"Chi, chi, chi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The birds are yosuzume, or night sparrows, a rare bird yokai. Like ordinary sparrows, they are usually found in large flocks, and are very noisy.
> 
> While different regions hold different beliefs about if yosuzume are good or bad omens, some areas don't consider them omens at all. Instead, yosuzume are seen as warning signs that a more dangerous yokai, the okuri inu, is nearby. For this reason, the yosuzume is also known as the okuri suzume, or “sending sparrow”. If one hears the yosuzume’s “chi, chi, chi”, it is a sign to take extra care to watch one’s footing on the dangerous mountain paths and to not fall down, so that the okuri inu doesn’t have dinner that night.


	15. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be blunt, shit hits the ceiling.
> 
> Beta'd by [ Adrianna99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/pseuds/Adrianna99)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking so long to get this chapter up. I had major plot points I wanted to include in this chapter, and it just ran away and became a beast of a chapter compared to all the others. But here it is, it was super fun to write, and I really hope you enjoy it!!

 I needed a writing break to give my brain a rest halfway through this chapter, so I made a thing. Can I just say how much I love all the kitsune artwork out there on the internet! It's all so cool.

 * * * * *

 

Yuuri stood frozen in place as the cries of the yosuzume increased. He stared as more and more continued to emerge from the forest and circle overhead. Yuuri watched as Victor and Yuri glanced up at the ever-growing flock. After a moment, Victor threw one arm around Yuri’s shoulders and the other arm pointed up towards the yosuzume overhead, his carefree laughter drifting on the wind. Yuri seemed displeased as he tried to shake Victor’s arm off, but when he failed, Yuri shoved against Victor to push him away. Yuuri felt his stomach churn with dread as Victor lost his footing and the yosuzume fell silent.

 

* * * * *

 

Victor tripped over a rock in the path, stumbled over the small embankment to the beach, and fell sprawled onto the sand. Yuri laughed and Victor pouted up at the teen. The moment was quickly broken by a loud growling. Both Russians whipped their heads around to find the source of the noise.

 

Victor paled at the sight of the familiar wolf. Its eyes gleamed, its fur bristled, and its jowls were dripping saliva. Victor tried to cry out, but no sound came from his throat. He tried to move away, but his limbs refused to work. He whimpered when the wolf turned to face him and crouched, ready to pounce.

 

Yuri instantly panicked, flailing at the sight of the large wolf. Garbled Russian flowed from his lips as he noted the wolf’s line of sight, and without thought, he scrambled to move in between the wolf and Victor. Yuri’s movements made the wolf’s lips curl back even further, exposing more of its teeth as the snarling deepened.

 

The wolf leapt forward and swiped Yuri in the abdomen, winding him and sending him flying backwards. Victor finally found his voice as he screamed Yuri’s name. He quickly flipped onto his hands and knees and started crawling towards Yuri’s spasming body. Yuri clutched at his chest as he tried to breathe.

 

As Victor got closer, large furry legs stepped in front of him. He stopped motionless, hand still outstretched, his gaze still locked on Yuri. A blob of drool that fell onto his hand snapped his vision upwards. A shiver went down his spine as he took in the feral gaze locked on his face. He saw the wolf’s muscles tense once again, and closed his eyes in resignation.

 

* * * * *

 

Yuuri watched in horror as Victor fell and Vicchan immediately emerged from the trees. His feet seemed to move on their own once Yuri was hit. He broke out into a sprint once he saw Vicchan stand over Victor’s trembling body. Realizing he wouldn’t make it under normal circumstances, and in the moment not caring who saw him, he put out a burst of preternatural speed. As he got close, his voice came ripping out of his vocal chords.

 

**_“VICCHAN! NO!”_ **

 

His feet barely touched the ground as he raced up to Vicchan. He allowed his limbs to be imbued with every ounce of his supernatural strength as he reached his arms around Vicchan’s torso and flung him away from Victor. Yuuri turned to look down and check on Victor, only to be met with disbelieving eyes. He wanted to continue looking over Victor to make sure he was ok, but movement out of the corner of his eyes drew his attention. As Vicchan struggled to return to his feet, Yuuri rushed over, picked him up, and ran into the forest.

 

* * * * *

 

Victor’s mouth bobbed open and shut as he tried to process what had just happened. He had closed his eyes, believing his time had come, until Yuuri’s voice had snapped him out of his acquiescence. He had opened his eyes just in time to see Yuuri pick up and throw a fully grown wolf several meters away, look down at him in worry, then bolt over to the wolf, pick it up and run, carrying the struggling, enraged canine into the woods.

 

He looked over at Yuri, who was still catching his breath but seemed just as flabbergasted. After a few moments of looking back and forth between each other and the woods where Yuuri and the wolf had vanished, Yuri finally cracked.

 

“What the actual fuck was that?!”

 

* * * * *

 

Yuuri winced as he felt Vicchan’s claws and teeth gouge at his skin and clothes. Vicchan seemed cognizant enough to recognize it was Yuuri carrying him, but his mind was not cleared enough to stop his struggle to finish his hunt.

 

Once he felt they were far enough away, Yuuri dropped Vicchan and quickly changed into his full kitsune form. He stood in between Vicchan and the beach and flared out his tails.

 

_Yuuri, give me one good reason why-_

 

_Stop! Please stop! I was wrong!_

 

Vicchan cocked his head slightly, taking in the fox in front of him.

 

_What do you mean you were wrong?_

 

_I was wrong about the two of them! The boy - his name is Yuri too, but they decided to call him Yura to distinguish between us - is not the object of Victor’s affections! Victor only thinks of him as a student...o-or protégé. I had Morooka take Makkachin for the night, then I snuck into his room and put him under an illusion. He saw and felt Yura admit his affections and try to initiate physical intimacy, but Victor pushed him away. He was visibly distraught at the thought of Yura having romantic feelings for him. Even the next morning, Victor was cautious around Yura, as his brain tried to determine if it had been a dream or had been real. So please don’t hurt either of them. The anger you feel right now is all my fault for misunderstanding and not just asking for clarification. I could’ve sought you out to tell you the truth, but I’ve been too preoccupied analyzing their interactions. I beg you to not to take it out on them! Scold me for jumping to conclusions, do anything you want to me, but leave them alone! Please!_

 

Vicchan stared at Yuuri incredulously, his eyes boring into Yuuri’s soul. After several tense moments, Vicchan relaxed his stance.

 

_I sense nothing but honesty in your voice and body language. I have no reason to doubt you. But are you sure? 100% sure? I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself if he hurts you again, intentionally or not._

 

_Yes, I’m sure. Like I said, I’ve been watching their interactions since that night, and there is nothing between them romantically. It’s so clear to see now that my opinion is not influenced by my jealousy. They merely act as any average mentor and student would._

 

Vicchan sat back and looked Yuuri in the eyes.

 

_If this is your belief, I will respect it. Just remember what I said; I can only rein myself in for so long._

 

Yuuri sighed in relief and relaxed his body as well.

 

_Thank you Vicchan. And I’m sorry for how I manhandled you, but I knew that in that state you wouldn’t listen to words._

 

Vicchan barked in laughter.

 

_It’s ok Yuuri. You’re correct; words would’ve had no influence on me. But you don’t need to worry about me. I’m not so delicate that your pathetic excuse for a throw would do any actual harm._

 

Yuuri scowled and glared at the still laughing wolf.

 

_I threw you nearly six meters away, in my human form nonetheless! I wouldn’t call that a weak throw._

 

_Yes, yes, and yet I felt the surge of your yokai magic strengthening your human form. That’s essentially cheating. But nevermind the caliber of your throw. I know I hurt you when you brought me out here. Are you ok? I’m so sorry Yuuri!_

 

Vicchan bowed his head, but Yuuri immediately walked over and nuzzled against Vicchan.

 

_I’m fine. It definitely stung but it was all superficial, and I’ll be fully healed before the day is over. Don’t worry about me._

 

Vicchan raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

 

_Even if I don’t focus on your injuries, I still worry. You just carried an extremely angry wolf off into the woods as a human...in front of actual humans that don’t know about us. I’m guessing Victor is extremely confused, wondering what’s going on right now, and is probably more than a little concerned for your well being._

 

Yuuri’s eyes slowly grew and he whimpered as Vicchan’s words sank in.

 

_Oh my god, Vicchan, what do I do?!_

 

Vicchan pulled Yuuri in close with a paw.

 

_Well, first you should take a deep breath and take a second to calm down. Then you should tell him the truth. You saw a wolf standing over Victor, you panicked, and you reacted. We’ve both heard of stories over our lifetimes about humans that momentarily get almost supernatural abilities with a rush of adrenaline. Use that as an excuse. Or just say you were so overwhelmed that you don’t remember how or why you did what you did...it just happened._

 

Yuuri took a deep breath to slow his racing heart and then raised his head, determination filling his gaze. He changed back into his human form, ensuring he still looked disheveled.

 

“Thank you again, Vicchan. I’m going to head back to Victor and Yura now and hopefully bullshit my way through what just happened. Will I see you later tonight?”

 

_Yes, I’ll be back. I’ve been away for long enough. I’ve missed you, Yuuri._

 

* * * * *

 

Victor and Yuri were still composing themselves and gathering any belongings that had fallen during the scuffle when Yuuri emerged from the woods. Victor darted up to Yuuri and enveloped him in a hug.

 

“Yuuri! You’re alright! You’re alive! What? How?!”

 

Yuuri wanted to swoon at the feeling of Victor’s arms around him. Instead, he hissed in pain as the hug put excessive pressure on his still healing lacerations. Victor instantly let go and stepped back to look over Yuuri’s wounds.

 

“Oh, Yuuri! You’re hurt! Are you ok?!”

 

“Not entirely, but I think that uh, I’m still coming down from that rush of everything that happened, so we’ll see in a bit. I’m still surprised at what happened. My body just seemed to take on a life of its own.”

 

Yuri stomped over and jabbed his finger into Yuuri’s chest.

 

“You! How the hell did you throw and then carry a wolf? Don’t play dumb with me. You launched that thing an insane distance, then picked it up and _ran_ like it was nothing. That’s not humanly possible! What the hell?!”

 

Yuuri found he could not look Yuri in the eyes and still lie, so he kept his gaze on the ground as he fidgeted.

 

“I-I don’t know Yuri. One moment I was distracted, a-and the next there was a wolf standing over Victor and my legs just moved. I’m not sure what I did o-or how I did it, to be honest. If I had to guess, I would guess that it was similar to when adrenaline gives someone super strength a-and people lift cars off of other people.”

 

Yuri continued to glare and violently poke Yuuri's chest.

 

“That doesn’t explain how the fuck you carried it into the woods then came back with all your limbs and fingers.”

 

Yuuri chanced looking up, only to be struck with a wave of guilt. _Yuri might sound and act angry, but his eyes show nothing but terror. Was he...worried about me?_ Yuuri tried to think of ways to explain his lack of missing limbs.

 

“It was a lone wolf, not a pack. I just acted aggressively and made lots of noise when it approached. You know, stepped towards it, maintained eye contact, yelled, and clapped...that sort of stuff...”

 

Yuri cocked an eyebrow, his face full of disbelief.

 

“How did you know how to fight off a damn wolf?”

 

Yuuri shrugged.

 

“Uh, it’s just standard ‘attacked by predator’ actions. Act bigger and meaner.”

 

Yuri kicked at the rock that Victor tripped on and scowled.

 

“Whatever. Can we just get the hell out of here before it tries to come back?”

 

Victor quickly raised a hand into the air.

 

“I second that!”

 

The three took a final glance around before quickly walking back towards town.Once they finally reached city limits, Victor let out a sigh of relief.

 

“I know it sounds crazy, but I’m pretty sure I’ve seen that exact wolf before, and it tried to attack me and Makka...given, it was probably because we were running through the woods and startled it, but still. Today was a blatant attack. I don’t know what I did to pique the interest of some vicious wolf, but it’s really concerning. I just hope it roams away. I’d hate to have to leave.”

 

Yuuri’s head whipped around in surprise.

 

“L-Leave? What do you mean leave?”

 

“Well...I mean, I know that all the places I regularly visit are in town, but if I can’t go anywhere else for fear of this wolf that seems to have it out for me...I can’t have myself or Makka in danger like that. I love this town, but since I seem to be the only one that’s having wolf-y problems, and I highly doubt the locals will go wolf hunting on my behalf, the easiest solution would be to remove myself and Makka from the area to hopefully avoid any more attacks. It’s more of a last-ditch effort, but still something I’ve been considering since...well, now.”

 

Yuuri looked down at the ground and tried to keep his tears at bay. _He can’t leave...not now. This is all my fault. There’s got to be something I can do._

 

* * * * *

 

When they finally returned to the onsen, Hiroko quickly whisked Yuuri away to bandage him up. Victor and Yuri, not needing any immediate medical attention, decided to unwind in the hot springs.

 

After about 45 minutes, Yuri climbed out of the water.

 

“Oi, old man, don’t stay in much longer. I’m already starting to feel like crap. I highly doubt you can last much longer than me. I don’t need you to pass out and drown in this water before you finish my routine.”

 

Victor laughed and waved off Yuri. Victor slouched down in the water, sinking down to his neck in the warmth.

 

After about an hour in the springs, Victor could finally feel the heat from the water starting to affect him. Looking up at the stars on last time, Victor moved to stand, but movement along the roof of the onsen froze him in his place. Silently padding along the ridge was the very same wolf that had attacked earlier. Victor gawked at the creature as it continued walking towards the Katsuki’s family wing.

 

As quietly as he could, Victor climbed out of the water, and followed the creature, watching its moves. As they got near the corner of the building, the wolf jumped down. Victor pressed himself flat against the wall and peered around the corner just in time to see the wolf jump into Yuuri’s bedroom window.

 

Without hesitation, Victor rushed back inside, dressed just enough not to scandalize anyone else, and raced through the door to the Katsuki’s living area. His feet thudded against the wood floors as he started calling Yuuri’s name. As he reached Yuuri’s door, he paused for a split second to listen for any odd noises, before he flung the door open and barged in.

 

“V-V-V-Victor!”

 

Victor’s eyes quickly swept the room. Yuuri was sitting on his bed, clad only in his underwear, his body covered in small bandages and gauze pads. Next to Yuuri stood Vicchan, his tiny body partially standing over Yuuri’s legs, ears and tail upright and alert, trying to get in between Yuuri and the sudden newcomer. There was no wolf in sight. Yuuri quickly pulled a blanket over himself.

 

“W-W-What are you doing V-Victor?”

 

Victor glanced around the room one more time, trying to determine if there were any hiding spots that could conceal a wolf. Seeing none, Victor walked up to Yuuri and grabbed his shoulders.

 

“Yuuri! There was a wolf! _The_ wolf! I saw it on your roof while I was in the hot springs! It walked over to your family's side of the building, then jumped into your window! I saw it!”

 

Victor shook Yuuri as he spoke, and Yuuri tensed and pulled the blanket up higher under his chin.

 

“Victor, l-let go of me, you’re hurting me.”

 

Victor stopped, and looked down. Small red marks were becoming visible around Victor’s fingertips. Victor’s face paled as he realized what he was doing. He quickly let go and stumbled backwards, his hands waving wildly back and forth.

 

“I-I’m so sorry Yuuri! I didn’t mean to hurt you! I was just panicking because of what I saw. Or...think I saw. Because...there’s no wolf in your room right now. Unless you have a rather large closet. Are you sure you’re ok?”

 

Yuuri eyes remained wide as saucers as he took in Victor's frightened but determined stance.

 

“Victor, I’m fine. If some random wolf jumped into my room, I guarantee the whole building would’ve heard my screams. How long were you in the hot springs?”

 

Victor grabbed Yuuri’s desk chair and plopped down before bringing his hands up to massage his temples.

 

“Uh, um, about an hour. I was about to get out because I was starting to feel a bit light-headed from the heat.”

 

Yuuri watched as Victor tried to calm and compose himself, glanced down at Vicchan who just tilted his head to the side, then looked back up at Victor.

 

“You probably stayed in the water too long. If your mind was still focused on the wolf from earlier today, when your body started to overheat you probably just hallucinated the animal.”

 

Victor groaned and rubbed his head harder.

 

“I...guess that could make sense. But I still can’t fully believe it. I’ll admit I was getting a little woozy, but that’s why I was leaving. I was aware of how my body was starting to react, so I was getting out before it got too bad. And then I followed the wolf for a minute or two. As my body cooled from being out of the water, shouldn’t the hallucination have gone away?”

 

Yuuri rubbed his hand up and down on the back of his neck.

 

“Victor, I don’t know. That was just my best guess. I’m not a doctor; I don’t know how hallucinations or the mind work. I just know that staying immersed in hot water for extended periods of time can be dangerous. As you can clearly see, there is no massive wolf here, so I don’t know what other explanation there can be.”

 

Victor’s shoulders sagged as he sighed and seemed to cave in on himself. He sat for a moment longer before heaving himself up to his feet. He turned his head to look at Yuuri, then gave the room one final sweeping glance.

 

“I guess you’re right. I’m...sorry. I shouldn’t have barged in like I did without knocking or something. I’ll just...go. Yeah, I’ll go now.”

 

Victor shuffled towards the door when he felt a hand circle his wrist.

 

“I-It’s ok, really, it is. You didn’t mean anything bad by it, and -”

 

Yuuri looked down as his face flushed, pausing to take a few deep breaths before continuing.

 

“- and I really appreciate that you cared enough to make sure I was ok. You didn’t even think about your own safety or your fears from earlier. You just came to my rescue. Even though it wasn’t needed, I just wanted to say thank you.”

 

Victor gave Yuuri a small smile, twisting and pulling his wrist till he was holding Yuuri’s hand.

 

“No, thank you Yuuri. I’m glad you don’t think of me as some crazed lunatic. I like you too much; I’d hate for you to have a bad opinion of me.”

 

Yuuri’s heart stuttered as Victor gave his hand one final squeeze, then left. Yuuri looked down at his hand, and clenched his fist several times, before turning to stare at Vicchan. The toy poodle whimpered.

 

_I’m sorry. I should’ve taken more precautions, but I was tired and just wanted to get back. I didn’t think someone might still be outside._

 

Yuuri walked over and picked up the toy poodle, holding him close.

 

“We’ll deal with it together.”

 

* * * * *

 

As the next few days passed, the tension between Yuuri, Victor, and Yuri seemed to fade away. Knowing Victor was not romantically interested in Yuri, Yuuri forced himself to open up more to the older Russian. Victor seemed thankful that whatever issues there had been before were gone. Yuri even invited Yuuri to watch them skate. When Yuuri had tried to sputter out an excuse, Yuri had promptly shut him up.

 

“You think you’re so cool because you were able to carry a wolf? I’ll show you true stamina and physical prowess. Figure skating is hard work, and I do it all the time without your stupid adrenaline.”

 

Yuuri stared as Yuri stomped away. Victor leaned in close and whispered in Yuuri’s ear.

 

“Just so you know, Yura asking you to watch him practice is his bizarre way of admitting he likes you. You really impressed him with how selfless you were back on the beach when you saved us from that wolf. He doesn’t know how to make it up to you, so he’s inviting you to watch him do the one thing he knows for certain he’s good at. His performance is his thanks.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes followed the retreating teen and he smiled.

 

The next day, Yuuri joined Yuri and Victor at Hasetsu Ice Castle. Yuuri had seen figure skating in passing over the years, but the sport was not as popular in Japan. But in person, seeing Yuri essentially levitate and rotate his body multiple times, then spin so fast it made Yuuri dizzy...it wowed him.

 

Yuuri babbled praises for Yuri’s talent throughout the practice, which had made the teen blush. After practice, Yuri blocked the exit as Yuuri tried to leave.

 

“Now do you see? I’m awesome...more awesome than you. But uh, if you ever find yourself doubting that fact, feel free to come back and watch me be more awesome than you again.”

 

* * * * *

 

Every day for the next several days, Yuri stopped by to invite Yuuri to the rink as they left for practice, but Yuuri turned down the offer. Yuuri instead threw himself into research, trying to teach himself the basics of figure skating before going back and making a fool of himself for being ignorant.

 

Every day, Yuuri learned a new aspect of the sport. The first day was terminology, the second day was figures, the third day was jumps, and the fourth day was spins. Yuuri sat at his computer, headphones in, watching random skating videos online. He was engrossed at the way the skaters were able to contort their bodies while balancing on a tiny sliver of metal. Suddenly something touched his shoulder and he whipped his head around. He came face to chest with Victor and yelped.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Yuuri. I didn’t mean to scare you. I tried knocking on your door, but you didn’t answer. I have to say, that was quite an impressive jump. How did you manage to get a leg under you? You’re sitting higher than you were originally.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes momentarily glazed over as he realized a tail had come out and his eyes were now level with Victor’s shoulders. Yuuri quickly jumped up, keeping his back away from Victor, and laughed weakly.

 

“O-Oh, y-you know. M-Must just be m-my subconscious n-ninja skills.”

 

Victor snorted and rolled his eyes.

 

“Ah yes, how could I forget that your kind and generous nature was just a front for the ferocious and deadly Katsuki Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri forced a laugh as he subtly reached around to try and contain his tail in his robes.

 

“I-Is there something I can help you with?”

 

“Well, Yuri and I were about to relax in the hot springs for a couple minutes and then review some of the videos I took of him today. I was just wondering if you wanted to join us.”

 

“That’s...random. But sure, I guess. Well, not the hot springs. But I’ll join you for the video reviews. I’d like to see the progress you guys have been making on the routine. Uh, just give me a few minutes to take care of some things in here and I’ll join you two in a minute. I’ll even make some snacks. Sound good?”

 

“Sounds good!”

 

Victor pivoted around and walked back out Yuuri’s door, pausing only to turn his upper body back and wink. Yuuri’s eyes bulged and he slowly looked over at Vicchan, whose eyes were sparkling in mischief.

 

_You might want to get, uh...that...under control before you go downstair. Unless you’re planning on revealing everything now._

 

“Oh my god, shut up! That was so close! And I’ve been so good lately about keeping my ‘other extremities’ contained.”

 

* * * * *

 

Once Yuuri had reined in his errant tail, he walked downstairs to make some snacks. _I might not know much about skating, but I definitely know my way around the kitchen. I am a child of Inari, therefore a child of_ _Ukemochi. I can woo with food._ Yuuri’s ears perked as he heard two Russian voices growing louder. Yuuri poked his head out the door to see Victor and Yuri roughhousing like siblings, Victor intentionally aggravating Yuri just to get a rise out of him. When Victor saw Yuuri, he released Yuri and bounded over and grabbed Yuuri’s hands.

 

“Yuuri, I’ve never had your personal cooking before. I’m excited to try it!”

 

Yuuri blushed at the contact.

 

“W-Well, I hope I can live up to your expectations.”

 

He pried his hands free, then retreated back into the kitchen to finish prepping. Once everything was plated, he picked it up went to join the two Russians. As Yuuri entered the common area, he smiled listening to Victor shower his dog with love and praises.

 

“Who’s a good girl? What’s this, Makka? Where did you get this new ball? It’s pretty cool, isn’t it? Look at it glow. You wanna play, Makka? Do you want me to throw the ball?”

 

Yuuri glanced up to see what new ball Makka had dug up when his body seized in panic, the tray of food he was holding clattered to the ground. In Victor’s hand, the hand that was cocked back and ready to throw, was Yuuri’s hoshi no tama. Instantaneously, all eight tails burst forth, his fox ears popped out in his hair, his eyes began to glow, and his fingers and toes lengthened and turned into claws.

 

As Victor threw the hoshi no tama, Yuuri took off, chasing after the glowing ball in the air. He reached out and lept for it before Makka could get to it. He pulled the ball in close to his chest and rolled before slamming into the wall. Yuuri jerked himself into a crouched defensive position and began gekkering in outrage.

 

* * * * *

 

Yuri jumped at the sound of dishes breaking against the ground.

 

“Yuuri, what the-”

 

His sentence was cut off by the sound of his subsequent screeching.

 

_“VICTOR, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!”_

 

Victor tried to look up, but his head was held down as Yuri scrambled to climb over him and cower against his back. When he finally got a glance of what scared Yuri so badly, he let out his own scream in terror.

 

Crouched before them, holding the ball Victor had just thrown, was what appeared to be Yuuri. Two massive black tails were coming out over the waist of his shorts, while two more came out of each leg of his shorts. The material over his butt was strained and undulating. Between his tufts of hair stood two very large animal ears, swiveling around as if trying to locate something.There was no white in his eyes, only red, and his pupils had blown open so wide that there was only black in the middle. The claws on his feet were digging into the floorboards, the wood creaking under the strain. And the claws on his hands were wrapped protectively around the glowing ball Makka had brought in.

 

Yuri tugged repetitively on Victor’s shirt.

 

_“WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF NOISE IS THAT?! HOW IS HE MAKING THAT NOISE?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inari has been depicted both as male and as female. The most popular representations of Inari are a young female food goddess, an old man carrying rice, and an androgynous bodhisattva (the Sanskrit term for anyone who has generated a spontaneous wish and compassionate mind to attain Buddhahood for the benefit of all sentient beings). No one view is correct; the preferred gender of depiction varies according to regional traditions and individual beliefs.
> 
> Inari is often venerated as a collective of three deities (Inari sanza); since the Kamakura period, this number has sometimes increased to five kami (Inari goza). However, the identification of these kami has varied over time. According to records of Fushimi Inari, the oldest and perhaps most prominent Inari shrine, these kami have included Izanagi, Izanami, Ninigi, and Wakumusubi, in addition to the food deities previously mentioned. The five kami today identified with Inari at Fushimi Inari are Ukanomitama, Sarutahiko, Omiyanome, Tanaka, and Shi. However, at Takekoma Inari, the second-oldest Inari shrine in Japan, the three enshrined deities are Ukanomitama, **Ukemochi**, and Wakumusubi.
> 
> Ukemochi is a goddess of food in the Shinto religion of Japan.
> 
> So yeah, Yuuri is a total foodie  
> (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞


	16. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroko refuses to deal with your shit, Vicchan.
> 
> Beta'd by [ Adrianna99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/pseuds/Adrianna99)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry about the delay on this chapter!! I had several ideas of how to write this chapter, so I kept writing and then re-writing, never quite pleased with how it was turning out. Then work turned into an unbearable shit show, so I put in my two weeks. But 4 days before the two weeks, I had a mental breakdown from the toxic crap we constantly dealt with, so I finished my shift (because I try not to be a complete asshole), sent a message to my boss, walked out, and didn't return. In an attempt to cheer myself up, I threw myself into future con planning and some cosplay work. However, when I finally went back to finish the chapter, I couldn't find the pages I had already typed. I panicked and dug through my computer files, but eventually gave up. I tried to recreate what I had written a couple weeks ago, but it wasn't nearly as good. I eventually resigned myself to a bad chapter, went to send the chapter to my beta, only to find I had typed the original chapter on Google Docs instead of Microsoft Word, which is what I had done previously for all my other chapters. Lots of banging my head on my desk followed, before I took what I had re-written and mashed it with the original chapter. So yeah, it's been a headache of a month, but I'm back, and hopefully I can stay more on track again!

Hiroko rushed into the room, eyes darting around, taking in the scene before her. She glanced back and forth between Yuuri’s half and half form and the two terrified Russians, then quickly turned back and yelled down the hallway.

 

“Toshiya! Mari! Come quickly!”

 

Two sets of footsteps rushed towards the room before the rest of the Katsuki family burst in.

 

“What’s going on, Mom?”

“Hiroko, what was that loud noise?”

 

Their eyes grew wide as they took in Yuuri’s appearance and the inhuman sounds he was making. All eyes fell to the object clutched tightly in his hands, and a look of understanding followed by fear flashed across their faces. Hiroko quickly took control of the situation.

 

“Toshiya, Mari dear, please get the overnight guests to their rooms and all other visitors out of the building for the night.”

 

Her gaze swept over the two trembling Russians, each clutching the other close. They had gone silent in their panic and confusion, their skin ashen and pale with a sheen of sweat on their faces. Hiroko could see they were barely keeping themselves together.

 

“Victor, Yuri. I know this must be bizarre and terrifying, but until I say otherwise, I need you to stay put. Any sudden movement from either of you will only make it worse.”

 

Before Hiroko could do anything else, the pitter patter of tiny claws and muffled boofing noises echoed down the hall, getting louder by the second. Vicchan came barreling into the room, his paws skidding across the wooden floors. His head swiveled back and forth, taking in the room, before his eyes locked on to Yuuri’s half human, half fox appearance and the hoshi no tama held in his claws. His higher pitched noises suddenly dropped an octave and became a low, furious rumble. The Russians’ eyes snapped over to the toy poodle as they both tried to cower further back into the couch. Hiroko put one hand on her hip, the other hand on the side of her face. She sighed before walking to put herself in between Vicchan and the Russians, mumbling.

 

“...kuso…”

 

Vicchan slowly turned towards Yuri and Victor, his eyes glowing. Hiroko stood her ground, both hands on her hips, unimpressed with Vicchan’s actions.

 

“Vicchan, no.”

 

The growling became louder, and Vicchan’s body began to tremble before his size began to increase. He took one step forward, and Yuri broke into hysterics.

 

_“WHY IS THE DOG GETTING BIGGER?! HOW IS THE DOG GETTING BIGGER?! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!”_

 

Yuri tried to climb over the side of the couch, only to freeze when Vicchan sharply barked. Victor immediately stood and ran to push Yuri behind him, but his movement snapped the rest of Vicchan’s patience. In an instant the poodle form was gone, and in its place stood Vicchan in his wolf form.

 

Victor broke into a cold sweat, his mouth flapping open and shut with no sounds coming out. Yuri just began to panic more.

 

**_“HOW THE SHIT DID THAT DOG JUST CHANGE INTO A WOLF?! IS THAT THE SAME WOLF FROM THE BEACH?! OH MY GOD IT’S THE SAME WOLF!! BUT IT WAS JUST A DOG!! WHY IS NO ON ELSE WORRIED ABOUT A DOG THAT CHANGED INTO A WOLF THAT TRIED TO KILL US?! HOLY FUCKING SHIT I’M GOING TO DIE!!”_ **

 

Hiroko twisted her torso to look back at Yuri and Victor.

 

“I thought I told you to stay still!”

 

Victor and Yuri both flinched at Hiroko’s scolding, before slowly sinking back onto the couch, their eyes never leaving the wolf.

 

Once she was satisfied that they wouldn’t move again, Hiroko turned back to Vicchan. She walked up to him, hands extended. When Vicchan made no move to acknowledge her, Hiroko stepped closer and began to murmur while scratching behind his ears.

 

“Vicchan...I don’t know what happened, but they are not the priority. Vicchan, Yuuri needs you. He just unintentionally exposed himself. Think of how he’ll feel. He wanted to know Victor’s feelings before it got this far.”

 

Victor’s ears perked up at the sound of his name. _Yuuri wanted to know...my feelings…? On what?_

 

“Think of how anxious this will make him. He potentially just ruined his first attempt at a relationship. He needs your focus. He needs your attention. Leave the humans to me.”

 

Victor’s eyes flickered Hiroko, his mind replaying what had just been said. _Potential relationship? Humans? What is she talking about?!_

 

Vicchan kept growling, but the anger in his gaze started to mellow. He took one lunging step forward and let out an especially loud warning snarl. Both Russians whimpered and pressed back into the couch, but Hiroko just smacked Vicchan’s muzzle.

 

“Stop posturing and help Yuuri, dammit!”

 

Vicchan turned his head to glare at Hiroko, but finally turned around and started pushing against Yuuri, slowly herding him back into his room. Once the door was shut, Vicchan pushed Yuuri onto his bed, crawling up and curling his large wolf body around the still quivering kitsune. After about 10 minutes Yuuri’s death grip on his hoshi no tama loosened, and conscious awareness slowly came back into his eyes. Yuuri looked down at himself and his eyes widened as took in his partial fox features. He looked at Vicchan in panic.

 

“I...I was...getting food for Victor and Yuri. Then I...then I saw Victor throw my hoshi no tama. I remember feeling a mix of fear and rage before everything went black. The next thing I know, I’m back in my room and half fox. Vicchan...w-what happened? Did I- ? Do they- ? D-Did they s-s-see?”

 

Vicchan lay still for a moment before nodding yes. Yuuri’s breathing began to pick up and his eyes started to water.

 

“Oh m-my god...what h-have I d-done…?”

 

Yuuri’s breath hitched, before a quiet sob shook his body. Vicchan stretched his neck to lick away Yuuri’s tears, but the gesture just made Yuuri cry harder. His chest heaved as his sobs now wracked his body. Yuuri’s fingers pulled at Vicchan’s fur as he tried to curl up and hide himself in Vicchan’s body.

 

* * * * *

 

Victor and Yuri sat motionless as they both tried to wrap their minds around what had just happened. Hiroko, once she had ensured that neither was injured, wandered around the room, picking up items that had fallen or been knocked to the ground or had broken. The room was silent except for the shuffling of Hiroko’s feet.

 

Toshiya and Mari soon returned to let Hiroko know that all guests were safe. Hiroko thanked them both and gave them a quick hug, before sending them to bed for the night. She resumed her organizing, watching Victor and Yuri, waiting to see when they would come out of their shock and would be willing to talk about what had just happened. Once the room was back in order somewhat, Hiroko sat down next to Victor and Yuri. Her eyes softened as she folded her hands in her lap.

 

“I’m guessing you have questions. I know what just happened was probably terrifying to you two, but I need you two to remain as calm as you can.”

 

The muffled sound of gut-wrenching sobs broke the silence. All three heads turned to the hallway where Yuuri and Vicchan had disappeared. Hiroko sighed, her heart breaking for Yuuri and the situation he had inadvertently put himself in.

 

“Usually, I wouldn’t say anything without first talking to Yuuri, but considering what you saw and what is happening, it’s best you know the truth. I’ll start from the beginning, so it’s going to be a long story. Do you want anything before we get started?”

 

Victor and Yuri both shook their heads mutely.

 

“As you both clearly saw, Yuuri isn’t a human. Victor, I do believe Toshiya told you about kitsune, right? Well, the stories about them aren’t simply myths and fabrications...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A resolution to all the drama and issues and miscommunication is coming soon, I swear!


	17. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see savage!Hiroko transform into kind!caring!wonderful!mama!Hiroko
> 
> Beta'd by [ Adrianna99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/pseuds/Adrianna99)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooo, Victor is #makingprogress

Victor stared at Hiroko while his brain flashed through all the different kitsune facts he had read. Yuri’s head whipped back and forth between Hiroko and Victor, waiting for someone to elaborate. After a minute, Victor finally found his voice.

 

“Yuuri’s...not human? He’s...a kitsune? But...they’re not...real…”

 

Hiroko grabbed both Yuri’s and Victor’s hands.

 

“I know it’s hard to believe, but it’s true. You know what you just saw wasn’t human. What you saw was Yuuri between his forms. At that moment, he was afraid and couldn’t hold his human form, so he appeared half human, half fox.”

 

Yuri sputtered incoherently while Victor’s mouth gaped like a fish out of water.

 

“You’ve both obviously met Yuuri as a human. But Victor, from what I’ve been told, you’ve already met Yuuri as a fox. Multiple times actually. He might’ve looked a little different, but do you remember coming across a black fox with blue markings? With either one or multiple tails?”

 

Victor sat silent and raced through his memories.

 

“My...wallet being stolen...then being returned through my window...then...oh my god, the woods and the beach! T-That was...that was Yuuri?!”

 

Hiroko nodded in consensus.

 

“Then what was the wolf?! Or poodle? Vicchan. Whatever he is.”

 

“Vicchan is another yōkai, a creature called an Okuri inu. His true form is actually the wolf. Long ago he adopted the form of a toy poodle to help ensure he was accepted by humans and could stay with Yuuri. I’m not sure of the details...no member of the Katsuki family has ever been told...but once Vicchan found Yuuri, he gave up his usual yōkai behaviours and became Yuuri’s guardian.”

 

Yuri finally spoke up.

 

“His...guardian? What happened to him?”

 

Hiroko sighed as her eyes began to water.

 

“When Yuuri was a kit, only 1 year old, someone o-or something...violently...slaughtered his kitsune mother and the rest of his litter.”

 

Yuri flinched like he had been slapped, and Victor felt his throat close in distress. _How could anyone do anything so gruesome?_

 

“He...he almost died himself, but one of Toshiya’s ancestors came across the grisly scene, brought him back to his home, and helped him heal. Ever since, Yuuri has acted as a guardian for the town, and Vicchan has stayed by his side the entire time. Everyone in the Katsuki family knows what they both are. We’ve all sworn to keep their secret and ensure that this inn is a place where they can rest and be themselves.”

 

Victor swallowed audibly.

 

“So...all the times that Vicchan tried to attack me...or us…?”

 

“For whatever reason, either Yuuri or Vicchan felt threatened in some way. I promise neither harbor ill will towards either of you. They’re both just very...defensive, for obvious reasons.”

 

Yuri snapped his head up.

 

“Wait. You said _ancestor_. How...how old is Yuuri?”

 

“999 years old. Vicchan is older, but we’re not sure how much older.”

 

“Holy shit, he’s...ancient.”

 

Hiroko snickered.

 

“Yeah, he is, isn’t he?”

 

They all chuckled before falling into an awkward silence. Victor and Yuri tried to process everything Hiroko had told them, while Hiroko kept a sharp eye on the two Russians, making sure they wouldn’t have any adverse delayed reactions to the news. Everyone looked at everyone else, waiting for something to be said. After several moments of nothing, Yuri stood up and stretched.

 

“Alright, I think that’s all the completely and utterly bizarre shit I can handle for one night. I’m still honestly not sure what happened, but if I hear or see any more supernatural bullshit, I’m going to lose my goddamn mind.”  
  


Hiroko smiled sweetly.

 

“It’s ok dear, that’s completely understandable. Just know that while you’re staying here, you’re under my protection. You probably won’t have to worry about Yuuri...the poor thing can be a ball of anxiety under duress. But Vicchan has a protective streak and a temper where Yuuri’s concerned. If he gives you any attitude, you let me know. He knows I’m not afraid of his snarling and won’t put up with his crap.”

 

Yuri chuckled with uncertainty as he walked away. Victor moved to stand, but Hiroko grabbed his wrist.

 

“Victor, can I talk to you a little bit more?”

 

“Uh, sure. What would you like to talk about?”

 

Hiroko glanced around, ensuring they were truly alone, before turning back around and grabbing both of Victor’s hands.

 

“I know you’re probably overwhelmed, but there’s something important I need to tell you. Normally, I wouldn’t tell his secrets like this, but...Yuuri, he...he likes you. Romantically. Now I’m not telling you this to try to convince you to like him back. I don’t even know if you’re into men, and it’s not my business to know. It’s just...I know after exposing himself like he did, he’s going to be extremely embarrassed and ashamed about his lapse of control.”

 

Hiroko’s eyes began to water again and her lip quivered.

 

“And whenever bad things happen, his anxiety always gets the best of him. And it usually tells him that he’s messed up badly enough that he can never recover. H-He will hide away from you...actively avoid you, because he’ll think that after a scene like that, you’ll never accept him, as a romantic partner, friend, or otherwise.”

 

Tears began to fall down Hiroko’s face as her voice cracked.

 

“The only reason I’m telling you this is because I don’t want you to let it get that far. He’s had his bad days, but never anything like this. Please...d-don’t let him retreat within himself. Like I said, I don’t expect you to return his affections, but if you’re still comfortable with it...if you could...still be his friend. P-Please. He might not be my biological son...he might not even be human. But I still care for him so much.”

 

Victor sat in shocked silence, absorbing everything Hiroko said. _Yuuri isn’t human. But Yuuri likes me. As in, likes me, likes me. But I don’t know how I feel about him exactly. I know I liked him as a fox...even though I didn’t know it was him at the time. And once he opened up, I really enjoyed all the time we spent together when he was a human. And while I’m upset that he hid what he was, I honestly can’t blame him. It’ll be hard, but...I think I can do this...maybe…_

 

Victor wrung his hands before looking Hiroko in the eyes.

 

“I honestly can’t say for sure how I’ll react when all this settles. I can tell myself everything is fine, but I don’t know how well I’ll be able to hold on to that mindset once I see him in person...but...I would like to give it a try. So, if there’s anything else you can tell me so I’m as prepared as possible, I’d like to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to hear fun ideas or snippets of anything related to all this that you guys might have! I love hearing different ideas, and I will unshamefully admit that there have been moments where your comments have helped me from time to time when I'd get stuck on various paragraphs while writing!


	18. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there finally conflict resolution on the horizon?! Maybe...
> 
> Beta'd by [ Adrianna99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/pseuds/Adrianna99)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost to the really good fluff, I swear! I'm getting antsy with myself because I want to get to the sweet, adorable fluffy-ness that I have planned, but I refuse to suddenly just jump into it, because then I wouldn't be satisfied and I don't want to do that to you guys as my readers either. So I swear we're almost there! Just bear with me a liiiiiiittle bit longer!  
> ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ

Victor and Hiroko spent several hours talking about Yuuri. Hiroko told stories of the things Yuuri had done for the town and the mischief he had gotten into, but refused to divulge any emotionally private information. Victor readily accepted this. He agreed that it would be better to hear that kind of information from Yuuri himself when he was ready.

 

By the time they looked at a clock, it was already the early hours of the morning. The adrenaline from the earlier encounter was finally wearing off and Victor’s initial curiosity had been satisfied, so his body was finally crashing in exhaustion.

 

As they both got up to go to bed, Victor took one last glance down the hallway. The sobbing had stopped, but sniffles could still periodically be heard echoing through the building. He turned back to Hiroko and grabbed her hand.

 

“Um...I was wondering when it would be ok to go talk to Yuuri. Even if I wasn’t about to pass out, I know now wouldn’t be good. He still needs to settle down in his own time after what happened tonight. But if what you said is true, I don’t want to wait around too long. I was fond of Yuuri in both forms, even if I didn’t know it was the same person...being...spirit...whatever. My point is that I’d still like to try and be friends, and I don’t want him to think otherwise.”

 

Hiroko smiled, her gratitude clear in her eyes.

 

“I’ll periodically check up on him, and when he seems more emotionally stable, I’ll come to get you. Does that sounds ok?”

 

“Yeah, it does. Thank you.”

 

Hiroko squeezed his hand.

 

“No, thank _you,_ Victor. I honestly didn’t expect you to take all this information so well. Yuuri is lucky to have someone so open-minded in his life.”

 

* * * * *

 

Several days passed with no word from Hiroko. Both Victor and Yuri decided to take some time off to process everything so they could have a clear head before returning to the ice. Yuri spent most of his days out exploring and shopping, claiming the Japanese had a much better fashion sense than most Russians. Being left alone, Victor found himself aimlessly wandering around the onsen during his free time.

 

By the time Yuri deemed himself refocused enough to return to practice, Victor’s brain was still a chaotic mess. Progress on the routine was made, but it was slower than what Yuri would’ve liked. Victor was barely able to concentrate enough to be helpful, often being pulled from his thoughts by Yuri’s angry shouting. Eventually, Yuri was fed up with Victor’s half-assed work.

 

“Oi! Old man! Are you fucking zoning out _again_?”

 

Victor’s head snapped up as his eyes slowly focused on the younger boy.

 

“Sorry Yuri, what did you say?”  
  


Yuri bristled at being so blatantly ignored.

 

“Are you fucking serious?! Are you still focused on that idiot?! God dammit, Victor! Just go talk to him already so you can get your shit together and actually be helpful to me!”

 

Victor pouted.

 

“But Yura! Hiroko said she’d let me know when Yuuri was ready to talk, and that hasn’t happened yet.”

 

“Did you ever consider being more proactive, you lazy asshole? If it’s true that he’s some anxious mess, he might never feel ready. So go fucking _do_ something. Right now, you’re just annoying as hell. Go settle whatever bullshit you have going on, and then come back to help me. I’ll just...I guess I’ll just work on what we’ve already choreographed.”

 

When Victor made no indication that he would move, Yuri skating over and physically pushed Victor away from the rink wall.

 

“Fucking go, before I cut you with my knife shoes.”

 

Victor gave a small smile at Yuri’s brand of tough love. _Yuri’s right. He should have my full focus and attention. He deserves nothing less._

 

* * * * *

 

Hiroko approached Yuuri’s door and quietly knocked.

 

“Yuuri, can I come in?”

 

She listened for a response, but was met with silence. She sighed and placed her palm flat on the door, then leaned close to rest her forehead again the door as well.

 

“Yuuri, I refuse to let you wallow in there forever. Please let me in.”

 

After a moment of silence, Hiroko heard shuffling inside the room, before the lock on the door clicked. Hiroko opened the door and slipped inside before gently closing the door once again. When she turned around, she gasped and raised a shaking hand to her heart.

 

For the most part, the room looked no different than any other time. But the bed looked different from anything she had ever seen. Yuuri’s usual sheets and blanket were ripped to shreds, and on top of the mess was what could only be described as a mix between a child’s fort and a fox’s den. Several pillows were piled up to form makeshift walls, and extra sheets were strewn across the top to cover everything. And under it all was a nest of blankets that surrounded a very pitiful looking black fox.

 

Hiroko looked down at the poodle by her feet.

 

“Has he been like this since that night?”

 

Vicchan nodded before jumping up onto the bed and crawling close to Yuuri, curling up with the fox. Hiroko pulled Yuuri’s chair close to the bed and sat down. She reached in and began to gently stroke Yuuri’s fur. She cringed as she felt Yuuri’s bones protruding slightly. Her eyes locked with Vicchan.

 

“He hasn’t been eating, has he?”

 

Vicchan’s ears flattened as he turned his head away and whimpered in shame. Hiroko reached out to console Vicchan.

 

“I don’t blame you for his lack of appetite. We can’t physically force him to eat; we can only encourage him.”

 

Hiroko turned her eyes back to Yuuri. She leaned down and rested her elbows on the bed. She reached in and gently pulled on Yuuri’s jaw to get him to face her. Her throat closed as she took in the flat look in Yuuri’s eyes.

 

“Yuuri, dear, you can’t continue this. I know I can’t possibly understand exactly what you’re feeling, but I can guarantee that it’s not as bad as you might think. I’ll just tell you now...I told Victor and Yuri the truth.”

 

Both canine heads flinched at the words. Yuuri seemed to curl more in on himself and Vicchan let out a quiet rumble.

 

“Oh hush, Vicchan. They both saw Yuuri. You know I wouldn’t have said anything if I thought there was a better option. But Yuuri, you had already planned on saying something. And while that was obviously not the way you wanted to do it, it was either just break it to them now, or try to wipe their memories and have you try to gather your courage to do it later. And I’m sorry if you feel that I went too far, but because of that, I can say with absolute certainty that Victor isn’t suddenly afraid of you and is willing to talk and still try to be friends.”

 

Hiroko watched Yuuri’s eyes as she spoke, and noticed a small glimmer of hope reappear.

 

“It’s not a promise that absolutely everything will be ok. Victor himself said that he wasn’t completely sure how he’d feel when he sees you again, and you can’t blame him for that. The reality he once knew has been obliterated. But the fact that he still wants to talk to you should be very encouraging. He’s keeping an open mind about everything.”

 

One of Yuuri’s ears twitched, and the movement didn’t go unnoticed by the other two in the room.

 

“Yuuri, it’s been over a week. You can’t keep yourself isolated like this. Victor wanted to talk to you that night, but also wanted to give you some space. But he’s been asking if he can see you recently. Please let the poor dear talk to you.”

 

Yuuri slowly looked back and forth between Hiroko and Vicchan, both giving him encouraging smiles. He sat for a minute, contemplating his options. Eventually, he slowly nodded his head.

 

Hiroko’s smile grew, and she quickly stood up.

 

“I’ll give you 30 minutes to make yourself presentable, whatever you deem that to be. Then I'll send Victor in. Vicchan, will you please come with me. We need to give Victor and Yuuri some privacy.”

 

Vicchan grumbled, but eventually stood and stretched. He leaned down towards Yuuri and licked his face several times before jumping down and walking towards the door. Hiroko scratched Yuuri’s head once more, before leading the poodle away.

 

* * * * *

 

Victor sat anxiously in the family dining area. Hiroko had approached him and had said that Yuuri was ready to see him, but had told Victor that she needed to do something before he went to talk. Eventually she re-appeared with a tray containing a bowl of miso soup,katsudon, and a glass of water.

 

“He hasn’t been eating much and katsudon is his favorite, so hopefully you can get him to eat something. I also figured it could be used as a conversation starter if you both end up uncomfortable around each other.”

 

Victor chuckled awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck. _Yeah...that’s a definite possibility._ Victor gripped the tray, took a deep breath, then started walking down the hallway towards Yuuri’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no escaping now! Victor Nikiforov will not back down from a challenge!


	19. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for the time delay on this chapter other than the fact that I've been absorbed with re-watching YOI, screaming about the concert, and just surrounding myself with all things YOI related. But I've already got more words written for the next chapter than I have for this chapter...and it's literally just their conversations. So yeah. There's that to look forward to >.<
> 
> Also, I promise to respond to all the comments that I got on the last chapter. If you have no response, just give me some time. I LOVE reading comments, and I always want to take the opportunity to acknowledge the fact that you took time to leave me such kind words! Especially those of you that gave me ideas and suggestions. They're all so much fun, and definitely help when I have writer's block moments.
> 
> Beta'd by [ Adrianna99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/pseuds/Adrianna99)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this chapter was totally supposed to have them talking, but Victor and Yuuri had different priorities, so now the conversation will be next chapter (I PROMISE! It's already partially written, so no escaping now)

With each step, Victor’s felt his resolve failing, but kept his feet moving forward. Once he got to Yuuri’s room, he saw Vicchan in poodle form sitting by the doorway. They locked eyes for a moment, before Vicchan nodded his head and motioned towards the door. Emboldened by Vicchan’s acceptance of the situation, he balanced the tray in one hand and knocked on the door with his other.

 

“Yuuri, it’s Victor. I’m...I’m coming in.”

 

Victor nudged the door open and slipped in, pushing the door shut with his foot. He quickly glanced around the room, but didn’t see Yuuri. With a second look, Victor finally spotted bits of black fur sticking out from what appeared to be a pillow and blanket fort on top of a bare, ripped up mattress. Victor set the tray of food on the desk, and pulled the chair up close to the bedside.

 

“Hey, Yuuri. How are you doing?”

 

The silence in the room was deafening. Victor leaned forward and rested his elbows on the mattress and let his head fall into his hands.

 

“Sorry, that’s a terrible question. I just...I don’t know where to start or what to say. This isn’t something I’m familiar with. Ugh, I don’t know what to do and I’m sorry Yuuri.”

 

Victor started to pull on his hair slightly as he grew more and more agitated with himself.

 

“I’ve always been good with the press. I always had the right words to say. But now...when it matters...when it’s something that’s actually important to me, I just sit here babbling like an idiot, which helps absolutely no one.”

 

Victor felt his eyes begin to water, and his voice began to crack as his throat closed.

 

“I’m sorry, Yuuri. I just wanted to come here and let you know that I haven’t been scared away and that I still want to be friends. But I can’t even seem to do something simple like that.”

 

Tears slowly ran down Victor’s face as he sniffled. _So much for a rousing pep talk. Way to go me; I’m sure hearing all this is just awesome for his anxiety._ A couple minutes passed in relative silence, Victor’s quiet crying the only sound.

 

Suddenly, Victor felt a slight dip in the mattress near his elbows. Peeking up, he saw Yuuri sitting in front of him, head bowed and ears back. Victor reached a hand towards Yuuri, but Yuuri flinched back. Victor immediately withdrew his hand, and tears began to stream down his face again.

 

“Fuck. I...just...sorry. I didn't realize I had handled this whole situation so poorly that you don’t feel comfortable letting me pet you anymore. God, I’m so sorry Yuuri.”

 

Victor let his hands fall to the bed and hung his head in guilt as his tears fell to the bed. The weight in front of him shifted, and a tongue touched his cheek and started to lick away the falling tears. Victor looked up again to look at the fox in front of him. Yuuri started to whine and slowly scooched himself closer to Victor. Victor opened and closed his mouth several times before words finally came through.

 

“Y-Yuuri...can I...can I h-hug you?”

 

Yuuri stared at Victor before he nodded yes. The sides of Victor’s lips quirked up in a small smile, before he sat up and gently pulled the fox into his arms. But when he went to pull Yuuri even closer, he felt the sharp edges of Yuuri’s bones poking through his skin and fur. Victor quickly let go and sat up with a gasp to get a better look at Yuuri’s body. He reached out a shaking hand to touch Yuuri, only to pull it back once he got close. Victor covered his mouth as the tears started falling down his face for a third time.

 

“O-Oh Y-Yuuri…”

 

Yuuri flinched back when Victor pulled his hand away and crawled back towards his pillow den. The movement snapped Victor out of his self guilt trip, and he realized the motion probably came across as a rejection. He mentally slapped himself. _This is Yuuri! And he’s at a serious low point! I need to be more conscientious!_ He slapped his cheeks and swiftly stood. With his new resolve, he reached for the fluffy blanket that was stuffed between the pillows. Yuuri let out a cry of protest, but it was abruptly muffled when Victor threw the blanket over Yuuri, then scooped both fox and blanket up into his arms.Yuuri squirmed to free himself so he could breathe properly, then shook his head as the movement caused the tips of his ears to fold backwards. Victor chuckled wetly as he pulled the chair back to the desk and sat down with the fox bundle in his lap. Victor reached over for the bowl of soup and held it in front of Yuuri’s mouth.

 

“You need to eat. I don’t know how much you can handle if you’re starving like this. I’m not exactly knowledgeable in kitsune physiology. So we’ll start with the soup, and if it sits well in your stomach and you’re still hungry, you can eat some katsudon. I heard it’s your favorite. Does that sound good?”

 

Yuuri’s head snapped towards the remaining dish on the tray and he sniffed the air. He wriggled until his front legs were free from the blanket and pawed at the air in the direction of the katsudon. Victor laughed and turned in the chair.

 

“No, soup first.”

 

Yuuri barked in frustration and writhed in an attempt to free himself, but Victor didn’t loosen his grip on Yuuri’s body. Yuuri finally accepted that he was at a disadvantage while wrapped up and in his emaciated state, and growled at the bowl in disdain. Eventually, his tongue flicked out and he started lapping up the soup. Within a minute, the soup was gone. His ears perked up and he looked at Victor expectantly.

 

“Do you feel ok?”

 

Yuuri huffed and clucked at Victor.

 

“Fine, fine. Here.”

 

Victor turned back and exchanged the soup bowl for the bowl of katsudon. Yuuri lunged for the bowl, almost knocking it out of Victor’s hand.

 

“Yuuri, stop. You’re going to make me spill it!”

 

Yuuri froze, then snuggled back down in the blanket and stared at the katsudon. Victor snickered, then brought the bowl to Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri looked at Victor, and Victor nodded. With that, Yuuri shoved his face into the bowl and took a giant bite. He whined as he chewed, his tail wiggling, trapped in the blanket.

 

After several minutes, the katsudon was also gone, and Yuuri chattered in joy. Victor put the bowl back on the tray, then stood with the fox in his arms. He took a couple steps towards the bed and sat down and set the fox beside him, then tapped Yuuri’s nose.

 

“Yuuri. Hey, Yuuri. Um...would you be ok talking now? I don’t want to rush you, but I think we’ve both had long enough to process everything that happened.”

 

They stared at each other until Yuuri stood on his hind legs and pawed over Victor’s eyes. When Victor tried to brush the paws away, Yuuri used more pressure to keep his paws over Victor’s eyes. Victor started to scoot away and Yuuri barked.

 

“What, Yuuri? What? What are you doing? What do you want from me?”

 

Yuuri sat back down and put one of his front legs over his muzzle and covered his eyes. Then he looked back up at Victor expectantly.

 

“What, cover my eyes? Close my eyes?”

 

Yuuri nodded vigorously. Victor rolled his eyes but complied with Yuuri’s request.

 

“Not to sound crass, but Yuuri, I’ve seen you in the baths. You being naked is nothing new to me. Besides, you have a body that you definitely shouldn’t be ashamed of.”

 

A quiet rustling was the only response Victor got before a pair of hands moved to uncover his face. Victor looked up at Yuuri as a human and cringed. Yuuri’s eyes were sunken and there were large, dark bags under them. His cheeks were sunken in as well. Victor glanced at the hands that had just touched him, and all he saw was skin and bones. Even his normal robes seemed to drown his skeletal frame. Yuuri sighed and sat down next to Victor.

 

“I know, but...I just...I didn’t want you go see that much of me when I’m like, well...this.”

 

Yuuri sat up straight and took in a deep breath, exhaled, then turned his torso towards Victor.

 

“Alright, I’m ready. Ask away. What would you like to know?”


	20. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their talk begins...
> 
> Beta'd by [ Adrianna99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/pseuds/Adrianna99)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started with a plan and an end goal.
> 
> I did not make it...

“So, uh...you’re a kitsune?”

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, but smiled gently.

 

“Yes, Victor. I’m a kitsune. I thought that little tidbit of information was already settled, but I’ll say it as many times as you need to hear. I’m sure it’s still a bit of a shock.”

 

Victor’s forehead wrinkled slightly as his eyebrows shot up.

 

“A bit! It was more than just ‘a bit’!”

 

Yuuri dropped his gaze. He felt bad for teasing Victor when this was all still so fresh and new for him. But before he could say anything more, Victor started giggling.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. I’m actually glad you can sass me. It means the whole situation didn’t negatively affect things between us.”

 

Yuuri’s smile returned, and he felt his heart settle. _Victor really is ok with all of this. Still processing everything, but ok. Thank god._

 

“What else would you like to know?”

 

Victor bounced and turned on the bed, crossing one leg under him and clapping his hands in excitement.

 

“Hiroko said you were 999 years old. Is that true?”

 

“Yes, it’s true. I turn 1000 this year.”

 

Victor’s mouth turned into a heart-shape as his smile grew bigger

 

“Wow! Amazing! Um...how many tails do you have?”

 

“I have 8. I actually only got my eighth tail a couple decades ago.”

 

Victor’s face contorted with an awkwardly pained look.

 

“A couple decades ago? You do realize how absolutely bizarre that sounds, right?

 

Yuuri chuckled.

 

“A bit. It can be a little difficult, since my lifespan is normal for me. But having been around humans for almost a millennia, I can guess how you’d feel. You wouldn’t be the first to be...disturbed...by the differences.”

 

Victor laughed along with Yuuri until something dawned on him.

 

“Wait. You said a couple decades ago. Do you not get a new tail every 100 years? That’s what I read online.”

 

Yuuri signed and rubbed his temple.

 

“Yes...and no. It’s not a simple process. Every hundred years is a required minimum to earn a tail -”

 

“Wait, hold on. Sorry, for interrupting...but ‘earned’?”

 

Yuuri nodded in concurrence.

 

“Kitsune don't just automatically get more tails. Instead, they are simply rewarded for their actions, or punished. Inari Ōkami gifts or revokes tails as Inari sees fit.”

 

Victor racked his brain for information at the mention of the somewhat familiar name.

 

“Inari? I read about...well...um, them? I read Inari can be depicted as either male, female, or androgynous. I don’t know much more. There wasn’t a lot of concise information on...them.”

 

Yuuri nodded again.

 

“It’s true. I’ve asked around over my many years, and no one can agree on Inari’s true form. Multiple humans and spirits have claimed to see them, but everyone’s story is different.”

 

Victor tried to comprehend the onslaught of new information, but found himself getting a headache from it all.

 

“Ok, well...would you mind if we went back to the original topic of conversation? I’m pushing my limit of sanity by trying to understand the truth about the existence of Japanese spirits. I don’t think I can handle a Japanese god right now.”

 

Yuuri reached over and gave Victor’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

 

“That’s fine Victor. Like I said, I get it. This is a bit much for most people. What else would you like to know about?”

 

Victor sat silently as he pondered his next question.

 

“You have a lot of special kitsune powers, right? What kinds of things can you do? I read a bunch of things about kitsune online, but I don't trust everything online. And since now I can just go straight to the source…”

 

Yuuri arched an eyebrow at Victor.

 

“Well, just asking what I can do is a pretty broad topic. Do you have any specific questions about my abilities?”

 

Victor sat quietly again in an attempt to

 

“Is it true that the number of tails directly corresponds to what you can do?”

 

Yuuri opened his mouth to answer, then closed it again. He sat for a few moments and tried to sort his thoughts into the most easily understood answer.

 

“Yes...and no. Again. Yes, there are certain things you can do only after getting a certain number of tails. But just because you have the right number of tails doesn’t mean you’ll suddenly be able to use the ability. And yes, I realize it’s ironic, since kitsune are able to do, you know, magic. It’s not anything especially vigorous, but you do have to train yourself. And not every single kitsune has the exact same set of magical skills. Does that make sense?”

 

“It’s a lot to take in, and honestly, I’ll probably forget half of it by tomorrow, but for now...yes.”

 

Yuuri snorted at Victor’s blunt honesty.

 

“Fair enough. What else?”

 

Victor sat with his chin in his hands, tapping his pointer finger against his lips.

 

“What kinds of stuff can you do with the different number of tails?”

 

Yuuri stood without answering and walked over to his closet. He crouched down and shuffled a couple boxes until he found the one he was looking for. He flipped open the lid and dug around until he pulled out a small journal. He pulled it close to his chest, took a deep breath, then returned to the bed with Victor. He gave a small, shy smile, then handed the small book over to Victor.

 

“Here, this is what I’ve come up with from personal experiences, or stories from other kitsune and yōkai. It’s not all-inclusive. Like I said, not every kitsune has the same abilities. Certain kitsune have unique powers. What I have here is a collection of the common abilities that all kitsune have.”

 

Victor grabbed the journal and turned it around in his hands, looking at it from different angles.

 

“This looks like a relatively new notebook. Did you just keep all this information in your head this entire time? You have a really impressive memory, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri blushed as he waved a hand in front of him.

 

“No no, nothing like that. Every few decades or so, I’ll rewrite everything, otherwise the notes I add in get too messy. Anyways, this might not be 100% accurate, but it’s what I’ve gotten so far.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

_ ABILITIES AND LEVELS _

_**Note to self: Abilities are cumulative (each level includes the previous one's abilities)**_

 

_[1] Shapeshifting: Must be at least 100 years!! May have difficulty hiding tails when taking human form, especially if the kitsune gets drunk or careless, and therefore is commonly used by humans to discern our true form. Can also be exposed while in human form by fear and hatred of dogs; can even get so rattled that the kitsune reverts to the form of a fox and flees. At lower levels/younger age, there is a prerequisite of holding a leaf (most common), reeds, or a skull over its head (heard from non-kitsune, must confirm because wtf, who does that??) to perform the act of shapeshifting. A kitsune can transform into anything found in nature. While this mostly means turning into people, there are claims that they can also turn into bushes, rocks, water, etc. Personally have not tried anything other than human. The limits are that the transformation does not give them the innate abilities of the form they have taken, and they are vulnerable to what can harm that form._

  1. _Kitsune can transform into a human of the same gender. Has similar characteristics (hair color, eye color, etc.) as in fox form. Requires prerequisite._
  2. _Kitsune can transform into a human of either gender. Has similar characteristics (hair color, eye color, etc.) as in fox form. Requires prerequisite._
  3. _Kitsune can transform into any human, even imitating specific people. Can have some signs of a kitsune if not 110% focused on initial transformation: soft hair on the body, fox eyes (i.e. vertical pupil, like cats), etc. Requires prerequisite._
  4. _Kitsune no longer has prerequisite requirement._
  5. _Kitsune can transform into any plant or inanimate object. Mostly told it must be of roughly the same body size or less, but have heard rumors of tall trees, full forests, and one claim of being a second moon in the sky...which is obviously bigger than normal body size._



 

_[2] Seduction/Illusions: A form of mind control. By using their tail or tails in a swaying manner or by meeting and holding the gaze of a target (time holding gaze seems to vary between each kitsune), the kitsune is capable of taking over the mind. While under this control, the victim sees, thinks, and lives in a world designed by the kitsune, all inside the mind (think hallucination). The control is held until released or outside forces break the magic._

  1. _Kitsune can influence those of the opposite gender more easily._
  2. _Kitsune can influence both genders more easily._
  3. _Kitsune can make a human follow a suggestion, like a post-hypnotic command._
  4. _Kitsune can control a human’s mind and actions. The human believes that he/she did it of his/her own accord._
  5. _Kitsune can make the human see or believe anything, controlling the body, mind, and perceptions._



 

_[3] Fox-Fire: By rubbing the tails together, a kitsune can make lightning or fire. The kitsune can also, to a certain range, breathe out fire. Kitsune can also make small 'fox lanterns', by producing small balls of fire that float around them. This fire can be used as a weapon or as a toy._

  1. _Kitsune can make a small flame...averages around the size of a baseball._
  2. _Kitsune can make one fox-lantern. Can make a small jolt of lightning (can really only be used for pranks, not actual harm)._
  3. _Kitsune can make a medium fire, like that from a torch._
  4. _Kitsune can breathe fire, out to about a foot. Can make a small bolt of lightning._
  5. _Kitsune can make a large fire, like a campfire. Can make two fox-lanterns at a time. Can throw fire like a fireball._
  6. _Kitsune can breathe fire, out to a few feet. Can generate fair amounts of lightning._
  7. _Kitsune can make a flame like that of a flamethrower. Can generate lightning with enough voltage to rival a medium power generator._
  8. _Kitsune can make up to three fox-lanterns. Can create whirlwinds of fire. Can loose full bolts of lightning from a tail (think Pikachu and Raichu)(Oh, look at me, knowing and using human entertainment references)_



 

_[4] Mirage: For all intents and purposes, kitsune mirage illusions are real. They are tangible, moveable, etc. However, they are illusory in that they can be dispelled. They are controlled by the kitsune that made them. Several kitsune can work together to make larger things, sometimes even as large as a city, among higher levels._

  1. _Kitsune can create small, non-living objects, with some detail (most report items such as cups, pencils, sticks, rocks, etc)._
  2. _Kitsune can create medium, non-living objects (most report items such as tables or beds)._
  3. _Kitsune can create large, non-living objects, (most report items up to the size of a car or boulder)._
  4. _Kitsune can create small creatures and plants (most report items such as a mouse or grass)._
  5. _Kitsune can create medium creatures and plants (most report items such as a dog or a shrub)._
  6. _Kitsune can create large creatures and plants (most report items such as elephants and trees)._



 

_[5] Kitsunetsuki/Possession: Possessing an animal or human for too long begins to sap the life from the host, especially with animals and unwilling humans._

  1. _Kitsune can possess animals for a short amount of time, no more than an hour._
  2. _Kitsune can possess animals for up to 4 hours. Weak-willed humans, or humans that give permission, can be possessed up to 2 hours._
  3. _Kitsune can possess animals for up to 12 hours. Weak-willed humans, or humans that give permission, can be possessed up to 6 hours._
  4. _Kitsune can possess an unborn baby or a dead body. They can possess an animal for an indefinite length of time, at least until the host body dies. They can also forcefully possess any human by overpowering their will. Possession of a human at this level is not indefinite, rather only several days, possibly weeks, but varies based on the willingness of the host. The more willing, the longer the possession is possible._
  5. _Kitsune can possess any host indefinitely, until the host body gives out and dies._



 

_[6] Kitsune's Domain: I personally have never done this, but there have been too many reports for me to dismiss this concept. Supposedly, kitsune are able to make small pockets in reality, folding space and time to suit their needs. They can turn a hole under a floorboard into a small estate, and turn a small field into a kingdom, complete with people, animals, and weather. The maximum size is somewhat dependent on the room available and individual kitsune ability. If the domain is made in the open air, such as using a field, the area appears normal until one enters the pocket of reality._

  1. _Kitsune can create a domain up to the size of an estate. Can control weather in the domain, and include animals in it._
  2. _Kitsune can gain control over time in their domain, and can create people inside of it._
  3. _Kitsune can create a domain up to the size of a town or city._
  4. _Kitsune can create a domain as a large as a kingdom. Requires at least a small field of land._



 

_ TAILS VS. ABILITIES _

_**Note to self: Numbers in [ ] brackets refer to the above numbered abilities. Hopefully this method will prove easier to keep track of everything...**_

_**Note to self 2.0: Powers are cumulative (each new tail and new set of powers includes the previous abilities)**_

 

_One Tail:_

_Shapeshifting level 1 [1]_

_Seduction level 1 [2]_

 

_Two Tails:_

_Shapeshifting level 2 [1]_

_Seduction level 2 [2]_

_Fox-Fire level 1 [3]_

_Possession level 1 [5]_

 

_Three tails:_

_Shapeshifting level 3 [1]_

_Fox-Fire level 2 [3]_

_Mirage level 1 [4]_

_Possession level 2 [5]_

 

_Four Tails:_

_Seduction level 3 [2]_

_Fox-Fire level 3 [3]_

_Mirage level 2 [4]_

 

_Five Tails:_

_Shapeshifting level 4 [1]_

_Fox-Fire level 4 [3]_

_Mirage level 3 [4]_

_Possession level 3 [5]_

 

_Six Tails:_

_Seduction level 4 [2]_

_Fox-Fire level 5 [3]_

_Mirage level 4 [4]_

_Kitsune's Domain level 1 [6]_

 

_Seven Tails:_

_Shapeshifting level 5 [1]_

_Fox-Fire level 6 [3]_

_Mirage level 5 [4]_

_Possession level 4 [5]_

_Kitsune's Domain level 2 [6]_

 

_Eight Tails:_

_Seduction level 5 [2]_

_Fox-Fire level 7 [3]_

_Mirage level 6 [4]_

_Kitsune's Domain level 3 [6]_

 

_Nine Tails:_

_Fox-Fire level 8 [3]_

_Possession level 5 [5]_

_Kitsune's Domain level 4 [6]_

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Victor’s eyes sparkled as he absorbed all the new information.

 

“Have you ever used any on me? Any of those abilities, I mean. I won’t be mad, I promise! I’m just curious.”

 

Yuuri dropped his gaze to the floor and started fidgeting with his top.

 

“Uh...yeah...I have...once. I-It wasn’t anything bad though. Well, I don’t think it was bad. I might’ve mentally scarred you for a bit though. And for that I’m sorry.”

 

Victor cocked his head to the side in confusion.

 

“Yuuri...what are you talking about...?”

 

Yuuri started to pick and the hem on his clothes as he grew increasingly uncomfortable with their current topic.

 

“Uhhh, well...do you remember when Yuri first got here, and um, you had a very...intimate...dream about him?”

 

Victor’s eyes squinted as his brain tried to sort out what Yuuri was trying to say.

 

“Wha-”

 

“Yeah, that wasn’t a dream! But it wasn’t real either, I swear! It was a seduction. The easiest way to describe it was that I took control of your mind and gave you a very...vivid hallucination. Your brain thought it saw, heard, and felt Yuri in the room with you, but you were just interacting with the air in front of you. Yuri was sound asleep in his room the entire time.

 

Victor’s confused face slowly transformed to anger as he processed what Yuuri had said.

 

 _“WHAT?!_ ”

 

Yuuri flinched and raised both hands in front of himself in an attempt to placate the enraged Russian.

 

“I’m sorry Victor! But I needed to know!”

 

Victor felt his anger spread throughout his body as his fists clenched and he began to shake in rage.

 

“Needed to know?! Needed to know _what_ exactly?! That was a really disturbing dream...or hallucination...whatever it was. It seemed so real that I felt super awkward around Yuri for _days_! Do you know how hard it is to work with and train someone that may or may not have come on to you that aggressively even though you feel no sexual attraction to them whatsoever?!”

 

Yuuri looked down and fidgeted under Victor’s scrutinizing stare.

 

“I...uh...I…”

 

Victor stared at the side of Yuuri’s head.

 

“Well?!”

 

Yuuri grabbed at his clothes and closed his eyes.

 

“I wanted to know what Yuri was to you, ok?! When you told me he was coming, you said he was someone special and you wanted a room next to yours so you could get closer, and I...I...I-”

 

Victor continued to glare as Yuuri fumbled to explain himself.

 

“Well? You...what?”

 

Yuuri cringed at Victor’s tone and squeezed his eyes harder.

 

“I was mad at you, ok?! I thought this mysterious person was a romantic interest, and when I saw how young he was I thought you might be trying to force yourself on him by using his youthful innocence against him.”

 

Victor jerked his head back and scoffed.

 

“Yuri? Youthful innocence?”

 

Yuuri’s eyes flew open as he tried to salvage their conversation.

 

“Yes, yes, I know now that’s the not the case. But think of how it appeared to an outsider. You always said really nice things about him and tried to give him hugs and be all close and touchy, even when he was trying to shove you away. I was really confused. And mad. So, since I figured I wouldn’t be able to just walk up to you and ask ‘Hey Victor, do you have romantic feelings for a teenager that’s almost half your age?’, I decided to see how you’d react to him reciprocating the feelings I thought you had. Obviously we both know how it turned out…”

 

Victor deadpanned.

 

“...obviously…”

 

Yuuri looked up at Victor with pleading eyes.

 

“I mean, I could’ve actually taken over Yuri’s mind and sent the real him in there with you. Both of you would’ve just thought it was a dream and wouldn’t have known the truth. But I figured that would be a horrible idea. That’s got to count for something!”

 

Victor’s entire body jerked backwards as if he had been slapped. He instantly regained his composure and took a threatening step forward.

 

“I’m supposed to be _glad_ that you thought it unwise to mind control a teenager into sexually assaulting me? _Not_ doing that should just be an automatic given!”

 

Yuuri cringed.

 

“I said I was sorry!”

 

Not satisfied with merely hearing ‘sorry’ fall from Yuuri’s lips once again, Victor continued his rant.

 

“Why didn’t you just do the weird hallucination thing and appear as yourself and ask, if you were so shy to do it in person? I certainly would’ve told you what you found out!”

 

Tears started to form in Yuuri’s eyes as he tried to defend his actions.

 

“I considered it, I did! But I didn’t know if you’d tell the truth or if you’d deny it to protect yourself! You could’ve been hiding how deep your feelings ran for any number of moral or legal reasons! How was I supposed to know if you’d even tell a relative stranger that kind of intimate knowledge!”

 

Victor took another step forward.

 

“Even so, you shouldn’t have been digging into my personal business! Given, there’s nothing for me to hide or be ashamed of, but how could you disrespect me by forcing me into compromising situations like that, real or not?! That was cruel, and I can’t think of one valid reason that would make your actions ok!”

 

Yuuri’s back went ramrod straight as his tails burst from his back once again.

 

“BECAUSE I WAS JEALOUS, OK?!”

 

Victor flinched back, hitting his back against the wall as he tried to move away from the suddenly very upset spirit in front of him. At the sound of Yuuri’s outburst and the thud of Victor’s movement, Vicchan barged into the room, still in poodle form, but hackles raised and low, threatening snarls coming from his throat. The three bodies froze, taking in the surroundings. Realizing the danger Victor was in, Yuuri was the first to snap out of it.

 

_Vicchan...Vicchan, please. Calm down. Nothing happened. It was my fault. I yelled and my tails came out, and it startled Victor, and he hit the wall trying to get away from me. Just...please leave. I promise I’m ok._

 

Vicchan’s eyes darted back and forth between Victor and Yuuri, before the growls finally cut off.

 

_Fine. But I’m here if you need me. Do not hesitate to call me._

 

Vicchan stomped his little feet as he left the room. Yuuri turned to look at Victor. He cringed when he saw Victor’s eyes bulging wide open and his mouth opening and closing as he tried to make a sound. After several moments, he finally croaked out a single word.

 

“....what?”

 

Yuuri turned himself away slightly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

“Sorry, Vicchan is just being overly protective of me right now.”

 

Silence fell as Victor tried to pull himself out of his shocked stupor.

 

“Sorry...what did you say?”

 

Yuuri cringed when he realized Victor hadn’t even been paying attention.

 

“I said I was sorry about Vicchan’s behaviour just now. He’s just looking out for me.”

 

Victor shook his head.

 

“No...not about Vicchan running in here. Before...what you yelled. You were...jealous? How? W-Why?”

 

Yuuri whipped his body around to face Victor as his self-restraint began to crumble.

 

“Why?! Because I like you! I’m sure Hiroko told you...she said she told you everything. You don’t have act so surprised.”

 

Yuuri started pacing as his arms became more animated with every word he spoke.

 

“I like you, and I was jealous that I thought someone else had caught your eye. So that, mixed with my misunderstanding of the relationship between you and Yuri, pushed me to do the one thing where I _knew_ you wouldn’t be able to lie or omit any pertinent information! Was it wrong? Yes! I'll be the first to admit it! Do you think I liked doing that to you? Absolutely not! Do you think I found some sick pleasure in watching someone else touch the person I like? Even if the touching wasn't real? No, it was torture! But I didn't know what else to do!”

 

Yuuri finally stopped and sat back down on the bed, as far away from Victor as physically possible. His tails fell limp around him.

 

“I’m not exactly well versed in the art of wooing someone, let alone a human someone, ok?”

 

Yuuri let his face fall into his hands and his shoulders started to quiver as he tried to reign in his tears.

 

“I just...I’m really, truly sorry…”

 

Victor stared, thrown by the sudden mood changes Yuuri had just whipped through.

 

“But I thought...I read that kitsune often acted as seducers or seductresses, tricking humans into having relationships, and sometimes even having kids with the humans. That’s trickery and seduction at its finest! You already admitted to using a power called ‘seduction’ on me. How can you not know how to woo someone when your kind acts like that? Is that not just your nature?”

 

Yuuri’s eyes flashed red as he stood back up and threw his hands in the air, his tails thrashing around behind him.

 

“Yeah, well I guess I'm just defective or something, because that has never appealed to me! I see no point in being with someone if I’m not serious about them and they aren’t serious about me. One of two things always happened. One: I was somewhat attracted, but never felt comfortable exposing my true nature. Or two: They knew what I was, but I didn’t feel any romantic inclinations. So fuck you for assuming, Victor. Just because I’m something that’s not human doesn’t mean we’re all exactly the same. I thought you were a better person than that.”

 

Yuuri lept towards the bed and shifted into his fox form, his paws landing softly onto the bed. Yuuri glared up at Victor, then turned to walk back into his pillow den. Once he was settled, he threw one last scowl at Victor, before pulling on the top-most sheet with his teeth, covering the entrance and closing himself off from the rest of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to have a bit of angst but end on a happy note. Unfortunately, Yuuri and Victor decided to have a mind of their own and go do their own thing....
> 
> Me: Alright, Yuuri, Victor, you're going to talk (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> Yuuri: Ok!  
> Victor: Got it!  
> Me: It's gonna be random and whimsical at first, and then there's gonna be a bit of sad and a little more of a misunderstanding. Victor, you're going to be an unintentional asshole for a moment, and you're gonna hurt Yuuri, and I'm sorry, but I promise it'll all work out in the end. And then you can live happily ever after. Ok? Now go! (⌐■_■)ノ  
> Victor: Noooo, I don't wanna be mean!  
> Yuuri: Whyyyy??  
> Me: Because I said so! Now, here are your lines. Do what you wish to make everything flow well ~(˘▾˘~)  
> Yuuri: Fine...  
> Victor: If I must...  
> *actions and mood are set, everything seems to be going well*  
> Yuuri: I have deceived you, and I'm sorry  
> Victor: Rude! Now I must be rude back! But I don't actually mean it  
> Me: *Waits for Yuuri to be sad but understanding* ಠ_ಠ  
> Yuuri: You know what? No. Screw this. I don't wanna be the soft, always forgiving one. I get that it wasn't on purpose and you didn't know better, but you should still apologize for your actions!  
> Victor: I only know what the internet says, geez! How can you get so upset at me when you know I know nothing. That's why I'm asking these stupid questions.  
> Me: ...what...? ( ￣.￣ * )  
> Yuuri: Stupid questions?! You know what, this is bullshit. Screw you all. Imma do my own thing, and if I want to have a temper tantrum, I'll do it dammit! *goes and hides in a corner*  
> Me: Wait....no....this is not how everything was supposed to happen. Why are you two like this?? ლ(¯ロ¯"ლ)


	21. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the angst ever end? Will fluff return?
> 
> Beta'd by [ Adrianna99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/pseuds/Adrianna99)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally...FINALLY...the boys cooperated with me...

Victor's mind was racing in a million different directions. _Well shit, I royally screwed that up. But...that transformation. That was so cool! But what do I say now to make things better? How do I get him out of his adorable, fluffy den? I'm 99% sure he'd let Vicchan eat me if I just pulled the sheets off and pulled him out. But I can't let him just lay in there with his thoughts. I was really insensitive and acted extremely ignorant, but I want to prove I can do better. I can be better. But what if I messed up too much? I've never seen him that mad before. Given, I hardly know him, but in that small amount of time, I don't think I've ever seen him that mad at anyone._

 

Victor grabbed a blanket that had been tossed to the side, folded it several times, placed it on the floor, then sat on it. He leaned forward and placed his crossed arms on the bed.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

A faint growl came from inside the bulk of pillows and bedding.

 

“Yuuri, I'm so sorry. That was incredibly rude of me to say, and I know I shouldn't just assume everything I read online is true. My behaviour was completely unacceptable, and I understand if you don't want to forgive me right now. But would you be willing to at least accept my apology?

 

The growling changed into a quiet whimper and Victor felt his heart crack. _What have I done?_

 

“Yuuri, will you come back out? Please?”

 

The whimpering continued, but was muffled by a rustling sound. Suddenly, the tip of a small black paw came out from under the blankets, tapped on the mattress twice, then stopped moving. Victor had to cover his mouth with his hands to contain his squeal. _Oh my god, that's adorable!_

 

Victor finally slid one hand forward and placed it next to Yuuri’s paw, just barely touching. The paw quivered for a moment, froze again, then slowly began to curl itself into Victor's palm and pulled.

 

Victor raised his other hand to grab the corner of the sheet Yuuri had pulled down. Gingerly, he began to lift the sheet, pausing in case Yuuri wanted to stop him. When he met no resistance, he flipped the sheet back and took a moment to really look at Yuuri. What he saw broke his heart a little bit more.

 

Yuuri’s tails were wrapped around his body, like multiple arms holding him in a tight hug. His eyes were glistening, and there were two visible wet lines down his muzzle, one running down from the corner of each eye. His ears were flat back, and his entire body was shaking.

 

Victor felt tears roll down his face. _I did this. I made a him feel like this._ Victor brought his free hand to his face and tried to rub away the wet lines on his cheeks, but new ones kept appearing. He got lost in the repetitive motion of trying to wipe away the proof of his guilt, so much so that he failed to realize that he was now the only one making quiet, distressed noises.

 

A small yip pulled Victor out of his self condemnation. His head snapped up to find Yuuri standing partially out of the pillow den. His paw was still hooked into Victor's hand, still making a digging and pulling motion against his palm. Victor reached out with his free hand and scooped Yuuri up into his arms, holding him tight. After a moment, Yuuri wiggled until he could reach his front paws around Victor and nuzzled into his neck.

 

“What do you say, Yuuri. Would you like to start over? Between us?”

 

Yuuri put his paws on Victors chest and pushed himself up and back until his head was level with Victors. He stared into Victor’s eyes, then nodded. Victor smiled and laughed, pulling the fox back in for a smothering hug. Yuuri squirmed and let out several squawks and yips to show his annoyance, but eventually caved and let Victor cuddle him.

 

Eventually, Yuuri started patting at Victor’s face. Sighing, Victor put Yuuri back down on the bed and turned away. Victor heard some quiet rustling noises, then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Yuuri giving him a small but hopeful smile. He turned and held out his hand. Yuuri took his hand and let his smile grow.

 

“Hi, my name is Yuuri. I’m a mythological Japanese creature called a kitsune. My dog is also a mythological creature called an okuri inu, and he’s been acting as my guardian ever since he found me. I’m 999 years old, but I’m not very good with interpersonal interactions beyond my adoptive family and casual acquaintances, so I hope you’ll be patient with me, as I’m sure I’ll mess up in the future. But I promise I’ll do my best to learn and grow from my mistakes.”

 

Victor felt his own smile grow on his face as Yuuri started blushing at the end of his introduction.

 

“Hi Yuuri, my name is Victor. I’m a 27 year old human from Russia, and for most of my life, I have been a professional figure skater. When I finally retired, I decided to come to Hasetsu to get away from the rush of life and relax and enjoy myself for the first time in years. I have no previous experience with supernatural beings of any kind, so I apologize in advance if I say something rude due to my ignorance of your kind. But if you’re willing to be patient with me, I’d love to learn more. About spirits...and about you.”

 

Once Victor finished speaking, they stood motionless, their hands frozen mid-shake, smile spread even wider. They stared at each other before Yuuri finally dropped Victor’s hand. He scurried towards his bedroom door, and opened it just enough to motion for Vicchan to come in.

 

_I’m assuming you heard all that, right?_

 

_Yes, I did. And before you say anything else, yes, I will behave myself, and yes, I will give Victor a chance. I could sense nothing but honesty in his words._

 

_Thank you Vicchan. Having your support means a lot to me._

 

_Yeah, yeah. Go, make the introductions._

 

Yuuri snickered, but walked with Vicchan back over to Victor. He looked down at Vicchan and nodded, and in an instant, Vicchan was back to his wolf form.

 

“Victor, this is Vicchan. Vicchan, this is Victor. And no, I will not be your interpreter, Vicchan.”

 

Vicchan’s head whipped around to glare at Yuuri, but Yuuri merely stared him down. Vicchan’s body heaved as he sighed and looked down. Grumbling, he looked back up and began to stare Victor in the eyes. Victor began to shiver, feeling as if Vicchan was looking and reaching into his soul. As Vicchan continued to stare, Victor felt his head begin to ache. He attempted to rub his temples with the heels of his hands, but the pressure in his head only seemed to grow. _Ow! What the hell? I’ve never had a headache come on so quickly like this before._

 

Just as Victor was about to close his eyes, unable to stand the increasing pain any longer, the pain vanished. He blinked in confusion, looking to Yuuri for an explanation. Yuuri shrugged his shoulders, then tilted his head in Vicchan’s direction. Victor turned back to Vicchan, who was now sitting on the ground, one paw extended in Victor’s direction

 

_Sorry, it’s been a long while since I’ve had to forge a new connection to someone, so I’m a bit rusty at the whole process. As Yuuri said, my name is Vicchan. Why are you just staring at my paw so intently. Is shaking another’s hand suddenly not how you humans greet each other? Excuse me for trying to be considerate of your bizarre customs._

 

Victor’s jaw dropped as he heard the new voice echo in his mind. His eyes darted back and forth between Vicchan and Yuuri, before he threw his hands in the air.

 

“Wow! Amazing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could I write a fic without the "Amazing!" slid in there somewhere? No, no I could not...


	22. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, we just got over the whole miscommunication thing, but there's one more super sad little bit of story we have to cover before everyone can start to heal and move on. Aka, we learn why Vicchan is the way he is.
> 
> Beta'd by [ Adrianna99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/pseuds/Adrianna99)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the end notes when you're done. I don't want to bore you with my life events before the chapter, but I have a decently important announcement to make to all my readers!

Once Victor had calmed down after learning that he now had the ability to telepathically communicate with a Japanese spirit, Victor and Yuuri sat back down on the bed and Vicchan sat on the floor. The three sat in an awkward silence, all waiting for one of the others to speak.

 

_Oh come on, someone say something. I don’t need to ask questions. I’m hardly involved in this situation._

 

Vicchan’s gaze drifted from Yuuri to Victor and back again. Yuuri blushed and looked away, while Victor opened and closed his mouth, trying to find his voice to actually speak words.

 

“Um, can I go get Yuri? Yura. Russian Yuri. I have some more questions for both of you, and I’m sure he does too. And I’m guessing it would be easier to just answer everything once, da? A-As long as you’re both ok with that. Vicchan, I understand that you’d have to make a connection to him as well. Is that...ok?”

 

Vicchan huffed, but Victor heard a quiet ‘ _fine_ ’ drift through his mind. He jumped up and quickly walked back towards the public rooms of the onsen. Not bothering to knock, Victor slipped into Yuri’s room and shook the sleeping teen.

 

“Yuri? _Yuri! Wake up!_ ”

 

Yuri groaned and tried to bat away Victor’s hands without actually opening his eyes.

 

“What the everloving fuck, old man. Why the hell are you in my room, waking me at -”

 

Yuri reached over and grabbed his phone, hissing at the brightness of his screen as he turned it on.

 

“Victor, what the fuck?! It’s 2:30 in the goddamn morning. What is _wrong_ with you?!”

 

Unphased by Yuri’s outburst, Victor shushed him.

 

“Quiet! You’ll wake other guests. It’s the middle of the night and people are sleeping.”

 

Yuri felt his eye twitch as his anger grew as he woke up more. He clenched his jaw and spoke through his teeth, knowing if he fully opened his mouth, he would not be able to control his volume.

 

“Oh _really_? You don’t say. Sleeping? At this time of night? You mean...like what I was just doing? Weird. I would _never_ have guessed, Victor.”

 

Victor waved his hand dismissively.

 

“I swear waking up is worth it. Come on, come on. Get up and get dressed in whatever is quickest and comfiest.”

 

Realizing that Victor wouldn’t give up until he got his way, Yuri sat up and muttered to himself and he dragged himself into a different set of clothes.

 

“I swear to god, if you’re lying, I’m going to steal your boots and melt down your stupid fucking gold blades.”

 

Victor just winked.

 

“Oh, I don’t think I’ll have to worry about that.”

 

* * * * *

 

“Victor, where the hell are we? Isn’t this the Katsuki’s family wing?”

 

Victor smiled and winked again.

 

“Yup. Come on, they’re waiting.”

 

Victor grabbed Yuri’s wrist and pulled him down the hallway, stopping in front of Yuuri’s door. He quietly knocked.

 

“It’s me. I’m back, and I have Yuri with me.”

 

Yuri sat and watched as Victor seemed to wait for a signal that it was ok to enter. He didn’t hear anything, but suddenly, Victor’s face lit up, and he opened the door and shoved Yuri in, before quickly shutting the door behind them and leaning against it. Yuri scowled as he caught himself, but paused as he noticed the other silent occupants in the room. He internally recoiled at the sight of Yuuri. _Holy shit, he’s skin and fucking bones. What the heck happened to him?_ Then his eyes jerked to the large wolf sitting just in front of him. _Oh...fuck…_

 

Yuri and Vicchan locked eyes, and Yuri willed his legs to move him back, but nothing happened. He tried to call out to Victor for help, but he couldn’t make a coherent sound. He opened his mouth, ready to scream, but the moment the sound came out, it was cut off in a whine as searing pain shot through his brain. He tried to do something, anything, to find the source of the pain and stop it, but his body was locked. Just before he reached his breaking point, the pain suddenly vanished, and he fell to his knees, gasping for air.

 

“What...the FUCK...was that?!”

 

_Shut up, you whiny little hormonal ball of teenage crap. Victor didn’t cause nearly as big of a dramatic fuss when I did the same thing to him._

 

Yuri’s head snapped up, searching for the owner of the voice. _It wasn’t Victor. The voice mentioned Victor. And that wasn’t Yuuri, that wasn’t his voice. Then who…?_ Yuri slowly turned to face the wolf, disbelief etched into his face.

 

_Yeah, that’s right, you waste of space. I can talk to you telepathically. That pain you felt just now was me forming the connection to your mind. And before you ask, no. Neither Yuuri nor Victor can hear me right now. I can control who hears me and who doesn’t. So you listen up, and listen good. Your attitude is disgusting, and Yuuri’s obviously going through a lot right now. I saw you flinch at his appearance. Yes, he’s too skinny right now, we’re working on it. And I know asking you to do a complete personality change is unreasonable, so he’s the deal. You’re going to do your absolute best to be nice around Yuuri. Not what you consider nice...what the average decent human being considers nice. And if I hear you going off at him again over something small and insignificant, I will rip you to shreds before you can say ice skate. Do I make myself clear?_

 

Yuri gulped, and nodded quickly.

 

_Good._

 

Vicchan looked up at the other two in the room. He rolled his eyes at their confused expressions.

 

_What? I was just introducing myself and explaining what happened. Right, Yuri? Oh, and sorry, you’ll have to speak aloud to answer. My ability doesn’t turn me into a transmitter. If you think your answer, Victor and Yuuri won’t be able to hear it. Same with you, Victor. Sorry, I’m sure it’s a lot to take in right now._

 

Victor waved him off.

 

“It’s ok, Vicchan. This alone is amazing.”

 

Victor turned again to face Yuri.

 

“So, I dragged you here because Yuuri and Vicchan promised to answer any questions we might have. I figured you would have quite a few yourself, and they were both ok with including you, so...have at it!”

 

Yuri raised an eyebrow, turning to the others.

 

“Is that true?”

 

Both Yuuri and Vicchan nodded yes.

 

“Well, what have you already told Victor?”

 

Yuuri immediately started filling Yuri in on everything that had happened, leaving out their more personal and emotions moments. Once everyone started talking, the tension in the room slowly slipped away, and both Yuri and Victor found themselves asking more and more questions, getting more and more animated in their discussions. Eventually, once the basics of kitsune and okuri inu lore were covered, the questions became much more personal in nature. Eventually, Yuri locked eyes with Victor and nodded. Victor sighed and turned to Yuuri.

 

“You don’t have to answer, or go into great detail if you don’t want to, because I know the circumstances were painful, but...I was wondering if you would be willing to tell me how you two met? Hiroko mentioned the very bare basics to us, but I... _we_...were wondering if you’d be willing to elaborate a bit.”

 

Yuuri turned to Vicchan, and Vicchan immediately moved to sit in front of Yuuri. Yuuri stroked Vicchan’s fur for a moment before looking up.

 

“It’s ok, Victor. I’ve had many centuries to grieve and move on. It still hurts, but I’m not unwilling to talk about it. But if you want the full story, you’ll have to let Vicchan tell most of it. I wasn’t aware of the situation beforehand or conscious long enough after the attack to remember much.”

 

* * * * *

 

The road was silent. The wind gently blew through the trees. Vicchan sat in the bushes, breathing in the different scents drifting by, ensuring no one else was encroaching on his territory. He had fought long and hard to be able to claim the mountain pass as his own. And while most others respected his power and domain, there were still younger okuri inu that thought his abilities were exaggerated.

 

There were a few foreign smells, both of yōkai and natural animal origins, and the sounds of foxes yipping in the distance. _Odd, this area isn’t known for having a fox population._

 

His stomach began to rumble. While the pass was usually full of travelers, it had been empty for the past several days. He had gorged himself on the many clumsy travelers that had been going north about a week ago, but since then, there had hardly been anyone. _I wonder if the humans are celebrating something. I didn’t hear anything from any of the groups that passed._

 

Vicchan’s ears twitched as he heard voices came from around the bend. _Finally!_ Vicchan stalked closer to the path itself. _I wonder if they’ll say anything about what’s been going on._ As the group finally came in to view, Vicchan took a half step back. _What...what are they doing?_ There were 8 men traveling, and every single one was wearing protective armor and carrying multiple weapons.

 

“That old man in the last town said that bitch was somewhere in this area. Keep your eyes open.”

 

“Just be careful Hisanobu. He also said the fox he’s seen has recently born kits. If it’s her, she’ll be even more cunning to ensure the safety of her family.”

 

Hisanobu’s face twisted in rage.

 

“Oh, so she cares about this family?! But not her old one?! Not my brother?! The bitch seduced him and brainwashed him into abandoning his position as head of the family! And not only that, but when he found out what she really was, she lulled him to sleep and ran away with all their personal belongings! When he woke up, he was alone in the middle of nowhere! She doesn’t _deserve_ a family after what she did to mine!”

 

One of the men whirled around and slapped his hand over Hisanobu’s mouth, then whispered loudly at his friend.

 

“ _Hisanobu! Quiet!_ We can’t sneak up on the kitsune if she hears you yelling!”

 

Vicchan froze. _Are they hunting...a kitsune? A mother and her kits?_ His mind flashed back to the unusual fox sounds he heard earlier. Vicchan was suddenly torn between rushing to find and warn the kitsune family and staying to monitor the hostile humans.

 

“Fuck her! It took Katsutoshi over three weeks to stumble his way home, and by the time he made it, he was a dirty, emotionally empty shell of a man. He confessed that he had even fallen in love with her out of his own free will, so when she left, it broke him. Unable to bear the shame of how he left his family and of being abandoned by his ‘love’, he killed himself the day after he got home. It ripped _our_ family apart! The fucking bitch destroyed everything, and now she’s going to pay for it!”

 

Having apparently blown off enough anger at the moment to quiet back down, the group of humans continued to murmur amongst themselves as they traveled along the path. Vicchan’s stomach grumbled as he continued to stalk the group, but the humans were all too lost in their goal to realize the danger they were in. Even the cries of the yosuzume were ignored. _Stumble...someone just stumble...I’m so hungry…_

 

Vicchan’s nose twitched. He paused, sniffing, wondering what had subconsciously caught his attention. On the air, the smell of a new human drifted past. _Alone, and...extremely intoxicated._ His stomach rolled and he growled, his mouth salivating at the thought of a lone, helpless human. _But wait...the hunters. No, it’ll be fine. The fox sounds were far in the distance, and I’m so hungry. I can just catch back up once I’m full. Yeah? Yeah. Besides, a full stomach will help me act faster. Perfect. Ok. Off for a midnight snack..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! End notes! You're here!
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT: On the 22nd of this month, I will be flying out to Japan, where I will be doing a YOI inspired Nerd Pilgrimage for a MONTH in Japan!!  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)  
> If you would like to follow what I'm doing, you can start [ here](https://tsunamijenn.tumblr.com/post/176072512949/my-yoi-nerd-pilgrimage-pt-1) on my Tumblr. I'm going to do my best to not let my excitement get the best of me and actually do little daily updates like a mini travel blog.
> 
> ANYWAYS!  
> What does that mean to you guys? That means that as much as I love writing, I will be WHOLLY AND ENTIRELY distracted by packing and getting ready, and then actually being in Japan. SO! There probably won't be any updates till after I get back on the 23rd of September. I won't say no for sure, because if I get struck with inspiration, who knows. And what else am I supposed to do on two 12 hour plane rides, one 8 hour train ride, and three 2-4 hour train rides. I mean, yes, sleep is a definite possibility, but who knows.
> 
> I also plan on making a trip to the Saijo Inari Shrine, one of the Japan's three biggest Inari Shinto Shrines, where I will pray for my story to continue pretty much writing itself, and that I continue to write chapters that readers enjoy!
> 
> So thank you for all your support thus far, and I will be back in about a month and a half, maybe sooner! As I mentioned above, you can follow my Tumblr to see updates on my trip and if any story progress has been made, or subscribe to the story itself if you haven't already to make sure you don't miss the next chapter!
> 
> THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE!!!  
> ( ˘з˘)ﾉ⌒` ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Is there an aspect of kitsune mythology that you especially like? If so, let me know. I might even work it into the story ☆⌒(≧▽° )
> 
> Comments/kudos are always welcome! They are my biggest inspiration to continue!


End file.
